Fulfilled Destiny
by Dirty Dani
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi is only a young Padawan he has a vision that leads him to Anakin Skywalker when he's only three years old. And this event, one vision that lasts only a few seconds, will change the fate of an entire galaxy. From pre-TPM to after ROTS. AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Mr. George Lucas.**

**A/N**** – I'm not new to fanfiction but I'm new to Star Wars fanfiction and to this site. So this is my first Star Wars story. I hope you all enjoy it and that together we can make it a good experience. I began writing this story because when Anakin turns to the dark side I can never believe that it has actually come to that and this is how I wish things had happened.**

**Summary:**** When Obi-Wan Kenobi is only a young Padawan he has a vision that leads him to Anakin Skywalker when he is only three years old. And this one event, a single vision that lasts only a few seconds, will change the fate of an entire galaxy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wish we had found him sooner...", Qui-Gon's voice trails off as he looks at the little boy sitting against the wall covered in an orange shawl, "He seems so cold…" he observes.<em>

"_Yes… Tatooine is a very hot place and space is a very cold one…", Obi-Wan shakes his head pensively. "But Master, the Council will never agree to train him… he's too old," he averts his gaze to his Master._

"_Yes, my Padawan, too old he might be and yet the Force tells me to take him with us… I believe… I truly believe he might be the Chosen One"._

"_That's quite a burden, Master", Obi-Wan sighs._

"_Indeed, but so is being a slave and at least of that one we've spared him."_

"_That's true… if only we had found him sooner…", a whisper escapes Obi-Wan's lips before his voice ultimately trails off._

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the young Padawan of the Great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, opens his eyes. The Room of a Thousand Fountains surrounds him still as he looks around. His Master sits beside him, meditating, as they always do early in the morning. He takes a deep breath, never before he has had such a clear vision. _Was he even supposed to have a vision at all? _He didn't know and yet the vision came. He could see himself, a little older perhaps, and that little boy hugging his legs against his chest, trembling of fear and cold. He sighs. He looks at his Master once more and though he knows he doesn't like to be interrupted when he's meditating, Obi-Wan Kenobi knows this cannot wait. He knows that if the Force gave him this vision then it is because it is something he must pursue. The Chosen One is on Tatooine and he will not wait too long to make sure of that. If there's something that he learned from his Master is that sometimes you have to do what you find appropriate, regardless of others' opinions, in this case the Council.

"Master?" he asks, causing Qui-Gon to open his eyes and regard him carefully. He always looks so serene after his meditation. Obi-Wan hopes that one day he might achieve that connection to the Force just as his Master.

Qui-Gon Jinn watches his Padawan and thinks how proud he has made him. And to think that he didn't even want to take him. Yet now he knows that's the one thing he'll never regret. He knows Obi-Wan has much to learn still, but he is becoming wise and powerful and Qui-Gon knows that he'll become a far greater Jedi than he's ever been and that thought makes him smile. But he doesn't hide the mock irritation that this interruption would bring, his Padawan knows him enough to know that interrupting his meditation isn't wise, so he must have a good reason, or so he hopes.

"Yes?" he responds simply.

"Master, we must go to Tatooine" Obi-Wan does not request, he does not ask. Rather, he informs.

"And why would we go to Tatooine, my young Padawan?" Qui-Gon looks attentively at his young Padawan. He doesn't have the habit of speaking with him in this manner and it makes the Master wonder why. All signs of vexation, that weren't true to begin with, are now gone and replaced by simple curiosity.

"I had a vision, Master… and the Force is telling me… it's telling me that I must search for this boy…" Obi-Wan says as he looks toward the great waterfall in front of him. The sound of the running water is soothing as the sounds of the younglings that play and laugh around them.

"I see… Tell me more about your vision Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon requests quietly. His curiosity is now beyond any simplicity. To have a vision from the Force requires a great connection to it. He was proud of his Padawan before but now his pride is tenfold.

"We were in a ship and there was a boy. He looked no more than ten years-old. He looked… cold. I sensed much fear in him, Master. We mentioned Tatooine and you said…" he sighs before he says the most important part of it "you said, you believed he was the Chosen One", he now meets his Master's gaze and he sees that what he has said takes him by surprise. It was not an obvious reaction, but a mere twitch of Qui-Gon's eyebrow that lasted no more than a second.

"This is important indeed… We must speak to Master Yoda," he stands up and soon the young Padawan follows him.

"Intriguing, this is," Master Yoda says after being told of Obi-Wan's vision "But careful we must be when sensing the future," he speaks directly to the Padawan.

"I know Master, but I feel I must do this Master, I feel the Force urging me to do it, to find this boy. It's almost like… this is my mission…" Obi-Wan responds and it makes Qui-Gon smile. Never has he seen his young apprentice so determined. He shows such a resolve that nothing Master Yoda would say could ever make him think this is something other than the will of the Force and if he had to defy the Council once more, he would have no shame in doing so.

"I see… Not to be discarded, a vision of the Force is. If the Chosen One, this boy is, begin his training at once the Jedi Order must. Go to Tatooine you will, find this boy and to the Council bring him."

"Thank you Master", Obi-Wan smiled at the trust Master Yoda deposited in him. He felt happy, approved, accepted as a Jedi.

* * *

><p>Not many hours later, he found himself in a ship accompanied by his Master. It was a long trip to Tatooine and he was happy that his vision told him, at least, the planet object of his search. But then again, planets are big and he didn't even know the boy's name. He wouldn't know where to start. And Tatooine was a planet with many slaves. It would be hard to find this boy.<p>

"Patience, Obi-Wan. The Force will guide us, we will find him", Qui-Gon admonishes as he senses his young Padawan's feelings.

"But Master, we don't even know his name… Where will we even begin?" Obi-Wan's youth made him impatient. A trait his Master knew would fade in time.

"We have more clues than you seem to know, Obi-Wan. Analyze your vision, look at the details, think and trust in the Force. It will guide us and take us to this boy," and Obi-Wan does as instructed by his Master. He knows his Master looked older, he had some gray hairs which he doesn't possess at the moment and he looked older himself too. Which means that it would be at somewhere in the not so near future. So he knows they're looking for a small boy. He relaxes a bit, knowing that the Force will be there to guide him through every step just as his Master said it would be. And right then he knew that the Force was telling him he _would _find this boy. Regardless of how hard it would be. What he didn't know is that it would be much easier than he believed…

The twin suns shine brightly when the Jedi land on the desert planet of Tatooine. Mos Espa is beyond doubt a dreadful place, frequented by the most gruesome villains that roamed the Galaxy, most of them worked for the Hutts, as almost everyone in this planet. Pirates, smugglers and bounty hunters seem to roam the space port as normal citizens, police and security and non-existent and all in all It is truly a horrible place.

"Let's go for a drink." Qui-Gon smiles as he enters a nearby bar followed by his Padawan. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, doesn't feel much like smiling. He swallows the lump on his throat when the smell of alcohol and rot invades his nostrils as he enters the bar. It seems it has not been cleaned in years and yet no one but him seems to find that repulsive. They sat at the counter where they are immediately approached by the alien bartender.

"I want some corellian brandy and it will be water for my young friend here " Obi-Wan couldn't help but roll his eyes but the amusement on Qui-Gon's features is quite obvious. There is no doubt he takes great pleasure on teasing his young Padawan.

Qui-Gon takes the opportunity to start their investigations as soon as their drinks are served. "We are looking to buy a slave", he informs the alien as he sets their glasses in front of them, "What would be the most appropriate way of doing so?"

The alien growls a little but it seems to be his normal reaction when customers start a conversation with him. He's not the chatty type but sometimes it comes with the job so he just has to handle it the best way he can, even if that implies answering his customers' questions. "The Hutts", he responds quite simply.

"I see" Qui-Gon replies, "What specific Hutt would you recommend?"

"Maybe Gardulla or Jabba. Any one of those have plenty of slaves to spare and are always looking for good business", if he had shoulders Obi-Wan was certain that he would shrug.

"Where can we find them?"

"Hmmm tomorrow they'll probably be attending the podraces. There'll be a tournament right outside of Mos Espa. They always attend. In fact, they do little else," he replies.

"We thank you for the information", Qui-Gon says bowing slightly as they both stand and abandon their drinks. For the first time the bartender looks at them rather closely and frowns. As they turn to leave he has no control over his curiosity.

"Why would two Jedi want a slave?"

"To free him", Obi-Wan turns and speaks to the alien for the first time, a smile forming on his lips. Without waiting for any other remark he turns to leave after his Master.

The podraces were always a big event on Tatooine, actually most of everything revolves around them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon survey the scenery around them as they arrive. Pilots and crews prepping their pods in a hurry, thousands of people sat on the bleaches cheering despite the fact that the race hasn't started yet and then, up above there are the boxes for the wealthy and powerful. As soon as they arrive, they are informed that the Mighty Jabba the Hutt would not be present due to pressing business. It is quite the way to speak. Manners in hutesse aren't something usual. But Gardulla the Hutt is there and she is betting fiercely as she always dones.

Approaching the entrance of Gardulla's box they are stopped by a guard.

"We have business with the Great Gardulla" Qui Gon says with a slight wave of his hand, "You will let us in". He implants the suggestion in the guard's mind as he repeats his words in hutesse right before letting them in. A Toydarian flies pass them as they enter and he seems to be discussing something with the Hutt.

"One isn't enough. I want three", he says in hutesse making Gardulla growl. No one has noticed the Jedi's presence yet.

"Two. The mother and the boy. And I offer no more!", the Hutt makes her final offer and the toydarian seems to know it is so for he agrees with a nod and settles next to the Hutt. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchange a glance as if saying to each other that the Force is smiling upon them. Qui-Gon clears his throat making everyone in the room finally acknowledge their presence.

"Jedi…" Gardulla hisses.

"We come in business, we do not wish to fight" the protocol droid begins translating. Qui-Gon speaks in basic and Gardulla in hutesse and yet no translation is needed. They both understand each other quite well and yet no one seems to care about stopping the droid.

"Business? What kind of business?", Gardulla asks curiously.

"Slaves, we wish to buy a slave" Gardulla seems suspicious but says nothing more. She isn't interested in picking a fight with a Jedi and if they want to buy slaves that's fine. Their money isn't worth less than anyone else's. So she commands them to sit and wait for the end of the races. It seems she can't miss them. They both do as told.

Moments later a woman walks around serving drinks and food. Most of them living animals for her master. It's quite disgusting. Obi-Wan immediately realizes she's a slave, only by her demeanor. Her head is low and no one regards her as a human being. It abhors Obi-Wan. He sighs and shakes his head. But then there's a presence accompanied by a sound. The sound of a child's laughter that resounds strongly in the Force. Whoever that child is, he's quite close but not in the same room as they are. He nudges Qui-Gon who also seems to have sensed something. The two Jedi stand and follow the woman. Gardulla and the Toydarian are too busy watching the race to notice their departure.

There's a small room, more like a cubicle, adjacent to the box. There are drinks and food set on tables everywhere and the woman moves among them to gather the things she needs to serve her Master and his guests. Obi-Wan looks around and there, in a dark corner, there's a boy, a toddler. He's no more than three years old. In his hands rests a small toy that seems like a pod. It looks old and used but the boy is not playing with it. Instead, he is returning Obi-Wan's gaze intently. And then he smiles a wide beautiful smile that only the innocence of a child can bestow. And Obi-Wan feels it: the Force around that boy, surrounding him, penetrating him, it makes him shine as he's never seen anything shine before. The force is strong with him and he has no doubt that the boy felt their presence long before they entered the little cubicle. And he keeps smiling as if he's pleased with what he sees. Obi-Wan recognizes his features, his blonde hair and blue eyes, the shape of his face… the Force.

"That's him Master", Obi-Wan whispers not turning his gaze from the boy.

"I know,"

The voices startle the woman and she turns around to look at the Jedi. "What are you doing here?" she asks placing a hand above her heart.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi", he introduces them with a slight but respectful bow.

"Padawan? So… are you… Jedi?", she asks, her hand falling from her chest to her side.

"Yes Madam", Obi-Wan answers.

"Why are you here?" she reflexively looks at her son who is still smiling at the two Jedi.

"Some circumstances brought us to Tatooine, to search for someone. I think we found him", Qui-Gon smiles at her as she looks back at him.

"My son…" it's more of a realization than a question.

"Yes, your son", she remains quiet for quite some time. Obi-Wan can see the conflict on her features: selflessness versus selfishness. Selflessness because she knows her son deserves better than a life in slavery, selfishness because she can't stand the thought of parting with him.

"I am Shmi Skywalker, and that's my son Anakin," she breaks the long silence. "Will you take him with you?"

"Perhapsm" Qui-Gon replies.

"He seems to know you're Jedi, he can't keep his eyes off you…" she trails off, a sad smile adorning her features.

"Yes, he does seem to know", Qui-Gon looks at the boy "the Force is strong with him. Very strong," Obi-Wan agrees with his Master with a nod of his head even though he can't seem to take his eyes off that little boy.

"Do you have to take him?"

"Not unless you allow us to," Qui-Gon watches her as the expression in her face changes from sadness to hope and then to sadness again. He has never had children. It is forbidden for him to do so, but he can't imagine how it feels for a mother to let go of her child like this. He wonders for a moment about how his own parents felt when he was taken to the Jedi Temple when he was only a toddler, probably even younger than Anakin. For a moment he feels happy that such things are forbidden to Jedi, he wouldn't want to discover the feeling had he to deliver his own child to complete strangers, knowing that he would be bound not to see him ever again. Reflexively his hand goes to Obi-Wan's shoulder, the closest thing he has to a son and he wonders, he fears, what would be to lose him.

"I don't want him to be a slave forever, he deserves more, he deserves better than I can ever give him. But parting with him…" she doesn't finish the sentence, she knows she doesn't have to. "But a mother's duty is to do what is best for her child and sending him with you… it's better, isn't it?", she asks hopefully. She needs to know for sure, she has to know or else she will regret it for the rest of her life.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon approaches the woman, landing his hand on her arm as some way of odd and impossible comfort "but we shall do our best."

"I've heard of the goodness of the Jedi, of the great men and women they are… you are. Ever since I knew I was with child I knew him to be destined for great things. I could feel it… I just… knew. There was no father, you know? Anakin… he's special and as much as I love him I can't be in the way of his path, of his destiny. He was given to me for a reason and I cannot deny him that. I know that I should… that I _must_… let him go…"

"It mustn't be easy to part with one's child this way, but I promise you that we'll take care of him to the best of our abilities. He will become a Jedi, you have my word," Obi-Wan interjects and Shmi looks at him. She smiles and rests a hand on his shoulder and even though she's never met him, she knows Obi-Wan Kenobi is a man of his word.

"I've always had the feeling that this day would come and now that it is here I am happy to see the people who will take care of my son. I always feared… I don't know what I feared. It's hard to explain. But you seem like good people." In the meantime, Anakin has rose to his feet and is forcefully tucking at Obi-Wan's cloak. He takes the chance to crouch and look at the boy in the eyes.

"Hello there!" Obi-Wan says making Anakin giggle and respond with a shy "hi". "I am Obi-Wan, what is your name?"

"Anakin" his childish voice responds right before he runs and hides behind his mother's leg. Truly the Force is powerful, but probably not as much as the comfort brought by a loving mother. Or so Obi-Wan believes for he has no memory of his own parents. He's lived in the Jedi Temple for as long as he remembers. Sometimes he wishes he could meet them and maybe he will, when he becomes a Knight. For now, it's not a possibility, but seeing Anakin with his mother makes him wonder about his own. He wonders if she's soft spoken like Shmi, if she's beautiful, or kind, or smart. He sighs and pushes the thoughts away, it is not the time or the place to dwell of such considerations.

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy to take him. He is a slave and belongs to Gardulla de Hutt. He was born into slavery, as was I," she sighs and she runs a hand through her son's blonde locks. "And I believe she's just bet our property with Watto. Whoever wins this race will determine the owner of our lives".

"I know. We will find a way" Qui-Gon replies and as he does a shameful amount of hutesse curse words come from the box. He is convinced that Gardulla as just lost this bet. Their business isn't with her anymore but with Watto. They find their way back to the box where an argument between the Hutt and the Toydarian has just erupted. Shmi follows closely as she holds Anakin on her arms and her son holds on to her mother's neck for dear life. Gardulla seems surprised to see the Jedi, perhaps she was too focused on her anger to remember they were even there. But her memory soon returns.

"What business do you have here Jedi?" she asks finally.

"We wish to buy the boy and his mother", another torrent of hutesse curse words comes out of her mouth.

"They belong to me now", the Toydarian named Watto informs them, "If you want a deal on them come to my shop in Mos Espa tomorrow and we will discuss it".

Gardulla growls her discontentment as the Jedi bow and turn to leave. They give a reassuring smile to Shmi before they go and all the way they hear Gardulla's angry complaints. It seems that this was her unlucky day.

The following day, and after another strenuous night sleeping on their ship, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive at Watto's shop. Shmi and Anakin are there, as they would be, since they are the object of the trade. Once again Obi-Wan feels disgusted at the way people are so easily treated as property. Qui-Gon shares the feeling, but his age and wisdom make it look much less apparent.

"Oh you came, you came", Watto says clapping his wings towards them as soon as they reach the door. "Shmi, bring the boy here", he orders his new acquired property. Once they arrive he starts examining them "The boy seems promising", he says turning his face from one side to the other while holding his chin. Anakin starts crying because of the rude treatment making Watto turn his attention to his mother. "The mother is not bad. Yes, not bad for a human. What do you think?" he asks the Jedi.

"Twenty thousand for the both of them," Qui-Gon offers.

"Twenty thousand? No way, no way! The boy alone is worth that! Thirty for the two of them", he counters hoping to reach at least twenty-five so he seems very much surprised when Qui-Gon immediately accepts his counter-offer.

"Deal!" he smiles and reaches his small hand to shake Qui-Gon's to seal the deal.

"The transmitters," Qui-Gon demands without accepting the hand.

"The money first, Jedi. I am no fool!" Qui-Gon reaches for the pouch that is attached to his belt and lands the money on the counter. Watto's eyes seem to shine brightly at the sight. "Ummm, very well. I'll get the transmitters," and as fast as he disappears to the back of the shop he arrives once more. Obi-Wan takes the transmitters from him, deactivates them and destroys them with the handle of his lightsaber to the utter surprise of the Toydarian. But then again, what was he expecting? They are Jedi and Jedi have no use or desire for slaves.

"That wasn't so hard as I thought it would be Master," Obi-Wan comments as they leave Watto behind them accompanied by Shmi and Anakin.

"The Force guided us here, my young Padawan. You must learn to trust it more".

* * *

><p>Goodbye is never easy. With her freedom, Shmi made the choice to stay behind. Her place is in Tatooine, not anywhere else and much less Coruscant. And she doesn't want to get in the way of her son's life. A Jedi doesn't meet his family and if that's what it takes for him to follow his path then that's what it will be.<p>

"Will I ever see him again?", she asks grabbing Obi-Wan's sleeve as he's now holding his son and heading towards the ramp of their ship.

"Do you think you will?"

"I hope so…"

"Then you will…"


	2. Chapter One: The Mission

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mister George Lucas.**

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long with this update. A big exam has come up and I've been spending most of my time studying. Besides, I believe I suffer from some sort of condition that disables me from writing short chapters, no matter how much I try to shorten them. Thank you all for the reviews, I wasn't expecting so much love with only the prologue posted, but I am most grateful to everyone who is reading. This first Star Wars adventure of mine is going much better than I anticipated.**

**There are some parts of this chapter I don't like, but I really hate writing transition chapters and you'll find soon that I rarely do so, so you'll realize that there is always something happening lol, which sometimes isn't that good. **

**I will reply to your comments in a few moments. Thank you all!**

**Ok, I'll stop blabbing now. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The plan has changed. Somewhere along the way the plan has changed. Qui-Gon was supposed to take Anakin as his Padawan as soon as Obi-Wan was Knighted. But then, Qui-Gon died. Taken ruthlessly by a Sith. And Obi-Wan held his Master in his arms as he took his last breath, he made him a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. He promised he'd train Anakin but Obi-Wan didn't feel like he could. But he gave him his word despite the fact that he had just lost his Master. Obi-Wan Kenobi never breaks his word. He was just a Padawan but he has always been a man of honour in spite of his youth. But he couldn't, not right away. It was so hard and it hurt so much! He felt like an orphan and that's what they call them: Orphaned Padawans. That's exactly what he was and he couldn't take the responsibility.<p>

He was bestowed Knighthood just a few days after he arrived on Coruscant after the terrible events of Naboo. The Council claimed that he had been the first Jedi to kill a Sith in centuries so he was spared the trials. But he didn't want the fame, or the recognition, or the glory. All he wanted was his Master back but he knew that would never happen. Qui-Gon was one with the Force and it was Obi-Wan's turn to make his path for himself. But it took months to accept that reality, to recover from the incommensurable loss. But he eventually did and he was a man of principle. He still had reservations that he took upon the knowledge of Master Yoda. The latter claimed that training Anakin, the Chosen One, was most likely the will of the Force. He was the one who found him in the first place, so that was bound to mean something. Obi-Wan doubted it did, the vision just came to him as he meditated, it could've happened to any other Jedi, but the Force used him because he was right there: available and open to receive its transmission. Or maybe not, maybe it was his fate. Perhaps it really was the will of the Force. But the burden of training the one who is claimed to be the Chosen One was almost as heavy as the burden of being the Chosen One himself. But Obi-Wan had given his word to his Master and he would not fail his promise. So Anakin Skywalker became Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan at the young age of nine years old, roughly four months after the death of the man who Obi-Wan thought was the most fit to train him and yet, the duty fell on him.

And truth be told, that youngling had stuck to him as iron to a magnet. During the whole trip from Tatooine, which was rather long, Anakin clung to Obi-Wan's leg, slept in his bunk, cried on his shoulder, made him play with his little pod toy. And even at the Temple, Anakin would follow him every time he wasn't on a mission, in the cantina, in the hallways of the great Temple. He even knocked on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's shared quarters a couple of times during the night when he had some sort of bad dream, looking for comfort on Obi-Wan. He also usually could sense when he arrived from a mission and he'd search the Temple for him.

Now Obi-Wan remembered the fondness that Anakin always had for him and, even though at the time it was quite puzzling, now he felt it was very endearing. He knew too that Anakin replaced his mother with Obi-Wan and maybe that's why his Master made him promise to train him. He now believes that Qui-Gon eventually intended to not train Anakin at all and leave the responsibility to Obi-Wan even if he had survived. The connection between them was too obvious to ignore and the Council felt exactly the same way. So that was how Obi-Wan became Master to Anakin.

Now, ten years after taking his first Padawan, there he was in a turbolift, with a grown man that once was the three year old toddler he brought from Tatooine, on his way to play bodyguard to a Senator.

Obi-Wan snickered as he waited for the turbolift to reach the luxurious 500 Republica penthouse of Senator Amidala and Anakin gave him a side glace.

"What's so funny, Master?"

"Oh nothing at all. I was just remembering that time when you were five and knocked on my door because you decided to run out on Master Yoda to skip Force skill trainings. How spoiled you were," he laughed again.

"Very funny, Master. But you know Master Yoda would come after me, and my shins couldn't take more of that gimer stick of his," It was Anakin's turn to laugh.

"Oh yes, Master Yoda and his gimer stick are truly partners in crime. I believe there is no Jedi who hasn't suffered from that particular evil".

"Yeah, he caught me eventually. He sure is sneaky!" Anakin grined just as the doors of the turbolift chime open. They walked into the apartment where Obi-Wan is received by an enthusiastic Jar Jar Binks who soon lead them to the presence of the Senator, the very object of their mission.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-Wan greets as the Senator approaches the Jedi with a satisfied smile.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi,"

"Indeed it has, Senator" Obi-Wan takes the chance to glance at his young apprentice "This is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," he introduces and the Senator exchanges respectful bows with the young man before leading them to the center of the room and silently inviting them to sit.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you," Obi-Wan continued before being interrupted.

"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security services. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here Master Kenobi, the situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit," Captain Typho, a trustworthy man and soldier, informed the Jedi Knight.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me," Senator Amidala took the opportunity to interject.

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation," Master Kenobi enlightens her and the Senator can only find herself sighing in defeat.

"Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you'll excuse me I will retire," and so Senator Padmé Amidala left the Jedi alone with Captain Typho to go over security details.

The assignment was very boring, especially for Anakin. He longed for action, adventure and he could never stand still in one place for too long. He sat on the sofa as the time came near for dusk to fall "This is so boring. I wish the Council had sent someone else, but of all the Jedi _you _had to the one she befriended,"

"Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts. You are too impatient," he admonished his Padawan who rolls his eyes as soon as his Master looks away.

"I'm sorry, Master. I just think security is a mission for local authorities, not Jedi. I fear we're a little over-qualified for this assignment,"

"We might be, but the Chancellor requested that we protect the Senator. I also sense something elusive about this assassination attempt, far too similar to what I sensed on that mission on Naboo and that worries me," Obi-Wan brushes his beard in thought, as he always does.

"I hope you're wrong, Master. That would mean that the Sith would be behind this… But in order to find out we should investigate. Not stay in this penthouse waiting for things to happen," Anakin huffed in exasperation.

"Your impatience worries me, Anakin. Answers will come eventually. Why are the security cameras covered?" Obi-Wan asked his Padawan who answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think she didn't like me watching her. She has an Artoo unit with her programmed to detect intruders".

"This is very unwise. There are many ways to kill a Senator and not all of them include an intruder. And I have a feeling you are using her as bait," Obi-Wan uses an admonishing tone.

"Hey don't blame me! It was her idea and even though I've known her for only a couple of hours I have a feeling she's the stubborn type. I tried reasoning with her but she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. Besides, I can sense everything going on in that room," Anakin adds with a smug smile.

"Are your senses that attuned, my young Padawan?" sarcasm poured from Obi-Wan's voice as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"And yours are?"

"Perhaps…"

The vibrations of the force shifted for a moment, it was a slight shift but detectable to one as strong in the Force as Anakin and Obi-Wan are. They both turned and ran towards the Senator's chambers and Anakin was able to cut the two poisonous kouhuns just before they bite the Senator, causing her to wake in a startle. As he did so, his Master jumped out the window grabbing the droid that transported the vermin into the Senator's room.

_Finally Anakin's day was getting a lot better._

After a rather long and perilous chase Anakin and his Master caught up with the attempted assassin. They later discovered that she was a changer bounty hunter named Zam Wessel. But Obi-Wan's most intriguing discovery was the poison dart that killed her. It apparently was fabricated in a system called Kamino, just south from the Rishi Maze. A system that did not appear on the Jedi Order's archives.

An investigation was required, but protection for the Senator was not to be discarded either. And so Anakin received his first assignment on his own. He was to accompany Senator Amidala to Naboo and keep her safe, while his Master discovered the source of the threat on her life by travelling to the location where Kamino was supposed to be.

Anakin Skywalker was nervous. He was powerful with the Force and he knew it. But he had never gone on a mission unaccompanied before, that would be his first one and he feared to let his Master down. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, knew he was ready to perform his task well even though it was his first mission alone, a rather simple one, or so it seemed. And he was sure he would perform well. Despite his occasional rashness Anakin was a good Jedi, a powerful Jedi and a wise young man, or at least as wise as his young nineteen years old allowed him to be.

The Senator and her protector travelled as refugees. They didn't want attention upon themselves. With them they took two droids. Padmé's trusted R2D2 unit and the protocol droid Anakin built on his robotics class when he was only eight years old back at the Temple. He named him C3PO. It was a good droid, a little annoying sometimes, but loyal and efficient. It was Anakin's friend and even though it was property of the Jedi Order and it mainly operated in the cantina area, Anakin was always free to use it for anything he pleased and he decided to take it in his trip with the Senator.

"We'll be here for a few days…" Senator Amidala comments with a sigh. Naboo is located on the Outer Rim, meaning that the trip from the Core is quite long and tiring, especially in this refugee ship, "We might as well talk a little".

"What do you want to talk about?" Anakin replied before taking a spoon of food into his mouth and it gains him a shrug from the Senator.

"What's it like being a Jedi?"she asked after seemingly considering how to actually begin a conversation with a complete stranger. She might have been a Senator, but sometimes she wasn't the most articulate person on her personal life. Often she had had trouble relating to people.

"It's a hard life, I think. But it's the only one I know," he answers with a shrug.

"How old were you when you went to the Temple?"

"I was three…"

"You don't know your parents?" her tone was filled with something that sounds somewhat like pity. Anakin didn't like it but knew better than to show it.

"I remember my Mother very vaguely. I suppose it worked better this way, considering I was a slave on Tatooine before Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan took me to the Temple," he purposely left out the tale that Obi-Wan told him when he became a teenager: the tale that says that he has no father at all. He dreads to even think of it let alone speaking of it, the meaning of that tale is a burden he's not ready to bear as of yet.

"A slave? That's awful… and Tatooine is a terrible place. I've been there once when the Trade Federation attacked Naboo. We had to ask Coruscant for help because no one was willing to assist us. What a terrible place… all those people thought about was gambling on those frightful podraces. They seemed dreadfully dangerous," she shook her head as she remembered the awful things she went through when she was the Queen of Naboo.

"Yeah, they are dangerous. I'd love to podrace though… it looks fun," he snickered.

"You're far too reckless".

"So Obi-Wan keeps telling me. And what about you? You were really young when you became Queen," Anakin observed.

"Yes I was… I was far too young. Thinking back I think I wasn't ready. But I did my best. And now the Queen asked me to serve in the Senate and I couldn't refuse her," she explained.

"Well sometimes I think the Senate doesn't work very well… they keep talking and talking and nothing gets done. It's so unnerving! I could never be a politian, being a Jedi is much simpler if you ask me".

"And why is that?" Padmé asks "Being a Jedi doesn't seem easy at all… why would it be easier than to be a Senator?"

Anakin regarded her for a moment and thinks of his answer before he speaks. "Well Jedi do what's right, what we think is right for everyone. We don't drag problems, we're more practical. We meditate on a subject and then make a decision for the best of everyone and we don't do it if we think it's wrong. That's what the Council does. The wisest people decide what's best for people and the Republic and we do it…" he explains.

"The Senate does the same thing, but the problem is that people don't always agree on everything. And sometimes figuring out what's right and wrong can be much harder than you think. I'm sure the Council feels that way too. I don't think being a Jedi is easy at all because you can't always immediately decide what's right and wrong," she smiled.

"Well we have the Force to guide us and that's a big advantage…"

"And a big responsibility," Padmé interrupted "you keep talking about the Dark Side of the Force… what if that's the side that's guiding you?"

"Jedi don't follow the Dark Side, we follow the Light!"

"How can you tell one from another?"

"To explain this in simple terms: Light are the good guys and Dark are the bad guys".

"That's a pretty crude way to put it…" she interjected.

"It's the truth".

"What about when it's all grey? Sometimes things are dubious; sometimes you don't know which is the right thing to do. What do you do then?" she asked.

Anakin thought for some time and sighed, "I suppose we must do whatever the Force tells us to do".

"And I suppose you'll always reason that plainly," she rolls her eyes "And besides being a Jedi can't be easy because you're not free to go to the places you want or be with the people you love. At least a Senator is free to do what they want with their lives, unlike a Jedi. So overall I disagree, I think being a Jedi is probably harder than being a Senator," Anakin chuckled with amusement.

"Jedi learn to have no attachments, Senators don't".

"You want me to think you're not attached to anything or anyone? I find that very hard to believe. Imagine if you had to leave the Temple… you grew up there, you lived there all your life, so it's basically your home. Wouldn't you miss it? And Obi-Wan? He raised you, trained you… if you lost him wouldn't you miss him? You'd just be ok with it?"

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows and shuddered at the thought of losing his home and his Master, the only father he's ever had "I don't know how I'd feel. I'd just have to deal with it when it happened. Which it won't… hopefully…" his voice trailed off. The Senator clearly realized she touched a sensitive spot and remained silent, ending their discussion. Sometimes she just doesn't know when to shut up.

Only a couple of standard days later they arrived on Naboo. Their trip was filled with interesting conversations and lengthy discussions and Padmé ended up being quite fond of her Jedi protector, even though at first she thought him a bit of a brat, she then realized that despite his simplistic views he was much wiser than he appeared to be at first sight. She has also had to remind herself that he's quite a lot younger than her several times, and ended up attributing his occasional lack of maturity on that fact.

On Naboo the sun shone brightly illuminating the beautiful cityscape of Theed and after a quick visit to the Queen and to her parents house Anakin and Padmé went to a peaceful country retreat in Varykino. Anakin had never been on Naboo before and despite the many travels with his Master he was quite awed by the unusual beauty of Naboo. He looked around himself as he stood from the balcony of the house, taking in every detail of the landscape that spread as far as the eye could see.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he merely nodded as a response to Padmé's question. Everything was beautiful there. The buildings on Theed, the people, the gardens and mountains, the beaches, the sea and even the usually annoying sand. But the most unsettling thing is that he found Padmé Amidala beautiful, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. But Anakin set his thoughts aside. He couldn't and most of all he wouldn't. He had a commitment and it was not with any woman in the galaxy, not even an extraordinary woman like Padmé, it was with the Jedi Order, with the Council, with his Master and he certainly wasn't ready to break it. But the temptation was hard to resist. He had no experience in those matters whatsoever, aside from a few flirtations with a few of the prettiest of his young Padawan companions he had never really felt this way for anyone. But Padmé looked at him in such ways that were quite unsettling to him. He rolled his eyes inwardly occasionally, thinking of how silly he was being. After all they've met less than a standard week ago. But with the Force he sensed her feelings, and no matter how much he tried to ignore the warnings, they only grew as the days passed by.

_And the warnings of the Force are always right._ It was no lie that Padmé's care for Anakin kept growing as the days went by. She couldn't understand it herself, she had always been too focused on her work to have time to such involvements. But these days of leisure made her thoughts dwell on places they wouldn't usually. She looked at Anakin carefully, she saw the deep blue of his eyes and his manly features. She felt sensations she wasn't supposed to and she wanted this hiding to last as little as possible. _They can't! He's a Jedi… he can't! It's impossible._ She tried burying her immature crush and tried to not hope he felt the same, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes when she forgot to try it all returned, the languid gazes during a short silence that were broken when his cheeks blushed at least ten shades of red. She hoped his awkwardness made his less appealing but it didn't, on the contrary. It made him look less like a Jedi and more like a human being. Yet she kept trying to ignore it, for both their sakes.

Not many days after they arrive on the Lake Country Padmé took herself and Anakin to a quiet picnic. As long as she was there, even if it was against her will, she intended to fully enjoy the joys of her childhood summer home. She could use some time alone but knows Anakin would not allow it, obviously for security reasons, because over the last few days he seemed to be becoming growingly uncomfortable when in her presence. Noticing it, she doubled her efforts to try to shun her feelings.

The day was progressing well, so well that any embarrassment between them seemed to have dissipated as they engage in the most trivial conversations. At some point in the day, Anakin seemed quite dazzled by a herd of yellow shaaks that started roaming through the plains of green grass where they had been sitting for the last few hours. He stood to analyze them under the intent gaze of his protected, and in a bold and quite immature move, he decided to try to ride one of the poor defenseless animals. Despite the seemingly silliness of the act it makes Padmé laugh as he intrepidly rode the shaak on his feet. The laughing halted as he fell on the floor and didn't seem able to get up. Padmé ran to him in worry, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be seriously hurt. She knelt next to him and he seems to be unconscious. It's not often that Padmé Amidala panics, but she was panicking and all of a sudden he turned around and laughed hysterically. They playfully rolled around the grass laughing and Padmé landed on top of the Jedi.

"You scared me!" she said between snickers "I thought you were hurt," instead of answering Anakin kept laughing. But the laughter soon faltered and despite that Padmé did not move from her position. She felt comfortable, she felt safe. As Anakin's stance became more awkward, Padmé's became deeper. She leaned in carefully, closing her eyes. Anakin noticed how her long lashes touched the skin under her eyes. As she slowly leaned in her lips touched his and he closed his eyes too. Nevertheless, as soon as he closed them he opened them again and pushed himself from under Padmé and stoop up.

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded placing her hand in front of her mouth as if she had just realized she had made a big mistake. _Had she? She knew she surely had! What a childish mistake!_

"It's okay… I-I'm sorry too… I gotta go do… something… you know? Inside? Security…" and as he stammered his words out, he turned and left towards the house completely forgetting his mission.

Anakin paced back and forth in the quarters that had been given to him upon their arrival in the Lake Country. He ran his hand through his short blond hair and shook his head. _What in the galaxy had just happened? Did she actually kiss him?_ She certainly had and he knew she felt attracted to him, it wasn't hard to see even if he wasn't a Jedi, but she should've known better than that! _And he should've known better than to kiss her back!_ But apparently he didn't and at that moment he longed for the speedy end of that mission, he longed to return to the peace and quiet of the Jedi Temple, where no such things could ever tempt him.

Should he tell Obi-Wan? He was his Master and Anakin knew he could trust in him unconditionally, but wouldn't this disappoint him? Would he be mad and lecture him for the duration of a galactic standard year? Probably! Would he tell the Council?

"Oh no, please don't tell the Council…" Anakin muttered to himself as he continued pacing the luxurious room. This mission had turned out to be more troublesome than he expected. He did not love her, he didn't even know what romantic love was, but he surely _liked _her in a different way. But he couldn't like her, he was a Jedi.

"Attachments are forbid, Anakin…" he reminded himself aloud. What was he going to do? He had screwed up royally! His first mission alone and he managed to screw it up!

_No wonder why the Council hadn't allowed him to take the trials yet!_

He needed his Master and he wasn't there. If he was there none of that would've even happened in the first place, an opportunity for it to happen wouldn't even have existed. Anakin thought of what to do, he could try to send a message to Obi-Wan to talk about what happened, but he immediately shunned the idea: Obi-Wan had probably more things to worry about than to listen to his crush problems.

No, that wouldn't do. He would just have to suck it up and complete his mission. He would have to protect a Senator and stop trying to be friends with her. He would stop talking to her and limit himself to watching her from a considerable distance while he patiently waited for Obi-Wan or the Council to order him back to Coruscant. And when he was safe, in the Temple, he would decide what to do about the matter.

_Please, let it be soon!_

For now, he would meditate. Yes, he would release his feelings to the Force has he had been taught to do since his earliest lessons as a youngling in the Jedi Temple. And after that, he could return to his mission, but never before.

Padmé felt terrible! She shouldn't have done that and she knew it. What had gotten into her? Kissing a Jedi! She was never one to do stupid things, she did bold things, but never stupid things, yet at that moment, she felt like she was the stupidest woman in the galaxy! She had waited for Anakin to disappear from her sight before returning to the ostentatious Varykino mansion, hours had come and gone, and Anakin was nowhere to be found. She was sure he had retreated into his chambers and was probably trying to calm down. She knew she shouldn't but when she saw the panic in his face as soon as he slid from under her kiss she felt so incredibly sorry for him. She could've jeopardized his whole career and that wasn't fair… How could she ever make amends to him? She would leave him be, stay away, no more lengthy conversations and no more political discussions. The solitude of their retreat in Varykino would rise tenfold, but it was the least she could do. She couldn't make the same mistake again, she needed to detach from him not only for his sake but also for her own good. If there was something she was sure she didn't need, it would be a broken heart and an impossible love.

_Padmé Amidala decided she would not fall in love with Anakin Skywalker._

Things changed considerably after that afternoon. Anakin had returned from his chambers some hours later, looking much calmer. She dared ask him what he had been doing and he simply replied he was meditating. She knew he always did that in the morning, but she thought that after what had happened he had needed to take some hours to release his concerns.

She felt alone and bored. She had no one to speak to and nothing to do. She had left her trusted friends and handmaidens in Coruscant, with reliable Sabé taking her place as Senator as she did when she was Queen. Anakin wouldn't even take his meals with her anymore. He would stay out on the balcony most of the day, meditating. During some intervals, he watched the news on the Holonet and made security rounds. Nothing but the most essential words were traded between them. Padmé was longing to return to Coruscant as soon as possible, she even considered trying to contact Master Kenobi to ask how long he predicted his investigation would last, but that would only waste his time.

But she didn't have to wait too long. Two days after the awkward events on the grass plains she heard a beeping Artoo behind her. Anakin seemed to have heard it too, for he immediately stopped his security check and addressed the small astromech droid.

"Artoo says he has a message from Obi-Wan," Anakin quickly informed the Senator, and without needing any more words the droid began playing the message.

The bluish hologram of his Master appeared and he soon started speaking:

"_Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out, retransmit this message to Coruscant". _

Anakin started the transmission before resuming his Master's message.

"_I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries in Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Vice-Roy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a… wait… wait…"_

Obi-Wan's image disappeared as he began being attacked by droids. Anakin's heart stopped for a second and his first instinct was to leave Naboo and head straight to Geonosis, but before he could even move a muscle the hologram of Master Windu began: _"Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority._

"Understood Master," Anakin replied as soon as Master Windu's hologram began fading.

"They'll never get there in time to save him; they have to come half way across the galaxy!" Amidala reasoned "Look, Geonosis is only a few parsecs away…"

"If he's still alive," he replied bitterly.

"Anakin, are you just gonna sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor, yo…"

"He's like my father!" Anakin yelled "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here".

"He gave you strict orders to protect me and I'm going to help Obi-Wan. If you plan to protect me you'll just have to come along," Anakin smiled as Padmé stood to get ready to go to Theed and embark on her ship.

_His Master needed him, and he would come to his aid._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews prevent me from turning to the dark side… so pleaseeee!<strong>


	3. Chapter Two: Battle

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. George Lucas.**

* * *

><p>The arrival to Geonosis was quick, as predicted Padmé and Anakin were there before any of the Republic ships, they were probably still halfway there as they entered the droid foundry, followed by C3PO and R2D2. Immediately they were attacked by Geonosian troops and as soon as Anakin had his lightsaber destroyed by the heavy droid making machinery, they were even more outgunned then they were to begin with. Anakin did always have the habit of losing his lightsaber at all the most inappropriate times, or so his Master would tell him too often, Anakin thought. As a result, they were soon captured by the Geonosians and led to the execution arena.<p>

That was quite the spectacle, at least for the Geonosians. The arena was grand and full of eager spectators. Death seemed to be quite the entertainment in that world. The crowd's screams became louder as the two new convicts were announced. Their trial was summary, to say the least; the five minutes that they spent with the Archduke Poggle the Lesser couldn't be considered a trial by any standards other than the judge's himself. They were given the death sentence and were now at the entrance of the arena, waiting for it to be executed.

Padmé sighed and looked at Anakin. He was quiet, perhaps trying to device some sort of plan. Yes, certainly he was trying to figure out a way of ridding them of such a fate.

_It could not end like this, could it? What if it did?_

All she had to say would be left unspoken, and despite the decision she had made on Naboo, Padmé was not willing to take that risk.

"I can't face this without telling you something," she started, making Anakin divert his eyes to her direction "I love you, before we die I want you to know," Anakin's only reaction was to close his eyes; he had been left speechless.

_What could he say? _

He thought about it for a moment. It felt right saying it back and since the likeliness of actually dying in that arena was high, what harm could it bring? But, on the other hand, Anakin never liked to live his life respecting odds. If they survived this, the consequences of his declaration could be graver than he would ever care to admit.

After pondering Anakin opened his eyes and looked at Padmé intently. He took a deep breath as he made his decision, the _right _decision, or so he hoped.

"Padmé, I will not lie and say I wouldn't like to tell you the same. But we will not die… not today at least, and you know that it's impossible, this is a path we can't take because we both know it would lead to nowhere". Saying these words hurt Anakin, he felt like he was stabbing himself in the heart and the sad look on her face only made it seem that the dagger was being buried deeper within him. Nevertheless, he knew that was the right thing to do, he knew there was nothing else he _could_ do. He had been a Jedi all his life and that was what he had been born to do; he would not throw it away.

Padmé looked away from him as they began being led to the center of the arena. She felt embarrassed, ashamed. She felt childish and stupid. What was she expecting? He was a Jedi and he could never be with her. Even though she was facing certain death, she could not take her mind off the words Anakin had just told her. At least he really wanted to say the same: he loved her too, he just wouldn't admit it. Padmé felt a sadness growing in her, but simultaneously she felt some sort of relief, as if a weight had been lifted off her. It was impossible and she knew it from the beginning, it would destroy them, it would eventually break both their hearts, there was no doubt about that and because of it, her sorrow was replaced with an odd kind of satisfaction: the satisfaction of knowing they would be able to _be _without each other. Padmé smiled slightly right before she was tied to the pole in the middle of the execution arena.

Obi-Wan, already firmly shackled, looked disapprovingly at his young Padawan as he arrived. He narrowed his eyes.

_What in the blazes is he doing here?_

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message," he started.

"I retransmitted it just as you had requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you…"

"Good job!"

Poggle the Lesser stood on the balcony accompanied by Count Dooku. They looked quite proud of themselves, especially the latter. One would think a former Jedi would have some care for the Order that raised him since he was a baby. Apparently not. He was quite pleased with himself as his Geonosian companion gave the order for the executions to begin.

The execution of two Jedi and a Senator of the Galactic Republic; an execution carried away without any kind of proper trial. A clear and unashamed attack to the Republic itself. A declaration of war!

That is what it was and Obi-Wan knew it. This entire situation troubled him deeply. He didn't even have to eavesdrop on Count Dooku's conversations before he was captured; this act alone was enough to know that these people clearly wanted to provoke the Republic into starting a war. Yet another galaxy-wide war that no one knew how would end, or when: before them were years of pain, sorrow and death. That was what war was and Obi-Wan was painfully aware of it. It was not glamorous or exciting. It was chaos and grief. And that army he had discovered in Kamino, how had that come to be? How could the Jedi Order overlook such an enormity? However, they had, because the Dark Side clouds everything and it had been hovering over them for much longer than Obi-Wan would care to admit and they could hardly even see it. He felt like a failure! Ten years had passed by and the other Sith Lord had not been discovered yet. They even allowed themselves to believe for some time that there was no other, that maybe the one he killed had not taken an apprentice yet, or maybe even killed his Master. They, the Jedi, had become over confident and too sure of themselves and this Sith Lord had been able to take the better of them for the past ten years.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi had failed! The Jedi Order had failed! And because of their failure, a war was beginning…_

Anakin watched as the three creatures were released and approached them. He suddenly felt afraid. He had been in dangerous situations before but, for some reason, he felt that this time it was graver. He did not know why, it was not the situation itself that caused that fear within him, it was something else, something further away, something evil. He felt it through the Force and the Force had never lied to him before. However, he knew that if he were to survive this he had to concentrate on what was happening.

"_Be mindful of the future, but never at the expense of the moment," _his Master always said to him. One of the last lessons he had learned from his own Master, a quite wise one to be sure. Therefore, he struggled to pull away that feeling, and he was able to, at least to a certain extent.

He recognized those creatures only from his studies at the Temple; he had never seen them face to face before: a nexu, a reek and an acklay. They were completely different from each other, except on two aspects: they were all equally ugly and they were all equally deadly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" he finally voiced his concern. His Master said nothing immediately. Anakin took a deep breath as he saw them approaching them. The things looked like they had starved for weeks.

"Just relax, concentrate," Obi-Wan advised sensing his Padawan's anxiety.

"What about Padmé?" Anakin asked, finally remembering that the Senator was with them. Even if he didn't feel a special fondness for her, which he obviously did, he couldn't avoid worrying. Protecting her was his mission, after all.

"She seems to be on top of things," Obi-Wan replied making Anakin look her way. She had freed one of her hands from the metallic binders with a hairpin and was climbing to the top of the pole. If he wasn't in such a big pile of bantha's poodoo he would've laughed at his Master's joke. He never lost his sense of humor.

Seeing the Senator in a safe spot helped Anakin concentrate on his own rescue. He soon set his chains free from the pole and was riding one of the creatures, after calming it with the help of the Force, taking Padmé and his Master with him.

That part was easy. And now what? There was no possible way of leaving that arena. Anakin studied all the exits, all the possible solutions. He encountered nothing but obstacles on their way. There were too many guards on each exit, too many Geonosians around them, a bounty hunter and Count Dooku. There was no way they would leave that place: they were three against Force knows how many. Suddenly, Anakin's hope was restored. A purple blade shone right in front of Dooku's throat and hundreds of lightsabers began igniting across the arena.

A fellow Jedi threw two lightsabers to himself and his Master enabling them to free themselves from their restraints and to start fighting the thousands of battle droids that began surrounding them.

_The battle of Geonosis had begun…_

Many Jedi's lives had been taken already, they were terribly outnumbered and Count Dooku knew it. They had lost, or so Anakin thought. Suddenly gunships filled with soldiers in white armors began landing around them, on one of them stood Master Yoda. Anakin didn't know where those soldiers came from but at that moment that really didn't matter. The three of them ran inside one of the gunships that immediately took off.

It was always like that: every single time they thought they had been defeated someone or something would come to their rescue. Anakin and his Master had always lived standing with half their feet off that edge, and even though it wasn't always pleasant, they had always managed to stay alive. This time was no exception.

It was Anakin who noticed Dooku speeding past them; he immediately ordered the troops to shoot him down but to no avail, for they soon ran out of rockets to fire. They kept pursuing him but they were under attack and their gunship was hit, causing the Senator to fall onto the reddish sand of the Geonosian desert.

"Get the ship down," Anakin yelled.

"Anakin, don't let your personal feelings get in the way," he admonished his Padawan "Follow that speeder!"

Anakin took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. His Master was right. The Senator would be safe and the most important thing was to get Dooku. They could finish this war as soon right then started if they captured him.

"Yes, Master…" he replied in a low voice, yet loud enough for his Master to hear him. He looked at his Padawan and nodded his head. It was often that this was the only sign of approval Anakin would get from his Master, but it was quite enough. To anyone it would seem cold and dismissive, but Anakin knew him long enough to know it meant appreciation. His Master was grateful that he made the right decision.

They soon landed on the hangar right behind the Count. They entered with their lightsabers ignited. Anakin was angry, he was furious. So many Jedi had been killed in that arena, it was Dooku's fault, and he could not let him get away with it.

"You're gonna pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku," the Padawan warned his enemy.

"We'll take him together; you're going slowly on the left…" Obi-Wan started but young Skywalker didn't even give him time to devise any kind of strategy, for he attacked Dooku on his own, with all his anger fueling him. He would pay for all he had done to the Jedi, he would taste the flavor of revenge, and he would die by Anakin's hand. That was what was on his mind; that was what drove him. Despite his Master's warnings behind him Anakin didn't stop himself, he attacked the Sith Lord with all he had and then he was beaten, with a raise of the Dark Lord's hand, he was completely and utterly beaten; thrown to the side of the room. The Force lightning struck him without him even being able to foresee it, it had been so fast, so unexpected. The pain was indescribable; Anakin could hear someone screaming but could not recognize his own voice. It was as if he was being burnt from the inside out and there was nothing he could do to defend himself. He fell half-unconscious on the floor.

Obi-Wan knew that Count Dooku was a fierce warrior; he had been his Master's Master. He had heard tales of him, of his strength, his power, his efficiency. He knew he was flawless with his lightsaber, and the Force could overcome any difficulty that a normal man would develop as age advanced. Obi-Wan knew that alone he could not defeat the fallen Jedi but he was not a man who gave up that easily.

"As you see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now… back down," Dooku warned, needlessly. He used Force Lightning against Obi-Wan, who gracefully took it with his lightsaber.

"I don't think so," he announced.

The Sith Lord drew his lightsaber and ignited it. The battle had begun. Obi-Wan was the first to attack but the Count was able to defend himself from all his strikes.

"Master Kenobi you disappoint me, Yoda held you in such high esteem…" he taunted, ignored by Obi-Wan as the battle continued "Surely you can do better" he continued, an evil smirk drawing on his aged lips. Obi-Wan kept attacking and as soon as the Count encountered an opportunity he wounded the Jedi Knight on the arm and leg, making him fall. He raised his lightsaber to Obi-Wan, ready to strike him down, but before he could do it Anakin's lightsaber intercepted his.

The pain was terrible but he had to overcome it, he tried again and again but he could not. Nevertheless, right then, at that precise moment – when he knew his Master was going to be killed, ruthlessly murdered as he lied wounded on the floor unable to defend himself – no pain mattered. Hence, he jumped and he saved his Master from certain death.

"Brave of you boy. I would've thought you had learned your lesson," Dooku remarked. Anakin thought he spoke too much, but replied nonetheless.

"I am a slow learner…"

Anakin received the lightsaber his Master sent him. He was calmer now, able to devise a strategy and see the flaws on his opponent's style, but there weren't enough flaws. Even with the advantage of fighting with two weapons against one, he could not find an opening. Dooku was skilled, much more than Anakin had anticipated. So skilled that one of his lightsabers was soon disposed by Count Dooku's. Anakin still had one though, so the battle continued. It was hard though, Dooku's style was meticulous, it was graceful and refined. It didn't matter how much Anakin searched for a flaw, it never happened. He was unblemished, nearing perfection. He was also calmer than Anakin. Young Skywalker was fighting with passion, but even though he had always been taught that a Sith draws power from his emotions, he knew his opponent was fighting with wit. Soon, the flaw came from where Anakin didn't wish: it came from himself. His offensive style, while powerful, also had disadvantages. A failed strike, a moment without defense, and Count Dooku was merciless. He didn't even bother to strike his lightsaber for minimum damage; instead he cut his scarlet blade right through his arm.

Obi-Wan's body softened Anakin's fall. He was glad he was there because the pain was already unbearable, so unbearable that he immediately lost consciousness.

Count Dooku retrieved his blade, but the sound of Master Yoda's gimer stick echoing throughout the silent hangar was unmistakable; Obi-Wan knew it well, as did Dooku. The latter immediately turned to face his new opponent, a seemingly harmless one, but one he was sure he could not beat. Master Yoda was a powerful Jedi, the Force ran strong through him, and he had perfected its use to a level that the Sith Lord's skills could not compete with, not yet at least.

"Master Yoda…"

"Count Dooku…"

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time," Dooku said, trying to look sure of himself and succeeding. A battle of the Force began. With it, Dooku threw objects at the old Jedi Master, but Yoda avoided them with no difficulty.

"Powerful you have become Dooku. The Dark Side I sense in you," Yoda says.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi! Even you," the Sith announces proudly before sending Force Lightning on Yoda's way. To his surprise, the Jedi took it in his hand and threw it to the ceiling. He tried again and realized it could go on to be a never-ending fight as the Jedi absorbed the Lightning in his hand until it disappeared.

"Much to learn, you still have,"

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force… but by our skills with a lightsaber," he said as he ignited his crimson blade once again, to clash against Yoda's sapphire one. Their fight was quick and graceful, but Dooku knew he was running out of time. With Yoda as his opponent and Republic troops approaching the hangar, he knew he would not survive this encounter.

"Fought well you have, my young Padawan," Yoda said, knowing as well as the Sith Lord that his time was running out.

"This is just the beginning," he responded before using the Force to drop a large power column on Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, knowing that Yoda would do all to save them. And so he did, using the Force the Grand Master of The Jedi Order diverted the column saving both the Knight and the Padawan. As the coward he was, Dooku took the opportunity to flee.

Anakin woke up. He opened his eyes to realize all around him was white and the stench of bacta invaded his nostrils.

"Are you alright?" he heard the familiar voice asking.

"Are we back at the Temple?" Anakin asked. He noticed his voice was caught in his throat and coughed to clear it, finally looking at his Master.

"Yes, we've been brought to the Healers. Are you feeling alright?" Anakin nodded his response. Finally, his mind was becoming clearer; he must have been under the effect of drugs, because everything was coming so slowly. He remembered he had to fight Count Dooku, he cringed as he remembered when he was struck with Force Lightning, his heart sank as he remembered his Master almost being killed by the Count and then, then he remembered his arm. Dooku had cut it off. He closed his eyes again; he didn't feel like he could look at it just yet. He had to make sure it really wasn't there. With his left hand, he reached for it, but instead of feeling nothing, or of feeling flesh, he felt something cold, metallic.

"They replaced it with a prosthetic arm. It's very advanced, they say," Obi-Wan said as he watched his young Padawan. Anakin finally opened his eyes to look at it. It looked ugly, it was silver and the tips of the fingers were golden. He flexed his fingers and it seemed to work well despite the mechanical sounds it made. He would have to cover that up somehow. He landed his new arm on his stomach and noticed that he could feel the sheet that was covering him.

"It has touch sensors," he said to no one in particular.

"Yes, they said it would take some time for you to adapt but that you'll be fine," Anakin closed his eyes again. He felt tired, very tired. It seemed it had all been just a few minutes ago, it was all too fresh in his mind.

"How long have I been out?" he asked his Master.

"For about two days, you were in the bacta tank and they performed the surgery on your arm just a few hours ago," Anakin nodded and fell silent. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? He felt bad; he had not behaved like a good Jedi, he had not conducted himself as he should have. He opened his eyes again with some difficulty, but it couldn't wait.

"I'm sorry Master…" he began.

"Anakin, please rest. We don't need to speak right now…" Obi-Wan interrupted him.

"No, I want to talk now Master. I want to apologize to you, I allowed my anger to get the better of me and I shouldn't have, I'm a terrible Jedi…"

"That's not true, Anakin. The mere fact that you were able to recognize your mistake makes you a very good Jedi. You are human, Anakin and I know you strive for perfection, but it will not happen. Now please, rest. I need you up and running as soon as possible," Obi-Wan ran a soothing hand through Anakin's forehead, who gave his Master a small smile just before he fell asleep again.

Obi-Wan was in their shared quarters when his Padawan finally arrived from the Halls of Healing, after a week of treatments. The small apartment was simple: it consisted of two small sleeping chambers, a kitchen and living room, with only a small table and a small refresher. They had shared those quarters for the past ten years, they were the same quarters Obi-Wan had shared with his own Master. As soon as he arrived, Anakin flopped down on the small sofa without exchanging any words with his Master. He brought his mechanical hand to the reach of his gaze and started observing it. Obi-Wan noticed he seemed more comfortable with it now than he did when he woke up hours after his surgery.

"It sort of makes me look cool, somehow…" he remarked, causing Obi-Wan to release a small chuckle "I have get a glove to cover it, I don't want to scare the younglings," he continued.

"I don't think the younglings get scared that easily, but if it makes you feel better then you should," Anakin shrugged and retrieved his metallic hand to his lap. Obi-Wan noticed his apprentice looked contemplative, the smile that just moments before was adorning his features was now gone and he could easily sense his discomfort through the Force.

"Is something troubling you?" the Master asked and Anakin shrugged yet again.

"We didn't get a chance to talk since we left Coruscant".

"Is there something you want to speak of?" Anakin nodded but said nothing. Obi-Wan felt tempted to search his mind, but knew Anakin would not allow it. Furthermore, he trusted him, so he knew he would tell him what was happening eventually. He decided he should press him a little further "Anakin, if you don't talk to me, I can't help you".

"I know," Anakin sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again, "I feel conflicted, Master".

"Conflicted? Why?" Anakin brushed his face with his left hand as he gained courage to tell his Master all the events that had occurred on Naboo. He feared his reaction, he wasn't sure he could take it, but hiding it from him was doing quite a number on him. He was a secretive person by nature, except with his Master. Never before had he been hesitant of telling his Master anything; he trusted him completely, but this was so serious, he had messed up and now he'd have to deal with it, whether he wanted it or not. He finally gathered his courage.

"Master, something happened on Naboo…" his voice trailed off as his resolve drifted.

"Continue," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Well… The Senator and I, we spent a lot of time together, you know? She… she was really nice to me. Then when we got to Naboo, she was like, _really _nice, _too _nice. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't do anything about it. I just thought the mission would be over soon and that was it. But then, there was this one day, just a couple of days before I got your message, we were playing around and all – nothing bad, I swear! – but she was really close to me and… and… you know…" Anakin began stammering as his cheeks blushed to a deep crimson tone.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you elaborate?"

"Aw come on Master, don't make me say it…" he whined.

"You did it; you can certainly say it,"

"See? I knew I shouldn't have told you, I'll never hear the end of his! You're gonna be lecturing me for years! Oh boy…"

"Just tell me what happened, Anakin!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his Padawan's complaints.

"It's not like it was anything serious! We sort of… you know… kissed…" the last word came in a low whisper as Anakin reached to cover his eyes with his hand. His Master looked at him and he felt like laughing. For a moment he believed Anakin was going to tell him he and the Senator had been sexually involved, considering the redness of his cheeks one would think it was definitely it. However, when Anakin said the word "kissed" Obi-Wan felt an amusement that he was barely able to contain. Yet he did, because he had to. Of course, he had to have a conversation with his Padawan, but he would not lecture him. This was far less serious than his apprentice supposed.

"So you kissed? That's all?" Anakin nodded without facing his Master, "Anakin, the Code forbids attachments and as long as you didn't forge an attachment with the Senator there is no problem. It just happened. I honestly thought you had kissed other girls before" Obi-Wan finally let lose the chuckle that was caught in his throat.

"I didn't… I mean I did, but…"

"But?"

"But it was different this time… I don't know. In Geonosis she told me she loved me, Master," Anakin confessed.

"And what did you tell her?" all the amusement in Obi-Wan was finally gone. He had been in love before, when he was still a Padawan and he even left the Order temporarily. He doubted he would ever have returned if she hadn't died. The Jedi Order very seriously reproves attachments and he hoped Anakin could let go of his. He hadn't told him yet, but Obi-Wan knew him too well, he had taken care of him for most of his life, since he brought him to the Temple and he wasn't mistaken. This wasn't just a kiss: this was a real attachment.

"I told her it was impossible, because I'm a Jedi. But Master, I like her… and… I don't know what to do… What can I do, Master?" Anakin's frustration was more than evident and Obi-Wan felt at a loss for words. He knew a broken heart and that was the most terrible feeling.

"Anakin, you are a Jedi, you have a commitment to the Order and you have sworn an oath. If you wish to stay with the Order, than you must honor the Code; however, if you feel you cannot honor it, you have the choice to leave…" Anakin finally looked at his Master with bug eyes.

"Leave the Order? Are you saying I should just leave?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you have a choice, that if you feel that you cannot honor the Code you _should _leave," he corrected the Padawan.

"No, I will not leave the Order! I can't do that!"

"Then you cannot be with Padmé,"

"I know, Master. I know I can't be with her. That's not the point! The point is that I have feelings for her. I will not pursue them, I won't! I can promise you that! But… what do I do? With these feelings I have? I feel so lost, Master. I don't know what I can do… it pained me to tell her that we couldn't be together and it still does, but I was truthful. I made that decision and I'm not turning back. But… what do I do now?" the disturbance in Anakin's voice rose with every word.

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan as he sat next to his Padawan and landed an assuring hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard and it will be hard," Anakin was already familiar with his Master's youthful indiscretions, actually the whole Order spoke of it, so he knew he understood, "but you must train yourself to let go".

"How?" he questioned simply.

"With time, patience, maturity, meditation and I am quite positive you will succeed. Sometimes you forget you are human, Anakin. You forgot it when you apologized to me for what happened on Geonosis, but you must understand that you cannot be perfect, you will never be perfect; and throughout your life, you will have to struggle to overcome these imperfections. Not that falling in love is an imperfection at all, but you are a man before you are a Jedi and Jedi have the same feelings as other men. We just need to control them better. However don't think that you will never experience conflict again after you overcome this, for you will; and it will always be hard to overcome, but if you follow the right path you will always be able to, I am sure of it," Anakin snorted at his Master's response.

"You trust me _that _much, Master?"

"I do Anakin, I trust you unconditionally and I know you will never let me down,"

"Isn't that some sort of attachment?"

"It is, but didn't I just tell you that you'd always have attachments and conflicts of some sort? I am attached to you as you are to me. You are like my son, I love you like my own son and I know you love me like your father. The question is, will you ever be able to let go of me if the time comes? And the same question applies to Senator Amidala. Every men loves, but as a Jedi you must be able to sacrifice my life in order to save others. That's the difference between Jedi and other people…"

"Would you, Master? Would you sacrifice my life to save others?"

"I don't know, Anakin. We will see it if ever the time comes. Now come, we have to report to the Council. They're sending us on an assignment tomorrow, after all we have a war to fight," Anakin nodded. He felt better after speaking to his Master, he always did. Somehow, it was all going to be alright and if even for just a few moments, Anakin believed in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, this one was quicker. That's because I'm dying to get to the next one. There will be new characters and the plot shall thicken. Enjoy and please leave your review :)**


	4. Chapter Three: Compliments and Padawans

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. George Lucas.**

**A/N: Here's the update, a few new characters and this is sort of a transition chapter. Some of these names will be crucial characters in the story. Enjoy and please, leave your review :)**

* * *

><p>"Master Skywalker, how good it is to see you!" the Chancellor greeted.<p>

"Thank you, it's good to see you too Chancellor. I was told you wanted to see me?" Anakin replied as he entered the sumptuous office that Chancellor Palpatine redecorated as soon as his mandate began almost eleven years before.

"I must admit that my purpose when I invited you here was completely selfish. I heard you were on leave for a short time and I had to congratulate you," Palpatine smiled at Anakin.

"Congratulate me?"

"Well of course! You were Knighted recently and I hadn't had the opportunity to speak to you,"

"Oh, that; of course. Thank you, your Excellency," young Skywalker bowed respectfully, "though your motive isn't selfish at all".

"It must be quite the honor to become a Jedi Knight, and I must admit I was rooting for you. Your deeds in the war have been quite spectacular. You are one of the most talented Jedi I have ever met, if not the most talented,"

"I thank you for the compliment Chancellor, but Jedi work as a whole. You can't give me credit and take it from them," Anakin said it with a smile, but it always felt odd to him when Palpatine addressed him in such a way, "Besides, I doubt war is good way of gaining honor, I would much rather being honored by bringing peace".

"You are wise indeed, I wish we could end this war right now. But with General Grievous and Count Dooku alive it is quite impossible," Palpatine observed.

"Believe me Chancellor, the first priority of the Jedi Order is capturing them. No one wishes peace more than the Jedi, we are peacekeepers after all".

"Indeed you are, and I have full trust on the abilities of the Jedi, especially on yours," a sincere smile spread across the face of the Chancellor. Anakin stood silent for a few moments and then cleared his throat.

"Please forgive me your Excellency, but I have pressing business at the Temple. I should be going unless there is something else you would like to speak to me about," Anakin said. For some reason that could not yet explain, he was feeling uncomfortable. The less time he spent in that room, the better.

"Please forgive me for taking up so much of your time, Anakin. I really just wanted to congratulate you. Thank you for coming to see me in such a short notice. I'm sure you're quite busy," the Chancellor told him.

"It was no trouble at all, Sir, I am always at your disposal," Anakin left with a bow of his head. He walked through the corridors of the Senate building as he thought of the strange reason the Chancellor had for dragging him out of the Jedi Temple during his leave. He wasn't the first Jedi to have been bestowed Knighthood since the Clone Wars had begun, but as far as he knew the Chancellor never congratulated any of them personally. He knew the leader of the Senate had a soft spot for him, he never made a point of hiding it, but what he didn't understand was why. And there was one lesson he had certainly learned from his Master: never trust a politician. To that lesson he was always going to remain faithful, especially when it came to the Chancellor. Anakin understood the reason why the Senate had decided to extend his mandate and yet it didn't make him feel any more comfortable, especially since the Senate was already planning to vote him more emergency powers.

Anakin's train of thought broke suddenly, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. For the last half year, every time he had been on Coruscant he had tried his best to avoid her, but he was so distracted with his own thoughts about the Republic that he couldn't even sense her approaching. Therefore, he did the only thing he could do: he turned to respond.

"Padmé, how are you?" he asked as he stopped in the middle of the wide and long corridor; he looked at the woman he was not able to let go of yet. He swallowed dry before she responded.

"I am well. And you?" she smiled, she seemed genuinely pleased to see him.

"Well, I'm alright I suppose. War is never easy…" Anakin shrugged. He didn't know why he had said that, telling her he was alright would've made that conversation much shorter. Yet he found himself being honest with her.

"Yes, this dreadful war," her expression fell "I can't believe I wasn't here to try to stop the Military Creation Act. So much time working on it, for nothing," she sighed in defeat.

"Considering the events on Geonosis I feel there wasn't much you could've done, Senator. At least you still have your life," he mused and she knew he was right. After what happened months before was no possibility of her or anyone else convincing the Senate that an army was unnecessary.

"Yes, I suppose that's true…" she trailed off "I heard you are a Knight now," she changed the subject after a short silence.

"You and everyone, apparently. News travels fast," he chuckled.

"Of course they do. The Holonet loves you!"

"I'd rather they didn't…"

"They are quite a nuisance sometimes, you and Master Kenobi are quite the team according to them," Padmé giggled.

"Don't listen to then, I'm sure they make way too much of it".

"I doubt it, honestly. I have no doubt that you're an amazing Jedi… and Master Kenobi of course…" Anakin felt awkward. He hadn't seen her much after Geonosis and even though he was enjoying their little chatter, compliments only made him want this meeting to end.

"Senator, please forgive me, Master Yoda is expecting me at the Temple. I must hurry," he said.

"Yes, you don't want to keep him waiting. It was good to see you again, Master Skywalker," she felt herself blush even though she didn't understand why. Or maybe she did and she just didn't want to think of it. Being around him was just intoxicating. She wondered if he felt the same as he walked away after excusing himself. The Senator stood and watched him leave, she noticed the new scar over his eye and she worried about him. She wanted to have asked him how it had happened but refrained. Yes, distance was the best course of action, and even though it was, she couldn't stop the impulse of calling after him as soon as she saw him wandering the Senate's corridors. She sighed wondering what it could have been before returning to her office and burying herself with work again; but that day, not even work could stop her from thinking of Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin entered the meditation room where Master Yoda was expecting him. But before he did he closed his eyes and shook all the thoughts of Padmé Amidala from his mind, he couldn't risk the wise Master entering his thoughts and knowing all the things he didn't want anyone to know. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her, there were days, especially after battles, that he almost couldn't resist the urge of leaving and go seek comfort in her arms. He wondered often what it would be like to hold her one more time, but he had made the decision of letting go and he would, one day. His love for her would never be nothing but platonic. Most days he was okay with that, but some he wished he had the freedom to be with her. he finally cleared his mind.

He didn't know the reason why Master Yoda had called him for but he knew he was late and he never liked when people were late. The call from the Chancellor had been unexpected though and he couldn't have refused to go see him. He gazed at Master Yoda who seemed to be deep in meditation and took a seat in front of him, as soon as he did Yoda opened his eyes and regarded him.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Late you are young Skywalker," Yoda said.

"Forgive me, Master. I had a call from the Senate and the Chancellor requested my presence. I thought I would be here in time, but I was… delayed…" he thought of his brief conversation with Padmé but soon shunned it off again. Knowing the old Jedi Master he would certainly pick up on it and that's the last thing Anakin wanted.

"Request your presence the Chancellor did? For what?" Yoda seemed curious.

"Actually Master I found it very strange. He wanted to congratulate me for becoming a Knight, and called me there specifically for that. Maybe I'm just being paranoid though, but the Chancellor seems to always be trying to get on my good side," Anakin shrugged his shoulders as he replied to the Master.

"Interesting, that is. Meditate on his reasons, I will".

"Thank you, Master. If you find an explanation for his behavior that I haven't I would like to know," the young man smiled "but why did you call me here, Master?"

"Become a Knight you have, a student you must take," the old Master spoke bluntly in his odd sort of grammar, taking Skywalker completely by surprise.

"You want me to take a Padawan?" Anakin asked not being able to hide his surprise and Yoda only nodded in response. "But Master, isn't it too soon? And bringing a child to war? I have some reservations…"

"To help prepare the next generation a Jedi's duty is, your duty is".

"I know, Master. But do you actually believe I'm ready to take a Padawan?"

"Ready you are, young Skywalker".

"But who, Master?"

"Several younglings, prepared to begin training are. Come with me to see them you will, and among them a Padawan you will select," he explained as he began standing and heading for the corridors of the great Temple. Anakin followed. The walk to their destination was slow, Master Yoda took his steps unhurriedly with support of his gimer stick and Anakin actually had to stop regularly so that the small and aged Master could keep up with him. He wished he had brought his hover chair; that would've made their trip much quicker.

Master Yoda eventually led him to the corridors where several rooms served for the younglings to take their studies: there were rooms for lightsaber classes, for Force skills lessons, robotics, laboratories and general classrooms for miscellaneous studies like languages, math and even literature. It was a whole sector of the Temple dedicated to that alone. The Master began showing Anakin the several younglings who he deemed ready to begin training as Padawans. Almost silently, he told Anakin of each one of their skills and traits. Anakin thought it amazing how the old Master was able to know every singly youngling so well, just as he knew every member of the Jedi Order. He had been there for hundreds of years and somehow, he was a Master to every Jedi, he taught them all something, he gave lessons to all of them and Anakin remembered his own experiences as a youngling with Master Yoda. He was a patient and good teacher and the memories made Anakin smile.

They had observed a few of the younglings and they were yet to catch Anakin's attention. They stopped at a door; two younglings were sparring under the supervision of Master Windu. Yoda said nothing. Anakin watched them for some time and soon enough one of the younglings was in clear advantage. He had a pristine technique, quite above the average for his age.

"He's good," Anakin said.

"Good he is, and most eager to become _your _Padawan,"

"You mean he's trying to impress me?" Anakin chuckled. Yoda ignored the humor and nodded in response.

"What's his name?" the Knight asked.

"Eremin Tarn," Master Yoda replied. Anakin kept observing him but he wasn't sure, the boy was good with a lightsaber but choosing a Padawan was very important decision. He decided to watch him for a little while longer to try to make up his mind. There was something about that boy that Anakin didn't like, he didn't know what exactly, but there was something odd. He observed him and the more time it passed the stronger that feeling became.

"NO!", Anakin heard coming from the room behind him making his attention shift. The door was wide open, so Anakin turned to see what was happening. He stood at the door as Master Yoda followed him.

"I wouldn't do that at all," the same voiced continued. It came from a human youngling, a girl, slightly younger than the others Master Yoda had took him to see "your forces would all be destroyed in a matter of minutes," she continued but was soon interrupted by one of her companions.

"Oh yeah smart ass? What would you do then?" she rolled her eyes and pointed at the strategy map they had in front of them.

"You see these cannons here? While you don't destroy them you have no chance. With these troops here I'd create a diversion, and I'd hide two squadrons here, on each flank" she pointed "I'd send a stealth team back here to put charges on the cannons and destroy them, the diversion would take their attention away from them. And once they were destroyed I'd attack here and here and get it over with," she finished with a smug smile.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Anakin asked as he finally entered the room, making all the younglings look at him and the young blonde girl blush ten shades of red. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Perhaps Master, but there is no other way. They don't have many infantry troops here, if you destroy the cannons they have to retreat," she explained and Anakin looked at the map nodding his head.

"Many men could he lost at the diversion site…" he observed.

"Many more men would be lost if we went on a full front attack. And with the cannons we could never attack them from the flanks. It is a risk but I believe it's worth taking…" she said, her resolve growing at every word. She was young to be sure, but she seemed quite sure of herself.

"I agree with you, but there's always the chance that your stealth team wouldn't be able to cross their lines,"

"Yes Master, but see here, there's a flaw in their defenses, it would be a good place for the team to enter, it's still a risk, but the best option by far," she stood by her opinion.

"Well I always like people who are willing to take risks…"

"Too many risks Master Skywalker always takes," Yoda told the younglings who couldn't help but to enter a fit of giggles and Anakin couldn't help it any more than them "Continue," the old Master told the younglings as he led Skywalker out of the room and back to the Temple corridors.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Jeswi Ele,"

"Hmm…"

"Too young to begin a Padawan's training she is," Yoda said, as if he was reading Anakin's thoughts.

"How old is she?" he asked slightly annoyed. She didn't look _that _young.

"Eleven,"

"Come on Master, I started at nine! I don't think she's too young. If you want me to take a Padawan I'll take her,"

"Quite impressive young Tarn was,"

"Not as impressive as her! She's not too young Master! I wouldn't put her in harm's way, Master, if that's what you're worried about. And if you still insist she's too young I'll wait for one or two years to train her," Anakin persisted.

"Stubborn you are! Of that you do not need!" Yoda said with annoyance before sighing "Your Padawan young Jeswi Ele is, report to you tonight she will," he accepted and walked away leaving Anakin standing in the hallway. He couldn't believe he actually had taken a Padawan. He shook his head and walked towards his quarters.

"_My Master will never believe this!"_

Anakin walked slowly to his quarters, he wasn't sure his decision to take a Padawan was the best, but if Master Yoda thought him ready to begin preparing the next generation of Jedi he wasn't the one who was going to argue it. There was only one person who could, and Anakin thought he probably would: his Master.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi loved his Padawan as if he was his own son. He had taken him as his student under most tragic circumstances, but looking back, he believed it had been the right thing to do. He helped him forget the death of his Master – not forget _per se_, but to conquer the negative feelings it brought him – and he also was Obi-Wan's pride and joy. Anakin was by far the most gifted child at the Temple. Obi-Wan recalled that it even gained him a few enemies among the other Padawans, especially Ferus Olin and Tru Veld. They were the only ones at the time that could actually have some chance of _competing _with Anakin – even though competition was seen with a disagreeable eye by the Order – but it couldn't be helped. Boys would be boys, and it didn't matter that they were Jedi. The interesting is that, even though Ferus and Anakin never got along, Tru was actually one of his best friends. A nasty business with a malfunctioning lightsaber and a death of someone close soured their friendship, which was quite a shame, for Anakin was left with almost no friends his age in the Jedi Order. His talents brought envy: a trait must to be disliked, especially in Jedi, but Anakin had to deal with it all his life.

At nine years old, at the time Obi-Wan began Anakin's training, he was as skilled as any other much older Padawan. The Master couldn't lie and say he didn't like it, he loved when he saw his young apprentice win sparring match after sparring match. However, Anakin's exceptional abilities meant more responsibility, not only to himself, but also to young Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't have been so forgiving of his learner's immaturities, but he was. He was never able to teach Anakin to be more patient, or to be less rash. He certainly didn't lead by example when it came to attachments; in fact, he had actually admitted to having a father/son relationship with him rather than a Master/Padawan one. But that couldn't be helped anymore than the competition amongst Jedi. However, his greatest concerns about his Padawan weren't even those; he feared for Anakin's vanity. He never hid he thought himself the best, and he certainly did; and even worse, he wanted to be even better. Everyone wants to improve themselves, to be sure, but Anakin was on a different level: he wanted to be the greatest Jedi in history Obi-Wan feared that this lust for power would ruin that little boy he met on Tatooine.

Despite all of Obi-Wan's reservations, the truth was that the Order was in desperate need of Knights. Jedi had been dying at a rate that the Council had never expected when the war began; and since there was much urgency several Padawans were Knighted, either being dispensed of the trials, or just by taking one of them. Anakin was the first, no trials at all, his injuries in his duel with Count Dooku and his accomplishments during the first months of the war spared him from them. Under normal circumstances, Anakin's training would last at least two more years, but the deaths of Jedi were overwhelming the Jedi Order. Right after him, Ferus Olin and Tru Veld were bestowed knighthood as well. They surely didn't like Anakin had beaten them to it once again, but the latter was quite proud of himself. Pride was another of Anakin's flaws, or so Obi-Wan thought.

"_Maybe there are too many flaws…"_

Anakin barged in to their shared quarters and flopped himself down on the sofa, as he always did. Obi-Wan was startled by the sudden interruption of his train of thought.

"You never did learn how to knock, did you?" he asked.

"Why should I knock? I live here too, remember?" he rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan followed suit. "Master, you will never believe what I'm about to tell you," Anakin said after a short silence.

"I'm afraid to ask, Anakin," the young man chuckled.

"I took a Padawan," he said simply.

"You what?" Obi-Wan wasn't easily shocked, but this had shocked him. Anakin wasn't even twenty years old yet and he took a Padawan? _Impossible!_

"What are you so surprised about?"

"You're too young to have an apprentice," the Master said, making Anakin furrow his eyebrows.

"For someone who says he trusts me so much, you don't seem to have any faith in me, at all," he spat bitterly.

"You're misinterpreting my words, I didn't say that. But there are things you should work on yourself before you begin someone else's training!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Anakin stood.

"Like your arrogance, Anakin, and your pride and your patience."

"You know what? You're always like this! Am I not a good Jedi? Have I ever failed you?"

"You are a good Jedi, and I am proud of you. But Anakin, you still have much to learn," Kenobi reasoned. Anakin narrowed his eyes and his Master knew he was mad at him; he never liked criticism, even though he was the one who disapproved of himself more often.

"Master Yoda thinks I'm ready," he lifted his chin. There was that pride again.

"Master Yoda doesn't know you as well as I do. You're a good Jedi; I just think you should've waited a little longer".

"I'll prove you wrong, Master," Anakin replied.

"I hope you do, Anakin…"

Anakin left the room even faster than he entered it. He was mad at Obi-Wan, he had always been overly critical no matter how hard he tried. He knew he wasn't going to react well to this but he hadn't expected _this. _He should have though, it was just like Obi-Wan to ruin a perfectly good day with a lecture. But what he was forgetting is that he wasn't his Master anymore. Anakin had gotten what he had always wanted: he was a Jedi Knight and he was damn proud of himself. Yes, he was and he wouldn't deny it, it didn't matter to him that Obi-Wan thought pride was a flaw, he had the right to savor this victory, he had worked for it all his life: he had worked hard, very hard, too hard! He had been taken from his Mother, he had been trained and taught endlessly for a single goal and now his mentor was making it hard for him to enjoy it. He knew Obi-Wan thought his training should have lasted longer and even though Anakin agreed occasionally, most of the time he didn't. He deserved it; he earned it!

"Master Skywalker?" he heard his name being called from behind.

"What?" he spat as he turned to see the one who had dared to annoy him when he wanted to be left in peace. As Anakin looked, he realized that it was Master Mundi's Padawan. His response made the young man look scared, he was frozen on his spot as he heard Anakin shout at him: and Anakin hated that moment, he realized that his Master was probably right. _Hadn't he, himself, just wondered about his own abilities to give training just a few hours ago? _The young Knight shook his head before addressing the silent Padawan again "I'm sorry, you were looking for me?"

"Yes, Master," his expression softened "Master Yoda asked me to tell you that I should take care of your new quarters, for you and your Padawan. If you follow me I'll take you there, it's just down the corridor".

"Sure," he said as he followed the Padawan. He hadn't even thought about that, for the first time, after ten years, he wouldn't share the same quarters as his Master. He was going to share them with his own Padawan – not that he spent much time at the Temple, the war kept him away for the most part – but he still felt it was odd. He would miss Obi-Wan's cooking, and even his lousy morning mood. He'd have to apologize for his reaction, too often he lost control of himself and he couldn't. The way he had spoken to his Master was wrong, he was never good at taking criticism; he thought he would never be, but he usually ended up regretting it, just like he was regretting it at that moment.

He followed the young Twi'lek to his new chambers; they were just down the hallway from his Master's, he wouldn't be far from him. Anakin entered, they looked exactly the same. The two small bedrooms, a living room and kitchen and a refresher. It was so empty though, it made Anakin cringe. It lacked the slight mess they always left behind them, the boots scattered across the room, cloaks hanging from chairs and all of that. He had to admit, he and his Master were quite the slobs.

"Thanks, Anakin said, "I'll move my things here right away, you may go now".

"You're welcome, Master Skywalker," the young one bowed and left the room. Anakin sat on a chair, he would have to go back and speak to his Master, he was surely on the same place he had left him only a few minutes ago. He hated to apologize, maybe he was too proud, but he would have to. He couldn't deny the wish that his Master would apologize to him too. Despite knowing he should've handled the situation better, he also was growing very tired of being treated like a child. He was a Knight, and everyone – especially his Master – seemed to keep forgetting that. Now he was gladder than ever that Master Yoda had given him the opportunity to take a Padawan, it was a great responsibility indeed, but Anakin was going to do his best.

It had been too often that Masters kept losing their Padawans since the war had begun. Inexperienced Jedi were dropped on the front by their Masters with no regard for anything, not their age, or their lack of training. Thirteen-year-old younglings were left leading entire squads of clones, at the front view of the droids' weapons, which were programmed to be merciless. Anakin knew it was needed, and that they were not normal younglings, but still, Anakin swore to himself that Jeswi would survive that war unharmed and alive.

Someone knocked on the door and Anakin looked out the window, he noticed that the night was falling upon Coruscant, he had sat in that room longer than he had thought.

"Come in," he responded and the door soon slid open. A blonde girl was there, Jeswi Ele, with a small backpack on her shoulders; she smiled as she saw her new Master already waiting for her.

"Hello Master, Master Yoda told me to report to you here," Anakin stood and regarded her. Without that resolve in her voice, she seemed smaller and more fragile than she looked hours before when Anakin had been inspecting the younglings with Master Yoda, but somehow, Anakin knew she was not as delicate as she seemed.

"Yes, he told me you'd come. I'm Anakin Skywalker," he introduced himself with a smile.

"Jeswi Ele," she stretched her little hand for him to shake. Anakin let out a chuckle as he took it in his much larger one.

"Come on, drop your stuff here. I have to go to my old quarters to pack. Have you ever met Master Kenobi? He's there; he'll make dinner for us," he grinned. The Padawan did as she was told and they slowly began walking the short distance that separated them from Anakin's former Master.

"Master, does Master Kenobi know we're coming?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, but as far as he knows I still live there".

"Oh… okay…"

"Are you shy?" he asked. She shrugged. "Don't be, he's cool," he grinned as he opened his Master's door with the help of the Force. That was usually how all the doors opened in the Temple, for security reasons.

"Anakin, you're back," Obi-Wan said dryly as he watched his former Padawan come in.

"Yeah… sorry about earlier, Master," he ran a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan thought he looked quite endearing whenever he was embarrassed about something.

"We'll discuss it later. Now who do we have here?" he questioned as he looked at the youngling half hidden behind his former apprentice.

"Master, this is Jeswi Ele, my Padawan," he stated proudly, "Jeswi, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Master".

"Hello there! I assume you both want dinner, seeing you've arrived right on time,"

"You know me too well, Master. Can you stay with her while I pack?"

"Pack?"

"Yeah, I sort of forgot to tell you I was assigned new quarters," he shrugged.

"Oh, I see… alright then. Go ahead. Sit down Jeswi, we don't want you to get tired on your first day with Anakin," he chuckled as his Padawan turned to leave. He waited until his old Padawan disappeared inside his old sleeping chambers before addressing the youngling, "How did you meet Master Skywalker?" he asked the young girl.

"He came in my classroom with Master Yoda earlier today, we talked about this strategic assignment I was doing and then he left," she shrugged.

"Oh, that was it?" she nodded.

"Later Master Yoda called me to the Council, I thought I was in trouble, but it turned out he just wanted to tell me Master Skywalker had taken me as his Padawan and that I was to report to him at once," she grinned.

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"You promise you won't tell Master Yoda?" she whispered.

"Promise!"

"A couple of friends of mine and I were playing some pranks on Master Windu the other day," she giggled "he kept losing his holopad and finding it in the weirdest places," she giggled hinting at her naughtiness.

"Oh dear, you and your Master will certainly get along," he laughed.

"And why is that?" Anakin said as he entered the small kitchen again, with his few belongings already packed.

"Let's just say you and your Padawan have the same taste in jokes,"

"It's good taste then".

It was late, much later than her usual bedtime, but that night she could not sleep. Jeswi was excited, she couldn't believe she was a Padawan…

_A Padawan…_

And so young, that wasn't very usual. And she wasn't just a regular Padawan, she was apprentice to Master Skywalker and he was like the greatest Jedi ever! Oh boy, Eremin would be mad when he found out, for months he's been saying he was going to be chosen as Master Skywalker's Padawan. But she was the one who got chosen. She still couldn't believe it, she was so happy! She wondered what she would be doing in the next few years, she wondered whether or not her Master would take her with him on his missions: he probably would cause she was his Padawans and that's what Masters and Padawans do, they go on missions together!

_This is so cool!_

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and it opened.

"Jeswi, why are you still up? Are you alright?" her Master asked as he peeked in.

_How did he even know she was still awake?_

"I couldn't sleep, Master," she said shyly.

"You better get some rest though, we start your training tomorrow and I can hear you think all the way from my room," he snickered.

_Blast!_

"Sorry Master," this guy was good.

"It's alright," he said as he entered the room and landed a hand on her forehead, "now get some sleep," and she did immediately with the slight Force suggestion from her Master, she didn't even hear him leave the room.


	5. Chapter Four: Problems of a Master

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. George Lucas.**

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, finally. It took some time, but it was missing something when I wrote it, so I had to make many changes to it. This chapter was quite odd for me to write and I hope I didn't fail to transmit the ideas that I had on my mind. It doesn't involve much action, but it seemed important for relationship and character development. I wanted to show Anakin's problems with attachment, that he still has despite everything, and I wanted to make the parallels between his relationship with his Master and with his Padawan. I hope I succeeded. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.**

**As for the ones who wondered why Anakin didn't take Ashoka as his Padawan in this story, it was merely a practical matter. Ashoka didn't really fit the future chapters in the story, and despite my great love for her, I had to let her go. And since this is classified as AU I allow myself some liberties. :)**

**Please enjoy and review. Reviews are strength to go on :)**

* * *

><p>This was not at all what she thought it would be. It was worse, much worse. It was poodoo, it stank and most of all, it <em>sucked! <em>It didn't even matter that it all meant the same, because the more words she'd find the more words would apply to her situation.

_And was it mentioned that it sucked?_

Yes, indeed it did. The first weeks had been fine, they were at the Temple; they trained, and meditated, and created their training bond, and worked on it, and they had fun, and her Master was starting to teach her a bunch of cool things. And yeah, he was a cool guy, he wasn't all stuck up and nose up like most Knights and Masters at the Temple. He called her Jes, to shorten the name that wasn't too long to begin with, and it was an unusual thing, because Jedi weren't known for their use of endearments. But her Master was cool like that, or so she thought. That would pretty much sum up the beginning of her training with Master Skywalker and it was ok, he was on leave and all and he spent most of her time with her and Master Kenobi.

But then he left, and he not only left, but he left _without _her! And to her that was outrageous! But it was fine, the first time it didn't even bother her that much, because it was the first time. But then he came back, and he left without her _again_, and then _again and again and again! _It had been almost a year and she had hardly set foot out of the Temple, unless it was to go somewhere on Coruscant. _She hadn't left Coruscant at all! _And even on Coruscant, it was downright annoying! Except for the fun stuff like going to Dex once in a while, but the worst of all was the stupid Senate and the stupid Chancellor.

_Yes, that's right, she said stupid, so what?_

She didn't give a rat's ass if he was the Chancellor, every time her Master finally set foot on Coruscant, _where he had left her in the first place, _the Chancellor would take him away. At first, her Master had taken her with him to the Senate building but the Chancellor always shut the door on her face, and she just waited and waited for hours before her Master came back, with that all apologetic look on his face that she couldn't stand anymore! Eventually he stopped taking her, or maybe she just stopped going, she wasn't really sure but it didn't matter. However, it was safe to say that Jeswi Ele disliked Chancellor Palpatine very, very much.

And now, how were things? Did they still suck?_ YES!_ A week ago her Master approached her with this huge grin on his face, claiming that he _finally _was going to take her on a mission. She was happy, to say the least, but it was for no reason as she turned out to realize. And why is that, might you ask? Because, instead of being with her Master _doing _something, she was stuck in the Jedi Cruiser and now he left her standing there in her quarters to go Force knows where!

_UGHHHHHH!_

As soon as they entered the _Resolute _her Master showed her to her quarters, which were right next to his. And while they were on their way there, that's when things started to suck all over again!

"Jeswi," she raised an eyebrow, her Master only called her by her name when he was going to say something he knew she wouldn't like, like all those times he left _without _her.

"Yes, _Master?_" she narrowed her eyes.

"You're going to do exactly as I tell you, aren't you?" he asked. _Great, _now he was trying to soften the blow.

"Of course, after all this _is _our first mission together," soften _this_!

"Well, yeah, in a way it is…" he rubbed his forehead and she sent him a deadly glare. Too bad he wasn't looking.

"In a way?" she asked. He wasn't talking fast enough.

"Yeah, you'll be staying here, while the battle on planet happens,"

"Why? Master Obi-Wan already destroyed the blockade, and we're going on ground assault, right?"

"No, _I'm _going on ground assault; _you're _staying right where you are. You'll come down on the planet once the battle is over,"

"WHAT?"

"Jeswi, don't yell at me," he admonished her.

"Don't yell at you? Are you kidding me?" she shouted even louder.

"I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect from you, my Padawan!" he was pointing a finger at her. Oh that's how it was going to work? _Fine! _She pointed her finger right back at him!

"Then start treating me like a Padawan!" she yelled again. Anakin was starting to feel a headache coming. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He knew his Padawan had been frustrated for some time now, and he understood why. But, to be completely honest, he didn't even had the time to work on it with her, and that was making him frustrated. _Maybe Obi-Wan was right, maybe he shouldn't have taken her._ However, he did and she was his responsibility so he was just gonna have to suck it up and handle it. He lowered his hand and took a deep breath, using the Force to calm himself down.

"Jeswi, I brought you here to watch, to learn, not to fight. You're not ready yet,"

"You always say that! If I don't start doing things then I'll never be ready, I'll never be good enough!" she just kept yelling and Anakin's frustration just kept growing. They had talked about this a hundred times. _Couldn't he do anything right?_

"Jeswi," he landed his hands on her tiny shoulders "You will be ready, just not yet. Now please, just do what I'm asking you… _please… _I promise we'll talk about this as soon as I return. Master Obi-Wan is boarding the Resolute and he'll look after you. Just watch him and Admiral Yularen, alright?"

She just nodded before her Master took his leave to prepare his upcoming battle. She knew she was supposed to obey to his Master and she would, but this was so frustrating! She felt she wasn't good enough, she tried _so hard! _And apparently nothing she did would ever suffice. She sat for a while, but she was far too annoyed to stay in one place so she left to wander about the ship, after all, she had never been inside a Jedi Cruiser before and at least she could see something interesting.

She walked around freely; she went to the bridge first, where Admiral Yularen was too busy ordering people around, no one even gave her a second look, then she continued wandering, everywhere she looked there were armored clones, either doing their jobs, whatever they were, or just enjoying a break. She finally sighed, even though the last person she wanted to see was her Master, after two hours of walking back and forth, she decided to go to the hangar. If he was somewhere other than the bridge, that would be the place to find him. As she walked in, she marveled at how huge it was, and observed the many shuttles and fighters landed. The hangar was quite busy; clones, mechanics and all sorts of technicians walked about in a hurry. She continued sauntering across the hangar, now trying to look for her Master, she was bored enough, might as well have a chat with him before he left without her… again.

It didn't take long before she found him, he was in conversion with Master Kenobi near his fighter. She approached him, despite their previous disagreement, he looked back before she even got there, clearly sensing her.

"Are you calmer now Jes?" he asked in a dry tone and she just rolled her eyes.

"Must you two always be fighting?" Obi-Wan interjected with a shake of his head.

"We're not fighting, Master. We just had a little divergence that _is _completely settled? Right Jes?" her Master looked at her from the corner of his eye. She rolled her eyes… again.

"Yeah… completely…" she responded dryly.

"General, it's time," a clone trooper interrupted the conversation.

"Jes, this is Captain Rex," he told her "and this his my Padawan, Jeswi Ele," he presented her and she could sensing something coming from him. _Was that pride? _No way, she was totally dreaming!

"It's good to meet you, Commander Ele. We've all heard much about you,"

"You have?" she raised an eyebrow and her Master smiled next to her.

"Enough chatter, let's get going Rex. And you, don't do anything stupid!" he warned "And listen to Obi-Wan. I'll see you down there when the battle is over,"

"May the Force be with you, Master," she said in a softer tone, after all, he _was _going to battle.

"May the Force be with you, Jes," he replied with a smile and a bow and left.

Obi-Wan was somewhat concerned. He was now quite sure that Anakin needed to wait a little longer to take a Padawan. Every single time there was a mission and Jeswi had to stay at the Temple, he had to listen to his former apprentice relating to him all kinds of heated discussions he had with his Padawan and it was quite upsetting. He understood Anakin, war was not a good time to train a Jedi, especially one this young, but what was done was done and now they'd just have to sort things out.

He could sense Jeswi's frustrations loudly through the Force, he ran a soothing hand down her back and led her to the bridge. Together and in silence, they watched as several Republic ships made their way to the planet, Felucia had been heavily under attack by the Separatists, but hopefully, this would be the last few days of occupation. He had enough confidence in Anakin's abilities to know that he would be able to win this battle.

He looked again at Jeswi, he had been distracted, but now that he observed her closely, he could see the tears shimmering on her eyes. She refused to let them out but he knew how it felt to feel rejected, and despite being well aware that Anakin looked after her safety and well-being to the best of his abilities, he could also understand how one so young and impatient wouldn't see it so. He remembered his last conversation with Anakin, right before he left, there was no doubt in his mind that his former Padawan's most pressing concern was with this young girl. Obi-Wan would do everything he could to help, for he knew that if Anakin would ever grow to love his own Padawan has Obi-Wan loved his former, she would be his drive for everything he did.

"_Master, I don't know what to do anymore"_ _Anakin had said, looking down._

"_About what, Anakin?" his former Master asked._

"_About Jeswi… she's so frustrated, but I can't just shove her in a battle, she's not ready… I don't… I don't want her to die, Master. She doesn't understand, she hasn't seen war and it's not the place for her. She's just a child… I tried explaining over and over again, but she won't listen to me, she doesn't understand…" he spoke very fast._

"_Anakin, she reminds me much of you. When I took you as my Padawan you were very young, there were things you couldn't do and yet you insisted and I still have no idea how I had the patience for your little temper tantrums. But you must give her time, and you must speak to her in earnest, not just giving her excuses because you know very well that she thinks that's what it is," Anakin sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair._

"_I know, Master" he finally spoke "I tried, I spoke to her so many times, but she has this thick head! She's so stubborn, I can't get her to understand. Could you please talk to her Master? I know it's a lot to ask, she's not your responsibility, but maybe she'll listen to you, you're patient and wise… and me… I'm just a kid… I fear you were right," he snorted, disappointed in himself._

"_Anakin, I know for sure, that you will be a great Master to Jeswi, this is just the beginning. You have to adapt to this new situation and the war certainly doesn't help. But hopefully, it will not last too long…" he sighed "But I will speak to her, I promise to do my best. I handled you so I can handle her," he chuckled making Anakin roll his eyes._

Now Obi-Wan stood there, thinking of a way to engage the young girl in conversation, but failing miserably because he simply had so much on his mind. He was sure that this war was making every Jedi a poorer one. In spite of himself, he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Jeswi, your Master is very concerned about you," he started, hoping this would be the best approach. She looked up at him, a tear that was stuck rolled down her flushed cheek.

"He thinks I'm no good, doesn't he?" her voice cracked and Obi-Wan's heart broke.

"No," he reached out a hand to clean her tear with his finger "your Master loves you very much. You see, he's afraid, he's afraid he might lose you in this war and he doesn't want you in it unless he's sure you're ready for it. You shouldn't want to grow up too fast, Jeswi. War is a terrible thing, there is so much death and so much…" he trailed off.

"But he shouldn't be afraid to lose me. Doesn't Master Yoda say that fear is a path to the Dark Side?" she let out a little sob and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, it is… Fear can be very dangerous and you have to let go of it. However, you can't be irresponsible. Even if he did let go of his fear, he couldn't put you in a situation that he knew would probably cost your life," this made Jeswi frown.

"That's not a very Jedi thing to do" Obi-Wan was taken aback "Master Yoda always taught us that Jedi give their lives for the greater good,"

"Oh dear, I think you're even worse than your Master,"

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his beard in thought.

"When Anakin was about your age, he always wanted to go with me on missions, and sometimes I didn't let him, for the exact same reason he doesn't let you. And, like you, he complained and threw tantrums, but at least he never tossed Master Yoda's teachings back at me," he gave her a displeased look that made her cringe, "But in the end, he understood, and now he understands better than ever. However, look at him, a great Jedi Knight, with amazing skills. If I had sent him on missions he wasn't prepared for, he probably would have been killed, and you wouldn't have your Master, now would you? Do you understand now, Jeswi?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi, I think I do,"

"You must speak to your Master about this,"

"Yes, Master," she said sheepishly.

"Do you promise you will?"

"I promise,"

"Now, why don't we go speak with Admiral Yularen? I'm sure you have much to learn from him," the Master patted the young woman's back.

Anakin finally had some time to meditate. He felt like he needed it, three days in a battle weren't easy, but finally the droid army retreated. Another battle won, and dozens of lost men. Anakin connected with the Force, he sank deep into it and he mourned all of those who were gone, those who rejoined the Force. He wouldn't miss them, he'd let go, _he should _let go. Some of his best men were lost in battle, he had fought alongside with them for at least a year, and their loss was felt.

He opened his eyes, since the war had started meditation became harder and harder, the atrocities of war were hard to deal with, but he had no choice. He hoped it would end soon, he missed peace. He missed when he went to diplomatic missions, he missed when he was with his Master solving some far away border dispute, sometimes he even missed being a Padawan. Having this much responsibility on him weighed him down more every day. He had been eager to become a Knight, and when it came he welcomed it, he knew he was capable. But there was so much to deal with, that sometimes he doubted he could be a good Jedi. He also missed Obi-Wan, while he had been an apprentice he had always have his moral compass right next to him, always ready to give an advice, to sooth his worries and concerns, to make him be better than he was. He missed that, the constant presence of his former Master had been comforting, but now that they were apart much more, sometimes Anakin felt conflicted by his actions. He was afraid, too afraid… he was afraid that he wasn't there to protect Obi-Wan in case he needed him. Jaabim had been some time ago, but it would always remain fresh on his mind, the pain he felt, the loss had been so overwhelming, he barely functioned. His mentor, his best friend, his brother… his _father_ was gone and Anakin had felt pain like he never had experienced before. He knew he felt too much, he knew he was too attached, sometimes he felt he was the only one, but he always reconsidered it when he was in the presence of his former Master. He knew their attachment to each other was quite unusual, not to mention unwelcome, in the Jedi Order, but there was nothing he wouldn't do for his Master, and there was nothing his Master wouldn't do for him.

_After all, that's what family does…_

He often remembered when Obi-Wan had said he loved him like a son. One would never think that the always correct and strict Obi-Wan Kenobi would form such an attachment, but he did. It was rare for his Master to share his feelings, he had done so occasionally, especially when Anakin was injured. But he would never doubt it for a second. Obi-Wan had put him in his bed when he had a fever, he had cleaned his face when he got dirty from playing, he had helped him with his homework and assignments and for so many times he was all too willing to give up his own life for Anakin's. No, there was no doubt, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were not only Master and Padawan, they were family.

There was one problem, the Jedi Order didn't see their connection with smiling faces, the Council had often admonished them, especially Anakin who always had the tendency to wear his feelings on his sleeve. And young Skywalker often wondered if ever his feelings would be his fall, but then he watched his former Master and he hoped they wouldn't. Obi-Wan loved, and yet he was the perfect Jedi. Much better than Anakin would ever hope to be, but that was what he strived to be ever since he was a youngling, and he hoped that one day he would be, at least, something similar.

Anakin was well aware of his flaws, he knew he wasn't the Jedi he was supposed to be, but it was in his nature. Attachments had always been his biggest issue, first he had been Obi-Wan, he had been his childhood hero, and he continued to be his hero. Then it was Padmé. It had been the hardest so far, he was too near to breaking the rules and he feared he was still. He tried to let go of his feelings for her, transform them, let them go into the Force, something that would help him, but he knew, deep down, that it was still an unresolved issue. He loved her and it was hard to think about not loving her, but he was trying, he would keep trying and he would eventually succeed. And now, his problem with attachments was only becoming worse. Ever since he had taken Jeswi under his wing, he promised she would survive the war, and he also promised to be as good as a Master to her as Obi-Wan had been to him. Anakin loved the girl despite all her flaws. She was temperamental and reminded him so much of himself, and maybe that made him admire his own Master even more. Anakin knew that he was overprotective, but that was something he wasn't willing to give up, at least not just yet. But he knew he would have to eventually, he knew he couldn't hide her from the Galaxy inside the Jedi Temple forever, the Council had already questioned his abilities as a Master more than once, that's why he had decided to bring her along this time. And while he certainly was not going to put her in the front lines just yet, he knew it was time to start taking her from the protective walls of the Temple.

He interrupted his thoughts and stood. He walked to the window, he observed the makeshift hangar of the command center and he waited. Now that the battle was over, Obi-Wan would bring Jeswi to the planet to help him. The capital had been retaken and the remnants of the droid army were taking off, so their job now was to help restore some sense of normality in Felucia's institutions. This was something Jeswi could participate in, and he was glad she could. Anakin could understand her frustration and because he could it was harder to deal with, he knew it should not be, but the truth is that were he in her place he would feel the same way. He had in the past, actually, and if it was now that he was left in the sidelines he would too. A gunship finally landed and Anakin ran to the hangar.

"Hey Jes!" he greeted as soon as he approached them. All the bits and pieces of his previous musings were now gone from his expression and the lines of worry on his forehead were replaced by a calm expression.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Master," this made Anakin smile in earnest, he didn't know why but it felt nice to know that someone worried about him.

"So, did you learn much at the Jedi Cruiser?"

"Sure, Master Kenobi and Admiral Yularen told me about the systems of the ship, and how it all worked. They also told me how Master Kenobi had defeated the Separatist blockade over the planet, it was very interesting," she said.

"Good, I want a report," and that wiped the smile off her face. Obi-Wan had been silently watching the interaction between his former Padawan and young Jeswi and suddenly missed when Anakin was just a youngling. As hard as it was to raise him, things were so much simpler then. Yes, the war made everything so much harder, so much darker.

Anakin was glad to be able to return to the Temple after Felucia, even if it was only for a few days, it had been weeks since he had been home and he missed the peace that the Jedi Temple provided. He was also escorting his Padawan, who wouldn't be too happy to be left there again. Anakin promised himself to bring her with him if some sort of diplomatic mission came along, that would be nice, but unfortunately the Council always loved to put him in the front lines and Anakin was tired of the front lines.

"We're almost arriving," Anakin smiled and looked at young Jeswi but the only response he obtained was a wry smile, he reached with the Force and sensed her discomfort, "Jes, is something troubling you?"

"No, Master. Everything is alright," she faked another smile but failed miserably. Anakin frowned, he could recognize a lie from parsecs away and he knew his Padawan was lying, even without that bad excuse for a smile.

"I don't like it when you lie to me," he decided that a direct approach would be the best, at least it was the only one he was good at. He wasn't so fond of subtlety. Jeswi looked up at him but offered him no answer and his frown only deepened, "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything," he pushed.

Jeswi shrugged before answering "I don't like it at the Temple anymore," her Master watched her quizzically, he wondered what that meant.

"Why?" and he received a shrug once more making him sigh in exasperation, "Jes, if you don't talk to me I can't help you…"

"I know… it's just… it's stupid…"

"I'm sure it isn't, tell me what's going on,"

She took a deep breath and looked down, "There's this boy…" she said in almost a whisper but it was enough to make Anakin's heart race.

_A boy? A BOY? No no no!_

"You're too young to be with a boy! And you're a Jedi!" Jeswi looked at him, she didn't seem to know what her Master was talking about, until only seconds later realization settled and she rushed to clarify the situation.

"Oh no, no that's not what I meant Master!" Anakin's heart slowed immediately. He knew he would eventually have to handle the questions about attachments, and _all the rest_, but he was hoping it would be much later though. His prayers had been heard, at least for now "this boy, he used to be my friend, and now he's not…" she continued explaining.

"Why not? Something happened while I was away?"

"No, something happened when you were at the Temple," she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You chose me and not him, and now he's jealous and he's always picking on me, and I ignore him but he keeps doing it. I think he's jealous, because for months he was saying that he was going to be your Padawan, and then you chose me, and he has this grudge against me… and… he's mean…" Anakin frowned again.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Well, because it's silly and you have more important things to worry about," Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This really hadn't started the best way, at all.

"Jes, look at me," he requested after he exhaled the air from his lungs and opened his eyes to regard his young Padawan again, she did has told and Anakin took her hand in his "nothing is more important than you, okay? You are my Padawan and it's my job to take care of you and you can tell me all of your problems, alright?"

"Yes, Master," she answered, her voice almost cracking. It had been good for her to go on this mission, even if it wasn't what she had anticipated. But that situation at the Temple was obviously troubling and Anakin scolded himself for not picking up on it earlier. He clearly wasn't spending enough time with his apprentice.

"Now tell me who this boy is," maybe if he could solve this situation Jeswi's anxiety to leave the Temple would diminish.

"Eremin Tarn," she felt bad for speaking of this with her Master, but she could tell him anything, right?

"I remember him," Anakin grimaced, "There was something about him… Does he have a Master?" Jeswi nodded.

"Master Veld took him as his Padawan recently,"

"Oh that's just great! The Padawan doesn't like you and the Master doesn't like me. This is going to be easy," he rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do, Master?"

"I'm going to speak with Master Veld, I suppose. Don't worry about it, that boy won't bother you again,"

They soon arrived at the Jedi Temple and Anakin sent Jeswi to pick up on her lessons immediately, while he reported to the Council. Right after his meeting he walked towards Tru Veld's quarters, he had been informed that he was in the Temple at the moment. Anakin cringed at the thought of having to confront him, he didn't like the idea one bit. Anakin had never had too many friends at the Temple when he was a child, Tru and Jax had been the exceptions, and while he still maintained a strong friendship with Jax Pavan, the situation with Tru was the complete opposite. It had been years before and they were just kids, Anakin knew he had made a mistake and was able to admit it, but Tru was never too receptive in receiving his apologies and even less receptive to admit his own guilt. That upset Anakin. Tru had given up their friendship because it was easier to blame someone else for his mistakes than accepting the responsibility, so Anakin eventually gave up trying to rekindle their camaraderie.

The memory alone made Anakin cringe. That mission to Korriban had truly been a disaster. Anakin blamed himself partly, he knew that Tru's lightsaber was malfunctioning, and he knew that Ferus hadn't repaired it completely and decided to say nothing. But the choice to hide the fact was Tru's to begin with, it was _his_ lightsaber, it was _his_ responsibility.

_This weapon his your life… and everyone else's. _Tru forgot about the lesson that had been given to them all too often, and Anakin's immaturity didn't help. He should have said the lightsaber wasn't going to work, but he was just a boy and he was trying to teach him a lesson. He regretted it, he knew now that it was not his place to teach a lesson to his friend, but he could not turn back in time and undo what had been done. And despite his feelings of guilt, he couldn't deny that the most culprit party had been Tru himself. He didn't even try to fix the damn lightsaber!

Maybe if none of them had acted like younglings ready for a fight, Darra would still be alive. But there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

He knocked on the door as he finally arrived, and it opened immediately, Tru appearing under it with a grimace that made Anakin cringe.

"What do you want Skywalker?" he asked rudely making Anakin roll his eyes.

"I see you'll never let go of that, will you?" he shook his head.

Tru frowned deeply "We have nothing to talk about in that regard, Anakin. Why won't you just tell me why you're here?"

"I'm not here to talk about Korriban, if that's what you're afraid of. I'm here to talk about your Padawan," Anakin was annoyed by his former friend's behavior. He felt Tru needed some lessons with Master Yoda about releasing his feelings to the Force; he had never seen such a grudge.

"What about my Padawan?"

"I am here to ask you politely, to tell him to stop picking on Jeswi. She's had enough of it and so have I!" Anakin warned making Veld scoff.

"I hardly think Eremin has any problems with your Padawan, Skywalker. Why would he?"

"Well, you'll have to ask him that. But know that if I ever hear of any problems between him and Jeswi, I'll speak to the Council to take disciplinary action on him. So, in case you wish to save him the embarrassment, please speak to him and be his Master," Anakin warned.

"What are you implying, Skywalker?" Tru narrowed his eyes, his annoyance was growing but Anakin honestly didn't care.

"I am implying nothing, I was quite straightforward. Now if you'll excuse me, I will leave you," he bowed and turned to leave before Veld had the chance to shut the door in his face. It was time for lightsaber training with Jeswi, anyway.


	6. Chapter Five: Rescue

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. George Lucas.**

**A/N: OK I know this took a hell of a long time, but unfortunately, real life hasn't been easy lately. But here it is, not as good as I hoped it would be, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting much longer. On a happier note OMG at all the reviews! Thank you so so so much guys! I've had a couple of dreadful weeks and this made me feel much better! :) Without further delay, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please take a minute to review. It makes me wanna keep doing this! :)**

He had a plan, a brilliant plan, and it was ruined! And why? Because of a spoiled brat who always was too quick to show her disagreement to her superiors. They all thought he didn't see it, but if there was something Eremin Tarn was good at was at seeing everything that surrounded him. The fights along the halls of the Temple, the discussions, the disagreements, and the utter lack of respect she showed for him; to the man that was supposed to be _his _Master! That was his plan, to be trained by the most powerful Jedi of all time. And yet he chose that little weak minded, spoiled brat instead of him. But why? Who knows! He couldn't understand it, because it was impossible to understand!

Eremin Tarn was admired by everyone in his circle, the Masters who had trained him while he was a youngling, his fellow colleagues, the other Padawans. Because he was powerful, he was strong, he was one of the best, and to become the best one needs to be trained by the best and the best was, without a doubt, Anakin Skywalker. And yet he was stuck with that weakling, with Tru Veld, who didn't even know how to properly build a lightsaber. Was that what was to become of him? To be a mediocre Jedi Knight trained by a mediocre Master? It was disgraceful!

Oh yes, Eremin Tarn longed to be the best and this way he would never be the because they had ruined his preparations. He trained as hard as he possibly could at that time, the rumours were spreading across the Temple, Master Skywalker was taking a Padawan, someone heard the green dwarf talking about it, and he wanted that, his future laid in the hands of that young Knight. He impressed, he knew he did, he heard him saying he was good, because he knew he was good. But then he just turned his back and went elsewhere. He actually turned his back on one of the most talented Initiates on the Jedi Order, if not the most talented. And he chose a little girl, who wasn't even ready for battle, a little girl who would just slow him down and stand on his way.

He was getting too old, fortunately the Jedi Order had recently decided to give more time to Initiates to be chosen by a Master, instead of sending them straight to the Corps when they turned thirteen. Yes, he was lucky in that, he was already fifteen years old and he had been with Master Veld for months now. He had been waiting patiently for his moment of glory, but it never came. What came was Tru Veld, his last chance of ever becoming a Jedi Knight and he couldn't let it go. He grabbed it forcefully and held on to it. He would be better than his Master, he had to. He didn't have much reason to respect him, other than the fact that he had given him his last chance after the mistake that Skywalker made. One day he would see his mistake and Eremin would be there to laugh in his face when he did.

And on top of all, he was being lectured by his pathetic Master, because of Skywalker's little overprotective fit. He had never harmed the brat, he had done nothing to her. And yet there she was crying around corners and tattle telling to her protector. It was yet another testament to the weakness of those people. It was no wonder to him that the Jedi Order was withering and dying. Instead of power they valued weakness, instead of respect they valued insolence, instead of him they valued her. He could see it now, it was all so clear. He knew that they would fall short if the Jedi Order was to continue as it was, so Eremin Tarn would make a difference. He would become the best and he would make a difference! He was going to cleanse the Order of its faults one day, he would become History itself. He didn't care if Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, he was choosing himself to make the Jedi Order a stronger, stricter, better Institution. Yes, it was his Destiny, he knew it now. And he would be patient, because patience was one of his best virtues, and one day he would make a difference.

As he left his Master behind after his ridiculous sermon about respect, all he could feel was anger, he was well aware of the feeling. It was fueling his thoughts, but it was making it all so clear, it was helping him draw a new plan, a new Destiny, and so for now he welcomed it. The Jedi had always taught him that anger was a path to the Dark Side, but for him, anger was a path to clarity and determination. It had been accompanying him for some time now, for more than a year, ever since he heard about Jeswi and Skywalker. He was blind before but now he could see, he could see all the deficiencies of the Jedi Order, he could see what was lacking on the Jedi to win this stupid war. The Jedi preached about fear, and yet they were afraid, afraid of themselves, afraid of what they could be, of their potential, of their strength, of their power, of their fate. Through all the shortcomings of the ridiculous Senate and most of all, through all the fear in the Jedi Order, he could see the fall of the Republic as he knew it. Yes, he could see it in the horizon; he could see it coming. It was near, too near and there was nothing he could do to stop it for he had no influence, he had no power! And he had no power because the Order had no power. They were nothing but the pets of the Senate and especially the Chancellor. The one who holds the power holds the future in his hands, and the one who held the power was Palpatine. He needed to get near him; he needed to become one of his favorites, just as Skywalker was, and he needed a way to do so. He would meditate on it; he would find a way, because one way or the other Eremin Tarn always got what he wanted. And he wanted a powerful Jedi Order.

The appearance of the flickering bluish hologram of Obi-Wan made Anakin smile. It had been weeks since he had last seen or spoken to his Master, it was juvenile, he knew, but he wasn't used to being away from him for such long periods of time.

"Hey Master," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Anakin!" the hologram replied with a smile "How are you?"

"Well! Everything went well,"

"Were there any problems?" he asked.

"Pff Master Kenobi, if there weren't it wouldn't be one of Master Skywalker's missions!" Jeswi interjected with a roll of her eyes making Obi-Wan chuckle.

"That is true indeed. Unfortunately I am not about to deliver the best of news to any of you," a frown appeared on his face but he soon began speaking again, "Unfortunately we have sustained heavy losses in the battle of Duro. Most of the fleet was destroyed and our troops and Jedi in location are in retreat. Yet they have no way of leaving the planet. Therefore, you are to go on a rescue mission. And it is a rescue mission only, Anakin. Please don't try to exceed your mandate again!"

"Don't worry Master, rescue mission. Got it! What's the situation?" Anakin asked.

"There were Jedi and clone troopers on the planet surface. Unfortunately, the Separatists were able to take Jyvus Space City and disable the planet shields. Our troops were forced to retreat. However, we received a coded emergency transmission from our people, Jedi distress codes, so I will assume it were the Jedi on site that sent it. We were able to discover their last known location. Right here," a holographic map replaced the image of the Jedi Master, "The terrain is quite troublesome, but it's nothing you can't handle. You are to go to this location, find the Jedi and the troops and bring them back. They have valuable information about the battle. We suspect some sabotage, but we don't know yet. The Senate will start an investigation depending on the intelligence they bring with them."

"How many are there?"

"We don't know, but I suspect not many are left," he shook his head.

"Who are the Jedi on the surface?" Anakin asked.

"Knight Veld and his Padawan," young Skywalker frowned.

"We don't really work very well together, as you know Master,"

"Unfortunately I am well aware of that. Nevertheless, you are the only one available. Just try to put your differences aside and work together,"

"Yeah, I'll try. I'm just going to send a shuttle with Jeswi back to Coruscant and I'll get on my way there,"

"Master, I'm coming with you!" she protested.

"Yes Anakin, you'll need her for this. After all, it is time; you know it is. That is an order, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, he had been telling him that Jeswi was ready, and he wasn't going to let this slip away, he was on the Council, he was his superior and Anakin couldn't disobey a direct order. But then again, he was never too good at following orders. On the other hand, he was well aware that the young Padawan was ready, he had trained her himself and witnessed her amazing progress. He was now certain that she would become a great Jedi Knight, if only she could survive this war. That was what he was really afraid of, he couldn't even deny it, everyone could see right through him on that matter. But he knew it too, he knew it was time, he knew that all she needed was experience in order to improve even further. So he pushed past his fear and finally acquiesced.

"Alright, she's coming. But don't dare disobey me!" he turned to his Padawan.

"Don't worry Master! I'll be fine!" she smiled.

"Very well, all is settled," the hologram spoke "May the Force be with you both," it said before it disappeared.

"Admiral Yularen, set a course to Duro. Jump to hyperspace as soon as possible," he ordered before activating the map of the planet to come up with a plan. He groaned almost silently. A planet completely under the control of the droid army. This was not going to be easy, at all.

The trip to Duro was quite short. They had left hyperspace with some distance from the system. They couldn't afford to be detected, at least not so soon, though Anakin knew it was inevitable. He looked at his Padawan who was silently contemplating the holographic maps of the planet, a look of deep concentration adorned her features. He smiled. He couldn't believe that it she was actually going on her first actual mission, even if it was to rescue someone she didn't like, but Jeswi had a selflessness to her that Anakin couldn't really claim he for himself.

"Jes?" he asked, her only reaction was a nod, she didn't take her eyes from the map for a moment "Are you ready for this? You don't have to come if you're not," this was his last attempt to keep her from harm's way. It failed even before it began.

"I'm ready Master! I won't disappoint you, I promise," he smiled.

"I know you won't. Let's go then. Rex, come on, we have a hard one ahead of us," he said as he walked towards the shuttle that would take them the rest of the way, followed by his Padawan and a squad of clone troopers led by the ever loyal Captain Rex.

He couldn't claim the plan was simple, on the contrary. It was quite the challenge to his piloting skills. He would take the ship on impulse into the atmosphere, every engine off. They couldn't afford to be spotted by the Separatists' scanners. So there was no other way. It would be like a crash landing, yet this time, after a million of complex mathematical calculations that he was lucky enough he could leave for droids, it would be a calculated crash. He would enter the atmosphere at an appropriate speed, and below scanner range he would turn on the engines and pray that the astromech droid made the calculations properly for a landing. If the ship was damaged, they would all be stranded on the surface. It was a dangerous mission; he hoped those two were actually worth it, even though he doubted it for a moment.

"Okay people, strap yourselves in. I'm turning the power off," he said as they approached the atmosphere. Their entrance in it was bumpy, to say the least, but the landing went smoothly, or at least as smoothly as expected under the circumstances. No significant damage to the ship and no casualties. Yes, it was all going as planned.

They exited the shuttle and Anakin beheld the wasteland that Duro was. Once it had been a rich planet filled with green and now it was nothing but ash and rocks. What a shame it was; what land it could be.

They walked across the rocky landscape heading to the coordinates that were indicated by Obi-Wan. They only encountered a hand full of droids, and it was proof that his plan to reach the surface undetected had been successful. But the walk was long and arduous, he was well but he feared the clones would begin showing signs of distress soon. When night came they stopped to rest and have a night of sleep. Unfortunately, Anakin hadn't found an appropriate place for landing that was nearer to the signal's location. This would have to do. Jeswi didn't seem tired, but she did show some nervousness. It was one of her first missions, and by far the most dangerous one. So far it was all going according as planned but Anakin couldn't help but feel that something could go wrong to put his Padawan's life at risk. He shook the thought from his mind, he couldn't let it bother him. If something bad were to happen, fear would certainly not be the best way to protect anyone.

The night was short, as soon as the hot sun began appearing on the horizon they were on their way once again. Jeswi seemed calmer, despite the closing distance from her former friend who eventually became nothing more than a nuisance. It was a sad situation; Anakin knew it better than anyone else did, but he was aware for a long time now that Jedi were as flawed as anyone else.

Anakin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. The Force screamed danger, it was an aching noise that was impossible to ignore. He glanced at his young Padawan only to realize she had also gotten the alarming message; her lightsaber was being held tightly in between her fingers, as was her Master's, who had grabbed it on reflex alone. They were outnumbered; the young Knight sensed it through the Force, even though the enemy was completely out of sight. His senses were well attuned; they were natural and improved by almost twenty years of training.

"We have company," Anakin warned in a whispered tone to the squad of clones that followed him. They immediately took cover on the rocky terrain of Duro, as ordered by their General. If there was something that those clones were good at, other than combat, was at following orders, even if it meant getting themselves killed. It confused Skywalker, especially because he was a master at twisting orders and following them any way he pleased. He supposed it was the advantage of a free mind and he could not deny that clones that didn't question his word saved the Jedi a lot of trouble when it came to leading the war effort. They didn't need mutinies and conspiracies amongst them. Anakin had the feeling that there were conspiracies enough as it was.

"Stay close," he warned his Padawan who nodded in response. Jeswi followed her Master taking cover behind one of the never-ending rocks of Duro's wasteland.

Both blue blades ignited simultaneously and both waited in complete silence in order to ambush the droids that were almost intercepting them. Battle droids were quite easy to destroy by any standards, their only advantage rested in numbers and Anakin sensed about sixty of them. He didn't have to see them. Yes, the Force was quite a blessing when it came to combat. The problem that existed is that they were only twelve in the rescue mission. They had only brought a squad of ten clones with them, lead by Captain Rex. Twelve against sixty, the odds were certainly against them even though everyone seemed to think one Jedi was worth a hundred droids. Anakin knew better than that, he knew that it only took one wrong move, one moment of distraction, one failed defense, one lost blast and a Jedi could be gone in a matter of seconds. Unlike what everyone in the Galaxy liked to believe, Jedi were not invincible. However, he understood why they liked to think that way. It was easier, yes, it was much simpler to think that Jedi can beat just everything and everyone, it made it easier to everyone to justify and keep this war going. In addition, to think that the clones' lives were worth less than their own made it completely justifiable. They were just clones after all, people did not have to fight their own wars or win their own battles, and there was always someone to take the burden off them, to take the responsibility. They didn't realize how grave it was, how important, how deadly the clone wars were being. And they didn't care because Jedi were invincible and clones weren't even real people.

The droids finally arrived; fortunately, they seemed to be completely unaware of their presence – one of the consequences of soldiers who could not think for themselves. Anakin had always believed that a good offense was the best defense, and usually acted accordingly. Anakin leapt towards them – lightsaber ignited – followed closely by his young Padawan, who vigorously deflected the blaster shots that came their way, with a surprising speed and skill. She certainly was quite the natural talent. The blue blasts appeared behind them, hitting several of the droids as the others were destroyed by the Jedi Knight's blade in a speed that was hard to follow. Anakin Skywalker was truly the best, and no one who saw him in action could ever deny it. Anakin watched his Padawan as she destroyed the few remaining droids. There was no doubt she was talented, he could recognize that she was ready for battle. Yes, he could see it now. He was proud of her, he smiled as he withdrew his blade when the threat was over and they were surrounded only by spare parts.

"Good job," he told her, gaining a little embarrassed smile from the young apprentice.

"Thanks Master. I did exactly what you told me,"

"Yeah, yeah!" he chuckled, but the amusement soon faded as he realized that three of their men were down. Rex was checking on them, and Anakin knew they were dead even before the Captain reported it to him. He could sense that they had become one with the Force, he always could. Those little flickering signs of Force that surrounded every living being faded away and only emptiness was there now.

"We have to leave them," he announced regrettably. The young Knight didn't like leaving bodies behind, he thought of it as disrespectful. But during the war he had done that more times than he could count. The mission had to come first and there was no possibility that they could carry three dead bodies to the rendezvous point and back to the ship.

"Yes, General! You heard him boys, let's get going!" Rex said to his soldiers.

"But Master, if they find the bodies, they'll know we're here. Shouldn't we do something about it?"

"I suspect they'll know it anyway when the droids don't report back to wherever they were going," he replied.

"Yes, but they might think it's the resistance. If they see the bodies they'll know we're here. We should hide the bodies," she suggested.

"I don't think we have time for that Jes. When they fail to report they'll come looking for what happened and we really need to hurry. Our trip back to the ship will have to be a lot quicker than what it took us to get here. We wasted too much time; we should have arrived at the coordinates already. I just hope they have some really good information to share," he said as he regarded the dead bodies for one last time before beginning to walk towards their destination again, this time at a slightly faster pace. He knew the clones didn't have a Jedi's resistance, but they would have to do it this time.

There were no more major setbacks during the remaining of their walk. As soon as they arrived they found Knight Veld and his Padawan very near the place that the distress signals were sent from. Anakin shook his head. Being on the run and staying on the same spot for days wasn't exactly a brilliant strategy, especially after sending communications. Tru had always been lucky, if there was such a thing. His lightsaber malfunctioned too regularly, his techniques were sometimes rather primitive, not to mention stupid, but he always seemed to find a way to stay alive. That was his biggest quality, actually. When a critical time came Tru Veld had one of the finest survival instincts Anakin had ever seen, but he worked better under that pressure. Despite that, he sorely lacked in other areas. If it was any other time in history, he doubted that Tru would have been a Knight at such a young age; he would require a few more years of training. But alas, the Jedi Order was in dire need of Jedi Knights, because they were dying at such a rhythm in this war that was very frightening. The thought alone made Anakin shudder. For some reason he didn't understand, the moment that thought crossed his mind he had a terrible feeling, a feeling of something tragic that was to come, something that somehow concerned the Jedi Order itself. He didn't know what it was, he couldn't identify it. It was too elusive, it was clouded by the Dark Side, as everything had been for years. He decided he would meditate on that at an appropriate time.

"Skywalker, they sent you," Tru looked puzzled. He was not rude or abrasive as he had been in their last encounter, but he surely seemed to expect any Jedi other than Anakin.

"Yeah, I was nearby," he shrugged.

"See? I told you they'd come looking for us here," Veld told his Padawan as Anakin and Jeswi observed the exchange.

"Yeah, I suppose you were right Master. Forgive me," young Tarn replied. At first glance, he seemed honest, but Anakin could sense the disdain coming from him. He didn't know whether it was disdain for his own Master or for the fact that he actually had to admit he was wrong. Jeswi and Anakin traded a glance, seemingly sensing the same thing about the Padawan, but they spoke nothing of it.

"Is this everyone who's left?" Anakin asked, interrupting the silent lesson that Veld was trying to give his Padawan with his eyes.

"Yes, at least everyone we could find. Thirteen troopers and the two of us," Anakin sighed. He was expecting more survivors, and he knew there were probably more, but he hadn't the faintest idea how to find them.

"Ok then, we should get going. The droids will be on our trail soon. This time, we run our way there," and so they did. They reached the ship in less than half the time that had taken them to reach the original coordinates. One cannot say that the trip was empty of setbacks. Several times, they ran by those annoying battle droids, but were able to eliminate them with ease. A few more casualties were to be reported, nonetheless, but at least the Jedi were safe and sound at the ship that eventually transported them back to Anakin's flagship that was waiting for them at a safe distance.

Explanations were due as they boarded the Resolute. Anakin wanted to ask what had happened during the battle but refrained to. He would be present in the Council meeting so he would get his answers soon enough.

"I don't know what happened back there," Tru said – against all of Anakin's expectations – as they waited for the connection with the Council and the Chancellor. Since the rescue, they hardly exchanged any words other than the strictly essential; even the clones realized that was some animosity between the two Jedi Knights. It was hard to miss. Usually Jedi communicated freely with each other, and always seemed to have nothing to hide while in the presence of their peers. However, those two were quite different.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in the battle. Something was… off," as Tru replied to Anakin the flickering holograms of Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi and the Supreme Chancellor appeared. The two Knights and their Padawans bowed respectfully before the meeting began.

"Successful the rescue was," Yoda began, as expected "To see you well brings joy to my heart,"

"Thank you Master. Eremin and I are very happy to see you again as well," Tru smiled.

"Knight Veld, would you care to tell us about the battle of Duro?" Master Windu asked, he was always one to get straight to the point. It made Anakin cringe. He knew the Jedi Master for many years, but he could never handle his coldness and detachment very well. But then again, his detachment was in detriment of one of the most serious attachments he had ever witnessed. He had come to realize for some time now that Mace Windu would do anything for the Republic, even sacrifice Jedi if need be. It had been hard to know the Korun Master so profoundly, but some time ago, he had realized that Mace had this blind loyalty to the Republic, and that his love for it could surpass anything. He wondered about Windu's abilities to see the flaws of the Republic, he wondered if it would eventually this blindness that lost them the war and the galactic institution as well.

"Master," Veld replied promptly "I honestly can't understand what happened. Half of the Republic's fleet was re-deployed to other locations just before the Separatists attacked,"

"What do you mean re-deployed?" Anakin asked.

"I mean they were gone, Anakin. The fleet was reduced to half right before the attack. That's why Jyvus was taken so easily by the Separatists,"

"Did the Council authorize this re-deployment?" Skywalker questioned.

"Authorize it the Council did not," Yoda replied as he shook his head pensively. It was clear that this was troubling him, and Anakin could understand well. He was no less intrigued than the old Master.

"And what about the Senate?" Young Tarn asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Palpatine was fast to reply. He had been silent so far, observing the disturbing looks on the Jedi's faces.

_He was probably quite pleased about it._

"We should start an investigation. There has to be a reason why the ships were gone. I sense Count Dooku in this," the young Padawan offered again. Anakin was even more intrigued now. It was not usual for a Padawan, especially one so young, to make such observations and suggestions before the Council. Then Anakin looked again closely and it was clear that the Padawan was not trying to reach the Jedi Masters but instead the Chancellor. He spoke directly to him, as if he was trying to convince him of something. Anakin looked at Palpatine's hologram, and he could swear he saw the slightest smirk, it lasted less than a second. However, the serious and preoccupied expression soon took control of his features again. Skywalker felt confused; maybe he was just imagining things. He tried to reach the Force but it was clouded, as it seemed to be too often lately, ever since the threat of the Sith had returned twelve years before. If he wasn't in the presence of his Masters and the Chancellor he would have groaned and complained loudly, but he refrained to.

"The young one is right," Palpatine replied. Eremin smiled and Anakin looked at his Master who was stroking his beard pensively. Anakin thought he would speak to Obi-Wan later and asked him if he had picked up on the interaction too or if it was just a figment of his imagination. This war was starting to trouble him, he was sure he needed some extended vacation by now, he was becoming paranoid "If something led those ships from their station without the Jedi Council's consent, something must be terribly wrong. We must investigate this matter. May I suggest that Master Skywalker leads this investigation?" Anakin didn't even have time to say anything when he heard Obi-Wan clearing his throat and speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"Actually, your Excellency, Anakin will be unable to lead that investigation, he will be rather busy on Jedi business. May I suggest Knight Veld and his Padawan? They seem to be the most appropriate choice. After all, they were the ones present in the battle; they should know where to start. In addition, Knight Veld's skills as an investigator are quite remarkable," Anakin nodded, that was one of Veld's most prized skills, despite all his flaws.

"Very well," Palpatine agreed.

"To Coruscant leave at once, you will, Master Veld." Yoda ordered with his usual softness. Tru and his Padawan bowed in acceptance and all the holograms faded into nothing.

Anakin escorted Tru and Eremin to the hangar in silence. They left to Coruscant immediately. He couldn't lie; he was quite relieved to have them off his ship. Everyone noted the tension between them. It made Anakin sad; to think that he had actually been one of his best friends, to be in this situation now was very unfortunate. But now he was gone, to everyone's respite and Anakin could get to work again. He really was having Jedi business to attend to the next days. Finally he would be go somewhere in the Galaxy to do something not related to that frightful war. It had been so much time since the last time it happened, too much time.

He began preparing a ship to take off to his next destination. He smiled as he did so, he knew Jeswi was going to be excited. However, this would certainly be quite trying. Anakin knew she was ready, he was sure of it.

"Master, are you going somewhere?" Jeswi asked as she arrived to the hangar. Anakin was too distracted tuning the ship's hyperdrive to notice her presence.

"Nope, we both are," he smiled without turning his gaze from the work he was performing. He had always been good at fixing things, he liked it, it was soothing and above all, it was effortless. Everything was simpler when he was fixing things. Strangely enough, it gave him a sense of peace. It never lasted very long, but at that moment, when his hands were busy fixing a ship or a droid, Anakin was at peace.

"Where?" she asked when her Master took too long to elaborate.

"Ilum, it's time for you to build your own lightsaber," Anakin couldn't resist and looked at his young Padawan. She smiled, and her smile was so wide that Anakin could not help but widen his own. He had never seen his Padawan this happy before.

**A/N2: I can't help but leave a little teaser here for you. Next… Palpatine and a very interesting trip to Ilum. And the Clone Wars begins nearing its end.**


	7. Chapter Six: What Might Be

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. George Lucas.**

**A/N: First of all I have to apologize for the length of this chapter. A little longer than usual but it couldn't be helped. I had to add an extra scene. And thanks to Thot84 for bringing a huge mistake to my attention. I wrote this extra scene to try to remedy it. Hope it works lol**

**Please enjoy and take a minute to review. :)**

* * *

><p>Palpatine stared at Coruscant's superb cityscape from his luxurious office's window. He was deep in thought, the wheels of Destiny were moving. Yes, the wheels of <em>his <em>glorious destiny were spinning delightfully. The war was progressing just the way he predicted, but he didn't want it to last too long, only long enough for the Senate to lose its fate on the Jedi, it was happening already. Oh yes, Palpatine was triumphing, he had transformed peacekeepers into warriors, just has he had foreseen. Planting the seeds of mistrust wasn't that hard at all. It all began the day he killed his Master, it was the right time, even though sometimes Sidious thought that there were things he had to learn yet. No, it was the right decision, because it was time for it all to begin. The old fool didn't even see it coming. Yes, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had a high opinion of himself and with good reason. His patience was paying off; he had the Senate bowing at his feet more and more every day. Buffoons! That's how he saw them, like the little dolls in his amusing puppet show, and he was pulling all the strings. The power… oh yes the power was gratifying! He loved it and he craved for more. And more would come, soon enough.

There was only one part of his plan that wasn't as successful as he had hoped it would be. Skywalker. Yes, he was becoming a problem and Palpatine always knew how to solve a problem. When Plagueis became an inconvenience, he had no scruple. He killed him; that is what happens when people stand in his way. But that boy wasn't to die. He would be the perfect slave, yes his slave. _For when one is born a slave, one will die a slave! _He was strong in the Force but terribly weak minded. He was perfect! Unfortunately, the Jedi had gotten to him far too soon. He didn't like it when it happened. He had foreseen things differently, but it was not a mistake, it was a simple… _miscalculation_, soon to be rectified.

Yes, he needed to move things along. He was failing to gain the boy's unconditional trust. If only he hadn't been brainwashed by the ludicrous Jedi. That's not how it was suppose to be. It was yet another miscalculation. When it came to Skywalker there were too many of them. Sometimes he wondered if he should just get the boy killed, if he failed to turn him the consequences could be far too tragic. However, the temptation was far too much to resist. With the Chosen One at his side his power would truly be unlimited. That's all he asked for anyway. A hymn to his _modesty. _The thought alone made him chuckle.

He closed his eyes and considered the pawns on his chess game. How would he solve this problem? He knew she was the key; Amidala was the final move on his game. But things hadn't progressed as he wished. He had to bring them together somehow; all this resistance from the boy was making the Dark Lord of the Sith impatient. And impatience wasn't a good trait when one was trying to gain control of an entire galaxy.

A new plan was in order. Certainly something had to be done, after all these years of trying he couldn't even conceive not reaching his goal when it came to transform this young man in the most powerful Sith Lord who ever lived. That could become troublesome at some point; the boy would try to take over, eventually. However, that was the Sith way, the law of the fittest and the rule of the stronger, this is how it had been for countless generations. The day would come and the one who left victorious would gain the power. It didn't really matter to him if it would be him or Skywalker. It was a strange kind of selflessness in the Sith tradition, their survival depended on that alone, and whoever his apprentice would be, he would be the future of the Sith, the future of the Empire he was about to create. Oh yes, it was so close. He could feel it coming, he could almost smell it and touch it. He just needed to bring the boy to his side, he just needed to hold him in the palm of his hand. He needed to speed up the wheels and he knew how to do it, the arrangements were being drawn in his mind, as if they were a painting, and he would not escape his grasp. He could see it all, and he would use love as his weapon. Oh, the irony…

He heard a knock on the door. The interruption annoyed him but he showed no sign of it as it began opening and his guests arrived. The truth was that he was already expecting them. For yet another day he would have to deal with the Jedi. How he loathed it! But it couldn't be helped, not for now, but soon they would be completely destroyed and he wouldn't have to see those self-righteous little bastards ever again. Death suited them so very well.

"Master Veld, how good to see you," he used the fakest smile he could muster. He would make a fine actor.

"Your Excellency," the young Knight bowed respectfully along with his young Padawan.

"Have you made any discoveries during your investigation, Master Jedi?" the Chancellor asked, with a concern that seemed so real.

"Unfortunately yes," Tru began, but was soon interrupted by his young Padawan.

"Actually, Master, I would say fortunately. This investigation only comes to show the corruption that is taking hold of the Senate. Maybe now, someone can do something about it," his Master gazed at him incredulously. He said nothing for a second, he was too surprised at his Padawan's outburst, but soon he regained his voice.

"You will know your place, my young Padawan. Only speak when spoken to and do not interrupt your Master," he admonished him, and he had no shame in doing so in front of the Supreme Chancellor. If it were any other situation, Eremin would feel uncomfortable, but not this time. What he wanted was the Chancellor to note him, to know that he existed. If he called enough attention maybe he would get the favour of the leader of the Republic.

"Forgive me, Master," Palpatine made sure he didn't interrupt the Master/Padawan interaction. Actually, he was finding it quite interesting. For the first time he met him, he noticed something intriguing about him. But now, now there was something remarkable. There was pain, there was anger, there were repressed feelings of all sorts encased within him. Yes, it was quite noteworthy, and he sensed that being noted was the young man's objective.

"As I was saying, your Excellency," Tru continued "While working with the Senate Bureau of Intelligence, we've made some unfortunate discoveries. The ships that were supposed to protect Duro, were sent to Rodia by Senator Coorr. After further investigation we've discovered that Senator Coorr was bribed by Senator Farr to do so,"

"This is grave indeed," the Chancellor replied pensively, "do you believe Senator Farr is in collusion with the Separatists?"

"I don't believe he is, I believe his only motivation was to enforce protection to his home world," he shook his head "The Bureau is working on an official report about the matter,"

"Good, that's good. Thank you so much for all your efforts, Master Jedi. Master Kenobi was quite right; your investigation was remarkable and very swift. The Republic is in debt to you,"

"It is my duty, Chancellor," he bowed before he left with his Padawan on his tail. Palpatine smiled; this was a good day indeed, not only he was very close to getting rid of Farr, one of his biggest obstacles in the Senate, but he had just gotten a backup plan. Yes, he would do quite well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been so many years since Anakin's last visit to Ilum that he was shocked to be reminded of the hardship that it was to climb the mountains to access the Temple. Despite the heavy and warm clothing, the freezing wind kept leaving frost bites on the bits of skin that were exposed. They finally arrived at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Anakin cringed as he saw it. The damage of the Separatist attack was still very visible, and he had a feeling that many years would go by before it would be completely restored. And even longer to remove the knowledge of its the location from unworthy hands.

"Master," he heard his Padawan called "I thought the Jedi Order harvested all the crystals after the battle, and took them back to Coruscant,"

"Not all of them. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought you here," he smiled. They were still outside, before entering he needed to speak to her. She should be prepared for the trials of Ilum. He'd never forget his own confrontation with Darth Maul when he had been there to build his very first lightsaber. Granted it wasn't real, but at the time it seemed real enough. "Jeswi, you know that this place has a very strong connection with the Force, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes Master," she answered as she stared at the half scattered entrance of the Temple.

"Building a lightsaber is not an easy task. You might experience things, visions, hallucinations. You must stay alert, concentrate on your task. Only that way you will be successful," the Knight warned her.

"I know," she half whispered, her voice was hardly audible among the whistles of the strong wind. Her young Master nodded and began walking towards the Temple. She shivered for some reason. She hadn't been nervous before, but now she had a dreadful feeling, she couldn't explain it, but it was there.

They entered and soon found themselves in the main hall. Once what had been a Temple filled with people was now a desert of ice and white. Very few Jedi came here anymore. Most of the crystals had been harvested and now most Jedi built their lightsabers on the Coruscant Temple. Anakin didn't agree with the Council's decision, he had a strong belief that every Jedi should build their first lightsaber in Ilum. He was quite conservative in that matter, for he believed that the experience of the caves was essential to a Jedi's life. It was a hardship that every Jedi should endure. Much could be learned among those stone icy walls, and that was the reason he decided to ignore the Council's recommendations and bring his Padawan there anyway.

"I'll wait for you here," Anakin said as he knelt on the floor. Jeswi had to do that alone, but her Master would be with her through the Force. The apprentice nodded and walked away, beginning her journey through the caves in search of the perfect crystal.

She walked slowly. It was so dark in there, but she wasn't afraid, at least not of the darkness. The natural light that the open entrance provided had long been left behind her, the only guide to her way were the occasional crystals that spread across the walls. She didn't pick any of those. For some reason she was expecting some kind of feeling when she saw the one she'd choose, so she just kept walking and climbing whenever she had to. She didn't know how long it had been, but she felt tired. Her eyelids were heavy but she was still standing, she would continue standing, because the feeling that invaded her as soon as she arrived hadn't left her yet. She remembered her Master's advice; she had to keep alert and concentrated. Yes, that was the most important thing to do. For some reason, she wished her Master were there with her. She thought of him, of all the things he taught her, she thought of his goodness and his loyalty. She knew there could be no other Master for her. Suddenly she sensed his presence, she looked around her but he was nowhere to be found. The presence began shifting, she could sense it so clearly, but there was no one there. It was different now, it was like sensing her Master but her Master was a completely different person. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Master?" she whispered. She had to make sure he wasn't there. She heard no answer, but the feeling was persistent. So she called him again, this time louder.

"Jeswi," she heard someone. That was not her Master; his voice was different, she could hear him breathing loudly "Jeswi," the person called again. She looked behind her and what she saw made her take a step back. It was a man, a very tall man, in a black mask. He was frightening, he was terrifying and he was the source of that familiar, yet strange presence.

"Do you remember me?" the man in the black mask questioned.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. Search your feelings,"

"No, you're not my Master!" she said loudly. Her voice echoed throughout the empty walls of the cave.

"No, I'm not your Master. I am what might be,"

"What does that mean?"

"You must tell them, Jeswi," his voice was now stern. It sounded so much like an order.

"Tell them what?" his presence was becoming overwhelming. There was good in him, but it was buried so deeply inside of him.

"Tell them about him,"

"About who? I don't understand…" The man turned his head up and peered at a crystal.

"This one is perfect," he said before disappearing into thin air. Jeswi realized she was breathing heavily and that her heart was speeding inside her chest. She looked at her hands, they were trembling violently.

"Alert and concentrated," she reminded herself repeatedly. She wasn't even sure if she was saying it aloud. She closed her eyes and took a several deep breaths. It wasn't calming her, so she knelt and dived into the Force. It eventually helped her even though she didn't really know how long it had taken. She finally opened her eyes, she was still standing in the exact same spot. She looked at the place where the masked man had been and the crystal he had pointed to shone brightly. The feeling she was searching for finally invaded her. It was located on the ceiling of the cave. She was able to reach it with the help of the Force. Upon observing it, she realized the man was right, it was perfect. Now all she had to do was shape it and build it. She retrieved her backpack and produced all the necessary items to build her weapon, but her tool would have to be the Force so she closed her eyes once again and concentrated.

She was meditating, nothing more. She was meditating on how to construct the best possible weapon. She heard something familiar, the hiss of an igniting lightsaber and she saw a flash of red. She looked, Eremin was there, standing in front of her, scarlet lightsaber ignited.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her eyes glued to the legendary Sith weapon.

"Draw your weapon," he demanded.

"What?"

"Draw your weapon," he repeated. This time more slowly right before he positioned himself in an attack stance.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to fight you!" Tarn's features turned into a slight smirk.

"That's why you'll fail," he attacked. She drew her lightsaber quickly and their blades clashed with a loud hiss. He kept attacking at a pace that she could barely keep up with. She had watched him spar before, but this was different. There was such a passion, such a hate in his moves. She couldn't understand it. As she defended herself from one of his relentless attacks he jumped back. He lowered his weapon. He stood there and stared at her and she looked into his eyes, they were yellow and bloodstained. How had she missed that before?

"You're weak," he spat "as weak as the rest of them!"

"Eremin, what are you doing? I don't recognize you," she said, she could hear her own voice cracking and feel hot tears running down her face.

"Eremin Tarn is dead! I am power itself!" Jeswi stared at him and was silent for some time. But then, she looked into his eyes again and she got her answer.

"You're a Sith Lord," she said, more a realization than a question.

"I am what might be!" Jeswi froze as he raised his blade again. As she saw it coming towards her, for one final blow, she shut her eyes tightly. He was going to kill her and she could not bring herself to even defend herself. The moment she felt the blade touch her neck she opened her eyes. She was still alive, she was still alone and she was still knelt at the exact same place she was before. She was now barely able to breathe; she raised her hand and touched her forehead. She felt the sweat running down her face and soak the strands of her golden hair. Then she couldn't help it, she started crying. What did it all mean? What had happened? Was that the future? Why had the man in the mask and Eremin said the exact same thing?

_I am what might be…_

What did it mean? She had to know, she needed to know.

Finally the tears stopped. She dried her face with the sleeve of her robes and she could feel her breathing return to a regular pace. She was finally able to concentrate on her surroundings. She looked at her knees, and there it was, a lightsaber, completely new. She had built it. She had drawn plans for it, during their trip to Ilum, she had memorized them, she knew what to do, but she couldn't remember making it. Had it been while she was fighting with Eremin in her mind?

She picked it up and ignited it. The blade was blue, just like her Master's. She remembered him, he was waiting for her. Jeswi stood and left towards the entrance of the Temple.

His eyes were closed, his mind deep immersed in the endless beauty of the Force. Ilum was truly a place that helped reach that deep level of connection to the Force, a connection Anakin had been failing to reach in depth over the last two years, ever since the Clone Wars had begun. He didn't feel tired as he saw the colors of the Force, as he listened to its soothing music, as he watched it flow so perfectly in peace. It had been so long since he had seen it like this, so pure, so right. It had been three days since he arrived in Ilum and he sent his Padawan on her quest, and Anakin kept awaiting her return. He occasionally left his meditative state in order to rest and feed his tiring body, but he soon returned to it, mainly because he needed it and it brought him a sense of serenity that he didn't remember feeling anymore. He sensed his stay in Ilum was coming to an end soon, so he took advantage of the last hours that he would get to stay there. Before the war Anakin was never too fond of meditation, but now it had become a need, more so than a pleasure. And the fulfillment of this need sometimes ended up giving him some pleasure.

He looked around him. The Force came in many colors, sometimes it was pink like the blanket of a newborn baby girl, some time it was green as a new leaf on a tree, but this time it was blue. It appeared to him like an endless ocean of quiet waters, he could almost feel the breeze caress his cheeks. It was such a beautiful place to behold. He looked down and there was white sand under his feet, it was soft and inviting. On the horizon the blue of the sapphire sea of the Force merged with the lighter see of its skies; and there two bursts of glowing yellow colored it, giving it its light shade.

"Anakin," he heard a familiar voice call him, muffled by the sound of the waves that insistently broke on the shore, but recognizable nonetheless. It was she; it was his dream and his nightmare, his joy and his despair, his inner peace and his inner battle. He wondered how she could be so much and so little at the same time.

"Padmé," he replied as she came into his line of sight. She was so beautiful, her curly, chocolate hair fell softly over her shoulders and he noticed she was wearing the same dress she did when they kissed on that warm afternoon on the grassy plains of Naboo. She took his hand in hers and he peered at their joined fingers, he noticed the glove he wore to cover his artificial limb was gone. She caressed his metallic fingers softly; he could feel it so clearly.

"I'm not Padmé, you know that," he knew it but he did not care. That moment was perfect and he would not let it go. If a dream was all he could have he would take it wholeheartedly. She released his hand and her warm one stroked his face. She came near him and finally embraced him before their lips joined in a tender kiss, an uninterrupted one. It was a dream, or a vision, he wasn't sure. But whatever it was the Force was offering it to him and he welcomed it. Her lips spread butterfly kisses across his cheeks but then she stopped, just as she reached his ear.

"You must let her go, Anakin," she breathed in his ear.

"I don't want to…" he whispered.

"You must. Look," and just like that she was gone. He couldn't feel her touch anymore, or her breath hitting his skin, or the warmth of her body pressed against his. He opened his eyes. He was in the Jedi Temple now, standing in front of the Council Chamber's door on Coruscant. This scenario was far too familiar to mistake. He heard screams in the background but he didn't know where they came from. He ignored them, at much cost, and opened the door. The room was dark. He stood for a second there before entering and looked at the window; the sun was almost completely set. Anakin stepped forward and as he did so a few younglings that were hiding came to him. Their expressions pleaded for help. Anakin could feel despair, fear, agony, pain and so many aching feelings emanating from them that he could hardly bring himself to describe them.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" one of the little ones asked. He was so scared, but Anakin didn't know what to tell him, he did not have an answer, was he supposed to have one? He didn't even know what was happening how could he know what he should do. He just stared at the younglings, completely at a loss of what to say or do. Then he felt her against his back again, her breath was caressing his ear once more.

"It doesn't have to happen, Anakin. You don't have to do it," she whispered.

"Do what? I don't understand…"

"There's always a choice. The future is always in motion. You must let her go in order to change what might be," Anakin still didn't understand but was now aware he wouldn't, not until the Force wanted him to. He closed his eyes, he felt himself wanting to cry so desperately. He felt so lost, so confused, so… _conflicted. _Yes, that was always his problem, conflict. A tear ran down his face as he continued to hear the increase of the screams in the background. Where did they come from? What was happening? He desperately had to know! He decided to go to search for his answer; but when he opened his eyes only the walls of the Temple of Ilum surrounded him.

He was somehow relieved. What did all that mean and why was it coming to him now? There had to be an explanation. But in the end, it hadn't happened, whatever it was that was happening in his visions. He didn't know what it was, he actually was afraid to discover. He ran his hand down his face. Suddenly he felt so tired and his knees and back ached from being in the same attitude for so long. He looked for peace whilst meditating and yet the Force only gave him doubt. Why did it always speak in riddles? Why couldn't it just show him a clear path instead of sending him on a torturous journey? Did it even mean anything at all? He wanted to think that it didn't, that it was just a bad taste joke that his mind was telling him, but he couldn't. A message from the Force always had a meaning, however strange it might be. He thought of Padmé again, of the real one. He missed her. And then he reflected on what the vision Padmé said. He wanted to forget it, he wanted the memory gone from his brain and yet it was nagging him like a small rock in his boot. He did not want to let her go, what he wanted to do was let her in. He had been considering it quite often over the past few months, maybe because he felt so alone or maybe because for once in his life he wanted to be just a little selfish and have something that was his and his alone. Was it that much to ask? Was it too much to want? To be free to love her and be with the one he cared for. Did the Order that claimed to have freed him merely bought him to have him pledge his life as its own slave? Perhaps that's what Jedi were, slaves made to believe that they were special and superior and worst of all, made to believe they were free and that their restraint was based on principles and not on the will that they didn't have a chance to form. They were babies and toddlers when they were taken to the Temple, how could they ever have a say in their fate if they didn't have the simple ability to decide to go or not. The Order would claim they were free to leave as they very well pleased. But were they? Were they not trapped by the teachings that were drilled into their minds ever since they could hardly walk?

He scolded himself for having such thoughts. How could he be so unfair? If it wasn't for Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order he would probably still be a slave working for nothing but food and a ceiling on the harsh desert of Tatooine. Or maybe he would just be dead, like most of the people who were born into the condition of slavery; beaten to death while infants, made to work until they drop dead while younglings. Whatever fate awaited him, had not been the Jedi, was far worse than the one he had to endure now. But maybe, just maybe, he could be with her, with Padmé. Maybe he could be free one day, and he would never be free if he was a Jedi.

He didn't know what to think. He was conflicted again, it became painful to carry such feelings around constantly. They were heavy and he had to endure them every day of his life. He felt grateful and yet resentful towards the Jedi, and he felt useful and a pawn in regards to himself.

"Master," he heard his Padawan's voice and got on his feet immediately. He watched her as she entered the main hall of the Temple from the caves. She looked so incredibly tired "I did it," she said as she came closer to him. She held the lightsaber in her hand and gave it to her Master to inspect as soon as she closed the distance between them. He held it in his hand, felt its weight, looked at his coverings, inspected if it matched the designs that Jeswi had prepared with his help on their way there. He finally ignited it and a blue blade shone brightly.

"Good job, Jes. I'm proud of you," he smiled as he handed the weapon back to its rightful owner "Always remember that this weapon is your life," he told her just as his Master had told him many times before.

"I'll try not to forget," she giggled.

"Good. Let's go home, then. We'll talk about what happened in there later, alright? You need some rest first," Jeswi was desperate to tell her Master about the visions that plagued her during her trip and he clearly sensed it. Either it was because she was broadcasting those feelings too loudly through their bond or because he just knew it would happen, but she suspected it was the first. Despite that she didn't say anything, she just nodded and followed him out of the Temple into the freezing wind of Ilum to return to the ship. She didn't mind speaking later, she was so tired. Her Master was right, she did need rest, and even more than that, she needed to think about what she was going to tell her Master exactly. The man in the black mask, how was she going to explain that? How was she going to tell him that she had the strong feeling that that man was actually the man she admired most in the whole galaxy? How can one bring herself to say something like that? She needed to sleep, maybe if she did it would all become clearer.

The hours that took them to reach the ship seemed like days to Anakin. He was tired, those visions had been worse than five days of battle. Maybe he should talk to Obi-Wan when he arrived to Coruscant. And another thing was bothering him. Jeswi was, for the lack of a better word, anxious, incredibly anxious. She had seen something, he was sure of it, and through their bond, she couldn't hide that she needed to speak about what she had seen. Honestly, after his own personal experience, he was almost afraid of hearing it. In any case, he was too tired for it at that moment, as was she. So he sent Jeswi to sleep, he programmed the navicomputer, got the ship into hyperspace and headed to the quarters to get some rest himself, hoping that after a few hours of sleep would be enough to make his mind more receptive to answers.

Five hours later, he woke up. He looked around him and the bunk where Jeswi had been sleeping on before was now empty. Anakin went to the cockpit and his Padawan was seated on the co-pilot chair, not really doing anything, just thinking.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he took his usual seat and checked the data on the ship's systems and the navicomputer. There would still be a few jumps and therefore a few days for them to reach Coruscant, the trip to and from Ilum wasn't an easy one.

"I'm alright, Master," she replied. Anakin sensed she didn't know whether she should speak of what happened or not. He still didn't want to hear it, but he figured he couldn't avoid it, so he just went ahead and braced himself for whatever it was that was to come.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, inviting her to share whatever it was she wanted to share. She nodded but only stared at her lap, where her fingers were nervously picking on the fabric of her trousers.

"I saw things, terrible things," Anakin sighed but said nothing more. He just waited for her to continue, and she eventually did "I saw Eremin, he wanted to fight me, and he did fight me. And then I realized a horrible thing, Master. He… he had turned to the Dark Side. He was a Sith Lord,"

"A Sith Lord?" he asked incredulously "Are you sure about this, Jes,"

"Yes, yes I am. I could feel it Master! The Dark Side, he reeked of it, it surrounded him. It was horrible. I could see his yellow eyes, like it says in Temple Archives about the Sith. And I asked him too, he didn't confirm it but the way he acted it was like he did. Master, do you think he's a Sith Lord?"

"No, he's not!"

"Will he be one?" Anakin took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know, Jes," he said honestly. "There's something about him that I don't like. Anger, pride, hate… but I don't know if that makes him a Sith. The truth is that the dark side has been clouding our visions for so long now, we can't even see that years ago would be obvious," he shook his head.

"That wasn't all, Master. I saw something else," she continued after a long silence.

"What else did you see, Jes?" she just told him she saw a Sith Lord and she seemed even more scared about revealing this vision. What could be worse than a Sith Lord?

"There was this man, he had a black mask. He was so frightening. He was the one who told me what crystal to use, but he told me more things. He told me I had to tell _them _about _him _and that he was what might be. Eremin said the exact same thing too… But this man, he was like Eremin… the Dark Side surrounded him so strongly. There was good in him, but it was buried so deeply I could hardly feel it!" what might be, Padmé had said the same thing in his vision. Anakin was now sure that his visions were related to his Padawan's. But how? What was the connection, what were the pieces that were missing?

"Do you know this man?" the Master asked.

"I don't know… there was something familiar about him, but different at the same time. Master, please don't be mad at me," she pleaded.

"Of course I won't be mad at you. Who was it?"

"I think it was you, Master. But it wasn't you at the same time. I can't explain. But I'm not sure. You see it was just a feeling that it was you, I-I can't be sure. It was this sensation I had, that he felt like you. But… I don't know…" a tear fell down her cheek and Anakin was speechless. He just stared at her. The screams in the Jedi Temple, him in a black mask, _he didn't have to do it. _What? Do what?

"I'm sorry, Master," she pleaded sheepishly as she dried her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm not mad at you, Jes. You have to tell the Council about this, you know that, don't you?" Anakin asked as soon as he found his voice.

"I'm not telling them I thought it was you! I won't do that to you, Master,"

"Are you sure it was me?" she vigorously shook her head in response "Then do what you feel is right,"

Anakin felt so confused. What was happening? What was this that was going on around him, with him? Was Jeswi right? Was that man in a black mask with the stench of the Dark Side the thing that he might become one day? It couldn't be, it wouldn't be! He couldn't let it happen, he had to stop it! But how? And what exactly did he have to stop? If only he knew. He felt helpless, hopeless, useless. Was this the thing that didn't have to happen? Was this the thing that the Padmé in his dream was warning him about? He didn't know, but it all seemed so completely unrelated. He couldn't see how the younglings in the Temple had anything to do with a black mask. He sighed in defeat.

What was he going to do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeswi retold her story of the Ilum caves to the Jedi Council, as her Master stood beside her. A tale that was listened to in complete silence by a completely awed audience. And more awed it would be if she hadn't decided to withhold her suspicions as to the identity of the man in the black mask. She couldn't betray her Master in such a way and she wasn't sure. She couldn't tell the Council something that she wasn't sure of when she knew they would take it as fact. Jedi gave much respect to visions, and what she felt was nothing but that, a feeling, an impression. No, she wouldn't say anything. She shielded this part of her compartmented mind heavily, just as her Master had taught her, and told only what she believed was important. As for Anakin, he didn't tell them of his visions either. First of all because it would be a blatant admission that he was breaking the Jedi Code, and because he really didn't know what to say. What he had seen was vague, to say the least. Children hiding, people screaming, that was it. There was really nothing of significance to share. The impact of his visions were for him to deal with, alone, like it always had to be.

"Walking down a dark path young Tarn has been for a long time," Master Yoda observed pensively before he sighed and spoke again "Proof is all we needed,"

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, a vision of the Force can hardly be qualified as proof," Anakin interjected. The way the Jedi Order dealt with things was rash. Considering a vision proof could very well result that made the medicine worse than the disease. His recent frustrations towards the Order didn't help him cope with their decisions in peace either. He had to speak his mind.

"Much anger I sense, in young Tarn. Turning away from the light he has been, ever since you took your Padawan. Sense it I could. Nothing about it we could do. Tried to get him to walk through the path of light, we have, through young Veld. Failed he has," the old Master clarified "Unfit to be a Jedi Eremin Tarn is,"

"But Master, if you expel him, won't he just be angrier? See what happened to Dooku! And you must understand, Jeswi's vision could very well be nothing but a reflection of her stranded relationship with the boy. It doesn't necessarily mean he'll become a Sith Lord," the young Knight said, hoping against hope that it was true.

"Anakin, Dooku left the Order on his own accord," Obi-Wan spoke for the first time.

"I know, Master. What if he had stayed. Maybe things could have been different… I just don't think that this is enough to make this decision. The Jedi Order is all he knows, it's all _we _know. It's our life! If you take it from him, won't it make matters worse?"

"The Council will decide what to do with young Tarn. You are dismissed, Skywalker," Mace sternly reminded the Knight of his place. Anakin looked at his Master, who sat on his usual spot among the Councilors. He wore a grave expression. Anakin hoped he would come to his agreement but he never did. When no one else said anything, he bowed respectfully and led his Padawan out of the Council Chamber. He was feeling helpless, he doubted expelling the boy would help him walk on the path of light again, but there was nothing more he could do. He had tried and failed. Yet, despite knowing that the young man would soon be ditched from the ranks of the Jedi, he had a feeling that it would not take too long for them to meet again, though that feeling was not comforting in any way.

Anakin stopped himself just before he walked through the door and gazed at the group of Jedi Masters again. There was one more thing he needed to know.

"What about the man in the black mask? What do you think of that?"

"Know, I do not. Meditate on it, I will," Yoda replied and Anakin finally left the Council Chamber even more conflicted than he was when he came in.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Plea for Peace

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. George Lucas and Disney.**

**A/N. – Well… it appears that I have returned with this little literary venture of mine. I would like to apologize. The second half of last year was very unkind and through all those things I had the severest case of writer's block you can imagine. So, I apologize to all my readers and now that I've sorted out the part of the story that got me stuck I know that the rest will flow much better.**

**With that said, I bring you a relatively long chapter and hope you enjoy it. Thank you all! :)**

**And need I say that I love reviews? *****wink *wink**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – A PLEA FOR PEACE**

* * *

><p>Anakin had too much time on his hands. Sometime before he would've welcomed it, but ever since his visit to Ilum months ago his visions plagued him every time he closed his eyes whether he did it to sleep or to just meditate, so he avoided both as much as he could. Now he was on leave, back to Coruscant, for the first time in six months and he found himself with too little to do and too much to think of. He would've given lessons to his Padawan during the whole course of the day, but even a willing young Jedi gets tired, thus he just had to leave her be occasionally.<p>

That morning he decided to take his speeder and fly through the skies of Coruscant. Having the machine under his power made him feel good. At least machines were something he could understand, compensating for the lack of comprehension of many other things. But wandering about with no destiny seemed so fruitless, and Anakin wasn't used to just stand around doing nothing, therefore the task seemed all too simplistic. Eventually the young Knight got lost in his miserable thoughts again. The kiss she had given him in his visions in Ilum had plagued him for months. He yearned for more; he deserved more, but he knew he couldn't have what he wanted. He had to let her go, she said it herself through the Force, as if she knew that nothing good would ever come of it. But Anakin could not. How would he do such a thing? How would he bear this war, this life, if he had nothing but the Force to hold on to? And though the Force was undeniably a powerful ally, it lacked her warmth. No, he could not, and even if he could he would not know how, and had he known how he wasn't sure he wanted to. Wouldn't it cost him all the humanity that was left in him? All he knew was that for years he had this lingering feeling within him and it refused to abandon him, or maybe he was the one who refused to release it. He wasn't sure anymore, but he doubted he really wanted to think about it.

And through all his musings Anakin Skywalker felt ungrateful; ungrateful towards the ones who had saved him from a less than desirable destiny. Was it that hard to follow a simple set of rules? It was... his Master had once told him that it would always be hard, that it would never get any easier because he was just human. His Master was right. The Jedi Knight couldn't help but feel that by loving Padmé he was betraying the Jedi Order, and worst, he felt he was betraying Obi-Wan; the man who raised him, his best friend, his brother, his father; the man who had asked him once to hold on and be strong. Anakin laughed an utterly unamused chuckle. To be strong? He was claimed to be one of the strongest Jedi who had ever lived, the very child of the Force itself and yet how weak he was. The blatant irony of his life, the enormous stupidity of it all. He could hardly believe it.

His train of thought was making him feel incredibly tired, so he set them aside. He had been piloting his speeder on little more than instinct, and were it not for the reliable Force as his constant companion he was sure he would've crashed by now. He decided to stop, and as he ventured to actually look around him he noticed he was looking straight into the 500 Republic penthouse. Another dry chuckle left his lips. Had the Force betrayed him, or it was it trying to tell him something? Or maybe it had absolutely nothing to do with the Force and his overwhelming desire to be there was the very thing that drove him down that path? It didn't really matter anyway, what mattered was that he still couldn't understand the meaning of it all. However Anakin should already know that there are things that aren't meant to be understood. One thing was fact, he had a deep connection to the Force, he had always had it, he remembered it from his early memories of Tatooine with his mother, rare as they were. As a result, deep down he knew that the Force had taken him there.

_Perhaps it wanted him to finally give in to his feelings?_

He had hoped it was the case, but he knew better than that. The visions the Force had brought him told him the complete opposite, quite blatantly in fact. Maybe it was just trying to torture him then. Anakin was so close to just give in and at last find some reason to have something of his own. He smiled at the thought of the family he could never have. Padmé would be his wife and if he wasn't a Jedi he would've liked to have two children: a boy and a girl. That would be happiness; that would be bliss. His daughter would look just like her mother, beautiful and headstrong and his son would be strong with the Force, like a true Skywalker. Yes, that would have been wonderful. But he could have nothing of the sort and this thought transformed his smile into a sadness he wasn't sure he could ever overcome.

The speeder had been stopped for some time now and despite the distance he could see her balcony clearly. He stayed and watched it a little longer. He felt odd by doing so but it couldn't be helped. Maybe he was losing his mind. Dusk was already stealing the horizon and it made him remember the younglings in his vision; they were so afraid, panicked, desperate and when faced with the offensive memory, he knew that it was time for him to leave. But as he ignited his speeder to depart she arrived, brushing her lovely hair gracefully, watching the cityscape pensively. So beautiful... So, so beautiful! Anakin rested his hands on his lap once again, deciding against leaving just yet. He was going to stay, just for a little while longer. No harm would come of it. Maybe he could go talk to her? Just to say hello and ask how she was...

_There wasn't any harm in that, was there?_

No, there couldn't be, Anakin lied to himself. He finally started the speeder and drove towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Padmé loved looking at Coruscant at that time of the day. It was beautiful. So different from the paradise that her home planet of Naboo was, and yet equally magnificent, at least form where she stood. But despite all the beauty that surrounded her, whether it was the city planet where she worked or the one that had watched her grow, there was always a sadness within her that she couldn't seem to be able to prevail over. She knew where it came from, but she shunned her thoughts and buried herself in her work, for her mission was important enough. All she wanted was peace and she fought for it with all the strength she could muster, even when all she wanted to do was lay down and cry.

_Padmé Amidala wished she had never met Anakin Skywalker..._

But, much to her dismay, the past could not be undone, could it? No, it could not, so she worked and worked. She made herself so busy that entire days went by without her thinking of him, but she always did eventually, all the times she had one free second, or whenever she saw him walking through the corridors of the Senate building, more often than not heading to or leaving the Chancellor's office. Sometimes she just watched him pass by without saying a word, but other times, when she felt brave enough, she would call out his name and speak to him. Their conversations were always short, but when they happened she realized that Anakin always said more than he intended to. He was always a little awkward around her, a trait that she found very endearing. But the last few times she had the opportunity of exchanging some words with him she noticed some of the awkwardness had begun to dissipate. It was as if something was different and she was sure that it was because he was growing up. She was happy for him, the young Padawan who had taken her for Naboo for protection had become a man, a Jedi Knight. Padmé only felt sorry that she wasn't there to watch it happen.

The speeder that was approaching caught her attention. It was blue, but something about it made her heart race, it had the Jedi symbol carefully painted on its side and she hoped against all hope that it would be Anakin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young Knight parked the speeder in front of the balcony. He could see her watching him intently, but he didn't open the cockpit immediately. He stayed there just for a moment, thinking of what to do and even though he hadn't produced an answer she already knew he was there, so there was little option for it was too late to go back now. He took a deep breath and left the speeder, jumping the small distance to the spacious balcony. He looked at her, through the Force he sensed that her heart had stopped for just a moment and when it started beating again she smiled. There it was, that beautiful smile that he had missed so much.

"Master Skywalker, what a surprise it is to see you here," she greeted him. Anakin's voice was stuck in his throat, so instead of answering he smiled and bowed respectfully. "Please come in," the Senator started as she led the Knight towards the ample living room. Padmé took a seat on the large, curved sofa and Anakin followed suit, taking the seat next to hers. She noticed his silence and decided to start a conversation.

"What brings you here, Master Jedi?" she asked and received only a shrug as an immediate answer. But Anakin's silence was beginning to bother him more than it bothered her, so he finally decided he would speak.

"Nothing of significance," he offered after clearing his throat. "I was nearby and decided to come and see you," Padmé smiled at the bad excuse and remained silent for a moment. She really didn't know what to say.

"How goes the war?" Anakin flinched at the question, but she seemed serious enough, and yet he had not gone there to speak of those horrors.

"War never goes well Senator, it _is _war," that was the Jedi response. What he really meant to say was that he was so very tired of it and that he couldn't foresee its ending anytime soon, which pained him greatly. However he didn't want to pour all his worries and frustrations on her, she had too much resting on her shoulders already, for he knew she was fighting as much as he was to end this war, even if it was in her own arena.

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" the Senator asked pensively, not really looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the democracy we thought we were saving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?"

Anakin couldn't help but to let out a an empty chuckle "If I didn't know you better I would say you sound like a Separatist,"

"Anakin," she started vigorously "this war represents a failure to listen… Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume," she pleaded of him. How desperate she sounded. He held her hand instinctively and laid it on his lap.

"Unfortunately I do not have that power Padmé; I am not close to the Chancellor as you think, but I hope you believe me when I tell you that no one wishes the end of this war as much as I do…"

"But you're wrong! The Chancellor respects you, he listens to you… Rumor grows in the Senate that he wishes to appoint you his personal representative in the Jedi Council now that he has the power to nominate one," Anakin immediately shook his head.

"I know nothing of such rumors Padmé, and I assure you that they are nothing but lies. Nor would I accept such a heavy burden. Besides the Council selects its own members, not to mention that I'm not even a Master, therefore I couldn't possibly be on the Council, not even at the Chancellor's request," he wasted no time in clarifying the situation. But after a heavy sigh he continued, "I don't know what kind of lies people have told you… But Padmé, please trust me when I say that I am doing all I can to end this war as soon as possible. I miss… I miss being a Jedi. I am no soldier, as you well know, and we're not supposed to be making war, we're supposed to bring peace and equality to the Republic. The things I've seen, that I've faced… so much blood spilled. That is not the Jedi way…" Anakin noticed that her hand was still within his as she pressed it slowly, as if she was assuring him that she knew he was doing all he could. And even though he didn't consider his efforts to be nearly enough, it felt good that someone felt that they were.

In that moment he felt her love through the Force, her care and understanding, and no words were necessary. If he could he would just leave everything behind right then and there and he would leave, he'd leave with Padmé by his side. He wanted to run away from the war, from the Chancellor, from the Jedi Order… he wanted to run away from everything he had ever known and just start afresh.

The Knight closed the small gap that separated him from Padmé and bestowed a gentle kiss on her lips. Oh how he had wanted it… just like that, with no interruptions and no scruples; with no regrets. And as he savored her lips he thought that it was so much better than his dreams.

"We shouldn't have done that…" Padmé said quietly moments after the kiss was broken, her forehead resting on his.

"I know…" the Jedi responded and yet neither of them moved an inch. It was as if they were trying to perpetuate that moment, like it was their final one…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin's comlink rang furiously waking him up from an unsettling sleep filled with visions and dreams. He hadn't looked at it yet but he already knew who it was. As he answered his suspicions were confirmed. Chancellor Palpatine wanted to see the Jedi Knight in the Senate building. He had been expecting this call because it always happened every time he was on leave and these were his last few hours before he and his young Padawan were to set off for yet another mission. The Chancellor's requests for his presence no longer surprised him; it had become a habit ever since the war begun. Perhaps that was the reason why the rumors about him being the representative of the Chancellor in the Jedi Council had begun spreading. But despite the falsehood of the gossip Anakin couldn't think of any reason for the Chancellor's fondness of him. He didn't like it, he didn't trust him and the more he called him into his sumptuous office the less he was fond of the supreme leader of the Republic. He didn't understand why, in fact, Palpatine had never been anything but nice and cordial towards him, but Anakin couldn't really understand the extreme affability that came from him since he had no more friendship with him than any other Jedi, at least none other than the one that was forced upon him.

He made the short way between the Jedi Temple and the Senate building slowly, he wasn't really looking forward to the visit because he had been thinking too much. The things Padmé told him had stuck with him. The doubt was in him, and now he couldn't rid himself of it. Were they on the wrong side? And if they were then why and how had that happened? Was it because the Chancellor was in power for a lot longer than he should've been? Was it because there was too much power in one man's hands or was it because the Jedi Order could no longer stand on its own and was nothing more than a pawn in the corrupt game of the Senate? Too many questions were hovering over him and yet he found too little answers. He gave himself a minute of introspection before leaving his speeder. He thought of Padmé, but not of the Senator who made the desperate plea for help at ending the war that plagued the galaxy, but of the woman who he held in his arms so close and tight. How he had yearned for her. He didn't even know how much he wanted it; only then he realized how greatly he needed her. It had been two years, going on three, that he was trying to bury all the feelings that he had inside of him; and the more he tried to bury them the more they grew. That's what he realized as he held her tightly and kissed her soft scarlet lips. It was nothing more than a kiss; as two teenagers living their first love, but it was more than he could ever hope for and it was certainly more than he had ever dreamed of. He could've stayed in her arms forever, feeling the heat of her body close to him, but alas the Jedi Council had asked his presence and he hastened his leave. He hastened it far too much. But on the other hand he welcomed the interruption, for the longer he stayed the further down a forbidden path he would be. Forbidden and yet so desired. He hadn't seen the Senator since; it was almost a week ago. He hoped that he would see her today, he knew that a session of the Senate had just adjourned so he more hoped than expected to at least see her roaming the corridors of the great building of democracy.

A tap on his cockpit glass interrupted his thoughts. A Senate guard was requiring him to leave. Apparently it was illegal to park and stay in the speeder in front of the Senate. For security reasons obviously but Anakin couldn't help but roll his eyes nonetheless. He was a Jedi after all. What were the guards expecting him to do? Kill the Chancellor? He let out an amused chuckle before exiting his vehicle to meet Palpatine. He took long strides across the ornamented corridors. His journey towards the Chancellor's office didn't afford him a view of Padmé, but he hoped the walk back would give him the privilege of seeing her. The Chancellor made him wait for almost an hour. He didn't like it and as much as he respected how much work a man in his position had, he had a mission and an eager Padawan waiting for him. Of course he didn't bring Jes, he had quit bringing her along to the Senate years ago, or maybe she had just stopped going; he wasn't sure. It wasn't just because she found it incredibly boring, which he couldn't deny: he did also; but whenever she went the Chancellor seemed to find her presence most unwelcome and just left her outside, waiting for hours whilst they discussed details of war and its never-ending politics. At first it made him want to just be stubborn and keep taking her, but as the months went by he realized poor Jeswi hadn't done anything to deserve such foul punishment.

"Anakin, please forgive me! I've kept you waiting for so long," Palpatine offered affably as he opened the door for him to enter. He had developed the habit of speaking to him on a first name basis for some time now, as if they were old friends. Usually no one outside the Order called him Anakin, not that he minded, but it always felt odd when the name came from someone who wasn't a Jedi, or Padmé.

"That's quite alright," he lied; and as he did a flicker on the Chancellor's eyes seemed to know that he did. Was that amusement? Anakin cringed but said nothing of it. "You wanted to see me your Excellency?" he asked.

"Yes, Anakin, yes! Our clone intelligence is working quite hard on finding General Grievous. They have a lead… Apparently he is somewhere on the Outer Rim Territories. We are close to pinpointing his location!" he informed him in a most animated tone.

"That is great news," Anakin said, offering him a fake smile. It actually wasn't very great news for several reasons. First of all the Outer Rim Territories were large, to say the least, and secondly because it was quite predictable. It was more than known that if anyone wished to hide, there was no place like the Outer Rim. "I am most eager to end this war," Anakin added to set the tone for the remainder of their conversation. He couldn't have missed the opportunity.

"Yes, we all are. The Senate is doing the best within their possibilities," the elder man said pensively. "But until we capture General Grievous and Count Dooku I'm afraid the war will continue…"

"Perhaps we don't have to capture them to end the war, perhaps if the power rested fully on the hands of the Senate again the conflict could be resolved through the diplomatic approach," the Chancellor took a deep sigh upon hearing the young Knight's suggestion and sat on his chair, as if he were a very old man in desperate need of rest. Anakin took the chance to use the seat across the desk.

"Anakin," he started slowly, "The Senate gave me these emergency powers and begged me to take charge of this war until we see it through. I am not about to break the promise I made to the Republic,"

"I am not asking you to break a promise, I am asking you to fulfill one. With all due respect your Excellency, your promise was to end the war, not fight it to the last possible consequences. Honestly I foresee no ending to it, and I fight it every day. If there could be a way of hastening its end, of saving millions of lives across the galaxy, why shouldn't we take it?"

"Master Jedi," his tone changed. It was obvious that Anakin's words had somehow affected him and he was glad they did. "What makes you so sure the Separatists are as eager to negotiate as you seem to be?"

"I have not been given the chance to find out whether they are or not," he offered simply.

"And how would you intend to engage in diplomatic negotiations with Count Dooku and General Grievous? Do you think they would sit down and listen to you? That they would respect your peace conditions? Do you imagine they would surrender? No, Master Skywalker, they would not. They would kill you the moment you appeared in front of them with your weapons laid down. That's how Separatists are…" his tone was stern, and he sounded almost offended.

"I have no answers to your questions, but what I do know is that I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore. I don't recognize the Republic anymore nor do I recognize the principles it used to follow,"

"Perhaps you feel this too keenly, Anakin," his toned softened as he stood and laid a caring hand on the Knight's shoulder. "The Jedi are peacekeepers and they were unable to stop this war from happening. One of the biggest flaws of your Jedi Council…"

"Are you claiming for the Jedi the guilt for the war? Did it ever occur to you that the Jedi are merely trying to clean up the Senate's mess?"

"And yet you are willing to let the Senate take over the situation again?

"I wish peace Chancellor, because that's what I do. I'm a Jedi Knight, a peacekeeper, not a soldier," he explained.

"I believe, Anakin, that in this instance, the best way to restore peace to the Republic is to capture General Grievous and Count Dooku. As soon as it is done, the Senate will be restored to its full capacities and I most probably will retire, Force knows I'm getting too old for this," Anakin sighed in defeat, knowing full well that his efforts had been utterly fruitless. He gave up.

"I understand, your Excellency," he said as he stood. "I must go, I have a battle to fight," he bowed as he exchanged the usual pleasantries with the Supreme Chancellor and left.

As soon as he exited the luscious office it was like the very air itself became lighter. He didn't know how to interpret Palpatine's words. He seemed so willing to keep the power the Senate had given him and yet it made it seem as if it was all in the service of the Republic, as if it were a heavy burden that he carried. And yet Anakin felt that it was no burden, he felt it was as if the Chancellor welcomed the power that had been bestowed upon him, but he did it in such a grateful manner that anyone would think otherwise. Anakin wondered if he'd ever give it up willingly, but those were nothing but suspicions. Meanwhile it was more than obvious that the war was to continue indefinitely. All the Jedi had to do now was capture the two biggest enemies of the Republic. And yet it was easier said than done.

He was so busy trying to read in between the Chancellor's words that he hadn't even noticed Padmé until he stumbled upon her. She seemed to be waiting for him considering she was standing near the exit of the Senate building.

"Padmé," he said with surprise as he saw her.

"I heard you were with the Chancellor so I waited for you to leave…" she explained. He found it quite endearing. She worked there, so she had no reason to explain her presence and yet she did with a sweetness and an awkwardness that looked beautiful on her. Anakin smiled and couldn't help from running a hand down the bit of hair that was loose about her shoulders with no thought of the consequences that would occur if they were caught. Luckily enough, there was no one around and Anakin knew it. Despite the distraction, the Force hadn't abandoned him yet.

"Yeah…" he replied simply with a smile.

"Did you speak to him?" the question itself was enough to replace the smile that adorned his features with a grimace. He nodded in response. "And?" she seemed to want him to elaborate.

"It appears that I have yet many more battles to fight. The Chancellor is not willing to give up his emergency powers just yet. At least not until we capture Grievous and Dooku" it seemed to him that the Senator was expecting the answer. But she had hoped his answer would be different, she wished it had been another. "Padmé, I'm going to tell the Council of my conversation with Palpatine. They are wise and will know what to do. I confess that I became more concerned… Don't worry… I promise you that we'll have peace once again in the Republic,"

"I know we will… I trust you," she smiled. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I believe the ship is already awaiting me. I'm going back to the Outer Rim sieges,"

"Promise me you'll be careful!"

"I promise," and with that he left, not knowing when and if he would see Padmé again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The Dark Lord of the Sith watched as the young Jedi Knight exited his office. This was so much better than anything that had ever happened since the war begun. Not only was he soon to be in control of the galaxy but he had also found an opening. Yes… that was a good meeting and diplomacy seemed like it would be the perfect solution. He'd take that opportunity because that's what he was best at, making the most of the situations presented to him.

The fear, the despair that emanated from his young prey would be his undoing… and Darth Sidious would make sure that he was there to bring all those feelings out as soon as the right moment presented itself.

Anakin Skywalker had a good seat reserved to him under him, for he would certainly become his new Apprentice.

He watched the sun rise to his highest over Coruscant as his mind devised all the details of his final plan… and what a wonderful plan it was. It was infallible, just as its mastermind. All the miscalculations were over and now he would have all he wanted, all that he had worked for all his life.

He smiled as he thought of the backup plan he had already started to put in motion. What in the galaxy ever made him think that he would need one? The Dark side of Force was indeed the most powerful ally. The plan was no trouble though; actually, it would be there until the final moment. When it came it would be easily eliminated. It could actually make for quite the spectacle…

He laughed… oh yes… Darth Sidious laughed very hard indeed, for he was about to fight his final battle and the Clone Wars were about to come to and end.

_Emperor Palpatine_… how well that sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.2 – Next chapter brings a HUGE turning point to the story… so stay tuned. Hopefully it will be very soon. It's all cooked up in my mind already.<strong>


	9. Chapter Eight: RotSith (Part I) - PLOTS

**A/N - Well, as you can see by the title this chapter follows the events of RoTS. Some things are the same, most of them aren't. There was supposed to be one chapter only to cover all the events from the film, but it was growing too long so I've decided to split it in several parts. I'll try to post the rest by the end of the week, but I can't promise anything. Please enjoy and R&R. I'm really nervous about this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

**Revenge of the Sith (Part I) - PLOTS**

Skywalker held the two lightsabers. A blue blade and a scarlet one crossed against the Sith Lord's throat as he bowed defenseless on his knees before him. He was panting, it had been a strenuous battle, but he had won it. Dooku lost both his hands to his blade. He was defeated at last.

"Good Anakin, good!" he heard Palpatine's voice say in half a laugh. But his tone soon changed to something that sounded almost evil "Kill him, kill him now…" but what caught his attention was the look of surprise on the Count's face. He glanced questioningly into the Chancellor's way. Anakin cringed.

For some reason the Jedi hesitated for a moment, "Do it!" Palpatine demanded and all the hesitation was gone, as he heard the freezing cold tone on the voice that was usually so fatherly, he looked at the Chancellor with a frown and responded "I am no murderer Chancellor, he is an unarmed prisoner," he made the bold decision to disobey the most powerful man in the galaxy, withdrew the blades and tossed the red offending weapon to the side. He picked up the former Jedi by his elbow, pulled him up on a standing position and with a flicker of his hand the shackles that held the leader of the Republic captive opened. The Count of Serenno was putting his weight on him, his wounds were making his strength falter. Anakin actually though that the life was being sucked out of him too quickly, but he attributed it to his advanced age.

"But Anakin, he is too dangerous to be kept alive," the Chancellor protested.

"You mistake me, _your Excellency_; I take orders from the Jedi Council… _not from you! _Now come on, let's get out of here. You're coming with us, and I advise you to shut up for your own good," he warned the Sith, but with no need for injuries were far too serious; and the young man suspected he had other reasons to keep his mouth shut. For now he had his life, he probably wasn't keen on losing it anytime soon. As Anakin looked at the unconscious form of his former Master, he wondered how in the Force he was going to get all of them safely out of the dying ship. He forced the prisoner back to his knees and headed towards Obi-Wan to ascertain his condition.

"We must leave before more security droids arrive…" Anakin ignored the suggestion and continued checking his Master's pulse, meanwhile the Chancellor was already well on his way to the door, "Anakin, there's no time! We must get off this ship before it's too late," there it was: that cold, imperative tone again. Anakin didn't like it.

"He seems to be alright,"

"Leave him, or we'll never make it!"

"His fate will be the same as ours…" as he said this he picked his friend up and placed him around his shoulders and with a free hand he picked up Dooku from the floor again. The latter would soon have to be carried as well, he was well on his way to unconsciousness and as the four headed to the elevators, whilst Anakin carried Obi-Wan and half the weight of Dooku, he could hear the Sith Lord's mumbling pleas…

"Master….. master…." He said, struggling to get the two syllable word out of his mouth.

"The elevator's not working…" he announced as he produced his comlink with great difficulty. He finally found it, "R4, activate elevator 3224," but as he said it the ship began leaning over. Apparently the Republic fleet had been able to destroy its stabilizers. So Anakin did the only thing he could do and entered the now very horizontal elevator shoot. But it was not long before the ship resumed to its normal position and he grabbed the first cable he could touch with his mechanical hand and as he did he couldn't hold his prisoner and he fell down the deep elevator pit. The same plea he had been uttering came again but now in a cry of agony. For the last time Darth Tyranus called out for his Master. But Anakin's mind didn't have the chance to dwell on the subject for too long for much to his relief his Master soon woke up.

"Easy, we're in a bit of a situation here!" he informed him.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan spoke as he held on to his former Padawan.

"Hold on" but as he said so the three heard the elevator racing towards them.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan offered needlessly.

"R4, R4 shut down the elevator…!"

"Too late! JUMP!" and they did so at the Jedi Master's orders, being able fit through one of the exits of the elevator unharmed.

Their journey to escape _The Invisible Hand_ continued but after a confrontation with the feared General Grievous, who most stubbornly was able to escape in one piece again, and the successful crash landing of a ship that couldn't fly, they were safely back on Coruscant and their mission had been accomplished; they had saved Chancellor Palpatine. As they traveled to the Senate building Anakin couldn't help but think of the bitter aftertaste that their victory had left on his mouth. He thought of the Chancellor's behavior on the _Invisible Hand _and wandered whether Palpatine was really worth saving.

"At least Dooku is dead…" Obi-Wan commented as Anakin couldn't help but eye the older man suspiciously.

"Yeah…"

"You should be happy Anakin!"

"Yes, we are one step closer to ending the war," it was Palpatine's turn to comment. An innocent smile now adorned his features. How could a man have so many personalities?

Their transport finally stopped at the main hangar of the Senate building and Anakin left it, following the Chancellor. "Are you coming, Master?" he asked before going any further.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy," he smiled, obviously proud of his former Padawan's brave deeds.

"Hold on! This whole operation was your idea!" the young one protested.

"Let us not forget Anakin that you rescued me from the buzz droids… and you defeated Count Dooku and you rescued the Chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back!" the Master reminded.

"All because of your training…"

"Anakin, let's be fair. Today you were the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians,"

"Alright, but you owe me one. And not for saving your skin for the tenth time," Anakin said dryly. Spending a day with Senators was not as glorious as Obi-Wan made it look like.

"Ninth time! That business in Cato Neimoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing," Both shared an amused laugh remembering the episode and walked away from each other.

In reality Anakin had no interest on going to the Senate but one. He wanted to see Padmé. Otherwise he had no business there; he was in dire need of speaking to the Council. The constant presence of the Chancellor on their way there had disabled him to tell his Master of the events that had transpired during his unconsciousness. He certainly couldn't afford to speak of his suspicions of Palpatine when he was present. It was a shame that Dooku was dead, he had a feeling that the Sith had many interesting things to tell him. And he had also made an incredible discovery. Since they were children Jedi learned a very important lesson that was the Rule of Two of the Sith: there are always two, a Master and an Apprentice and Dooku was the apprentice. Who on the face of the Galaxy could be more powerful in the Dark Side of the Force than the Count? The thought alone scared him.

As he walked in the Senate he was approached by Senator Organa, who offered him some polite compliments. He liked him, in fact Anakin could honestly say that he was one of the few politicians in the Republic that he genuinely had some respect for. He emanated an aura of honesty and generosity that were rare in his profession. Anakin spoke to him with pleasure, he thought that if there was no war and he spent more time on Coruscant maybe they could have been friends. Above all, he knew Organa was reliable, if there was anything of good to come from the Senate, it would come from him.

He sensed her presence before he saw her through the corner of his eye. He excused himself right away, for there was nowhere else he'd rather be. She was half hidden under the shadow one of the Senate's enormous columns. Anakin ran towards her, because walking just wasn't fast enough. He held her close to him, as tightly as he could and kissed her. How he had missed her!

"Oh Anakin…" she called, her voice longing for him.

"I've missed you Padmé," the young Knight declared what was obvious.

"There were whispers that you've been killed," she said nervously making Anakin smile.

"I'm alright… It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. It might've been. If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped I don't think they would've ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges…" he said as he kissed his lover.

"Wait Anakin, not here," she begged, fearful of being caught in her forbidden affair.

"You're right," the Knight apologized as he took a step back from her, "I don't like this deception, it doesn't feel right, Padmé,"

"I know, but no one can know… Maybe… just maybe one day we can be together," she asked more than anything else.

"After the war, Padmé! I promise! I'll leave the Order and we'll go far away and start over. But I just can't leave now… you know I can't. Not until we find Grievous," Anakin made a promise, a promise he fully intended to keep. He had been thinking about it for months now, ever since he was sent to the Outer Rim Sieges. He didn't want to go on living this lie and he remembered, so long ago when he was just a Padawan, when his Master told him he always had a choice. He was so set on not giving up the Jedi, but the war came and everything changed. He changed. He realized that maybe he could just choose to be happy. Didn't he deserve it after everything he went through?

"We could go to Naboo and live in the Lake Country," she responded with a smile. Anakin said nothing but he thought what a wonderful place that would be to raise a family.

"I must go now, the Council…" Anakin spoke sadly. He knew he didn't need to justify his exit any further, for she knew he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But some things must be done, and her sense of duty could be even deeper than his.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Soon,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Come on Master, hurry up!" he heard a familiar voice coming from the distance. He looked towards his front; the Council Room was before him. He had a strong grip on his ignited lightsaber, its blue blade was the only thing illuminating the room._

"_Master Skywalker," the voice of the child spoke "There are too many of them! What are we going to do?" The poor thing was so afraid. The others were even scared more and hid behind their leader._

"_Come on!" the voice from outside warned again, it came from behind the door and though he couldn't see the one who had spoken he recognized her. It was Jeswi. _

_Padmé was there, she ran a hand on the youngling's blonde hair, a single tear ran down her face. She suddenly looked up, straight into his eyes. She looked so scared, so afraid._

"_Let her go!" she whispered first. She whispered it twice and walked towards him. He wanted to speak but he couldn't._

"_LET HER GO!" she screamed in a desperate cry._

_A ball of yellow and red and blue. It was beautiful, it was all beautiful but the scream, the agonizing scream calling out his name. Padmé's cry for help._

"_Anakin!" she begged in one long hopeless breath._

The Knight woke up in a startle. He looked around him. The recognizable walls of his quarters in the Temple encircled him. He realized he was gasping for air, sweat beads had formed on his forehead. He stood, the familiarity of his surroundings gave him a sense of relief, but it was nothing if not brief. He thought of her… her screams were painful for him even if he knew they weren't real. Not yet…

But this time it was different. Was it real? He didn't know. He had to know! What was he going to do? He paced the room back and forth, he had to see her. He saw his robes lazily thrown on the floor.

_He had to see her, make sure she was alright…_

Anakin dressed in a haste and ran out of the Jedi Temple. He entered the apartment through the balcony. It was completely silent and the darkness was frightening. But he had never been afraid of the dark before. It was the middle of the night, she was probably sleeping _unless…_

Anakin tiptoed to her bedroom and as he opened the door the lights that sneaked from the city allowed him to see her sleeping form. She could see her chest rising and falling as she took each breath, a tranquil look upon her face. The Jedi Knight sighed in relief, even though the nagging feeling left from his dream refused to abandon him. He approached her, even though he knew it was a mistake, sat on the side of the bed and ran a hand through her naked arm. He didn't want to startle her, so he sent her waves of calm through the Force.

Her eyes finally fluttered open, and Padmé smiled as she saw him.

"You're here…" she said and Anakin nodded in response "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" he looked sad.

"Did something happen?" she sat up and ran a hand down his face.

"I had a dream… a vision. It was about you,"

"What did you see?" he could hardly look in her eyes. How would he tell her he saw her death? How could he even admit it to himself?

"I don't know, if only the Force showed me things more clearly… But I think you were in pain," he decided to be less than honest. She didn't have to know the whole truth, it wouldn't matter anyway. He just had to try to stop it from happening. No, he couldn't just try, he had to succeed.

"I'm alright, Ani, it was only a dream," Anakin smiled, he liked the name. No one had ever called him that before.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you..." he whispered a promise. Padmé gave him a smile, leaned over her lover and offered him a kiss.

_And that night was the first night that Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala made love…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

It was early when he arrived at the briefing room to hear the reports on the Outer Rim Sieges. He wasn't focusing on them though, his mind was occupied with his visions and all he could gather was that Saleucumai had fallen and that Master Vos moved his troops to Boz Pity. He thought that was the essential information, the rest didn't really matter.

The room emptied fast after the report was over. Obi-Wan was the only one left. The Master Jedi sensed his friend's unrest.

"You're troubled," he declared. Yes, he was troubled. He was troubled because Padmé was going it die, he was troubled because he'd die with her, he was troubled because he was so afraid to lose her, because he loved her. But he couldn't speak of this things… he just couldn't.

"Yes, many things trouble me as of lately," he replied simply.

"Yes. The Council was _worried_ after hearing your recount of the Chancellor´s behavior in _The Invisible Hand,_" Master Kenobi said pensively.

"It's not just that Master, I've been having visions… ever since I took Jeswi to Ilum," he finally admitted it. It had been months since they had started but he never really cared to speak of them.

"What did you see?" His Master seemed curious, but worse than that, he was apprehensive. He knew that his former Padawan was going to tell him something he wouldn't like to hear, and he didn't even need the Force to realize it.

"I'm not sure Master," he sighed. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him about Padmé, it was far too soon. He had too much to do before telling Obi-Wan, he was still needed. If the accounts of his origins were true… while there were Sith, he would be needed. That thought made him anxious… there was too much at stake. No… he couldn't!

"It's here, at the Temple. It's not clear… There are younglings and screams… I don't know. But I'll figure this out, somehow," Anakin shook his head. He felt defeated. He should be happy now. He spent the night with her and yet, he felt like something was weighing down on him. Was that the weight of guilt, or of the lies he'd be forced to tell?

"I know you will," he felt his Master's reassuring hand on his shoulder and that gave him some comfort, but not nearly enough as he needed. "Anakin, the Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today,"

"But that means the Senate will be virtually powerless…" he was growing ever more worried about the state of the Republic. Was this even still a democracy?

"Yes. I feel great disquiet about this. Furthermore, the Chancellor addressed the Council and requested your presence,"

"What for?" Anakin was at a loss. The Chancellor never had any scruple in contacting him directly. The Knight could only assume this would be no informal meeting.

"He wouldn't say," Obi-Wan ran a hand across his beard. He looked truly upset and his Padawan doubted he'd ever seen his Master like this before.

"But why go through the Council? Isn't that unusual?"

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. The relations between the Chancellor and the Council have been degrading rapidly, as you are well aware," Obi-Wan made a long pause before he looked into Anakin's eyes, "The Force grows darker every day Anakin… can´t you feel it?"

_He could feel it, and he knew the light was fading away…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Soon Anakin found himself one more time inside the Chancellor's office. He had a heavy look on his face that day, he looked burdened and yet he was as regal as he always was. There was something about Chancellor Palpatine that caught people's attention. He wasn't a handsome man, though Anakin imagined he probably was in his youth, but he always looked taller than he actually was, and at first light there seemed to be an aura of goodness to him. When Anakin met him, many years before when he was a youngling fresh into his days as a Padawan, he thought it too. But now he could not, for there was something about him that the Knight couldn't figure out. When Skywalker entered the large office the usual pleasantries were exchanged, this time with more formality than what was usual. In silence the older man made him pace about the room, and he finally spoke to him, with a heavy semblance always brushing his features.

"I hope you trust me Anakin," he stopped for a moment.

"Of course," the Jedi lied. He didn't trust him, not really.

"I need your help, son…" such familiarity contrasted with the initial tone of the conversation. As to the ease of the tone, Anakin was beginning to get used to it.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm depending on you…"

Anakin was confused and he didn't wait for the Chancellor to finish. Of course the young man realized that he had made a long pause on purpose. It was like he was an actor, creating suspense, "For what? I don't understand?" he finally asked.

"…to be the ears, eyes and voice of the Republic," he smirked before he continued "Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council," and the smirk never left his face.

"Me? In the Jedi Council? I am overwhelmed Sir, but I couldn't possibly accept it. And, the Council elects its own members, they'll never accept this" the young man replied. He was shocked; he could never have predicted this. He didn't want to be on the Council… he didn't wish the responsability it would bring him. But he decided he wouldn't argue any further with the Chancellor, it would be best if he consulted with the Jedi first. He thought of what Padmé had told him months ago. They weren't just rumors after all. But the big question remained. Why?

"I think they will," his smirk widened "They need you… more than you know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The Jedi Knight hastened as he left the Senate. This couldn't wait. There was something hidden behind the Chancellor's appointment. He couldn't be mistaken; he had sensed it through the Force. Deceit. And what a terrible feeling that was. He just didn't know why yet, what his intentions were. The Chancellor surely had an agenda. He needed to speak to the Council as soon as possible. They were wise, they would indubitably know what to do.

He ran inside the Jedi Temple and straight to the Council Room, opening the door. They were in session.

"Forgive me, Masters, I'll wait…" he apologized as he started to turn to leave.

"Stay Skywalker," Master Windu offered in is usual demanding tone. If one didn't know him they would think he was an evil man. But he was nothing of the sort, on the contrary. His lover was the Republic and he would do anything to save it; he would give his life, more so than any other Jedi, and without a doubt more so than him. For a moment Anakin felt guilty for breaking his oath, he felt guilty about his plans to leave the Order. How could he? He was too selfish; he had never learned to be selfless enough. It was his own fault too, he never really learned how to let go, how to give his life for something larger than him. And they called him the Hero With No Fear. How wrong they were! How misadjusted the Holonet title was. There was much fear in him, too much fear. And the great problem was he knew it, and despite recognizing his flaw he was never able to correct it.

"Speaking of your visit to the Chancellor we were. Tell us about your meeting, you must," Anakin bowed before his superiors and headed to the center of the room, the place where he had stood hundreds of times during the course of his life and yet he had never felt as awkward as today, not even when he had stepped inside for the first time, all those years ago. Oh how he missed the simplicity that his life was then!

"Masters, I am having difficulties understanding the Chancellor's intentions," he started and Yoda nodded giving him silent permission to continue. "He…" the Knight hesitated, "he appointed me to be his personal representative in the Jedi Council. I know this to be impossible, nor do I wish the position, but I sensed deceit. It's as if he wants to force me to be in collusion with him, for… whatever his plan is. I just… I can't figure out what," all the eleven Masters present just stared at him for a moment. There was nothing any of them could predict anymore; thr shroud of the dark side hung too heavily upon them. They shared glances with each other before the Grand Master of the Jedi Order spoke for all of them.

"Surround the Chancellor the Dark Side of the Force does," Yoda said, resulting in a general nod of agreement. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine. Allow this appointment lightly the Council does not," Anakin's eyes widened.

"You are on this Council," the stern Mace Windu declared.

"But Masters…"

"Take a seat young Skywalker,"

Little was decided on Anakin's first Council meeting. The only thing of significance was that Master Yoda would go to Kashyyyk to aide the Wookies against the Separatist attack. Other than that it was mentioned that Grievous was hiding in the Outer Rim; no surprises there, and that Cont Dooku's body had been discovered in the wreckage of the _Invisible Hand_, apparently he had been crushed by the elevator. Anakin thought that death by his hand would not only be more honorable, for Dooku had been a Jedi after all, but also less painful. The meeting ended quickly enough, much to the Knights' satisfaction. He didn't understand that decision. To give him a seat on the Council, at such a young age, him not even being a Master at all. It was confusing, to say the least. But then again everything was so confusing as of late.

Anakin found himself leaving the meeting accompanied only by his former Master, who had stopped for a moment to share a few whispered words with Masters Yoda and Windu. He soon caught up with Anakin; at least he was with someone he trusted. He scolded himself for not being completely open with Obi-Wan, but he knew he couldn't. It was of the essence that he would control himself, especially now that the war was so close to its ending.

He walked the corridor slowly, deeply immersed in his thoughts, but suddenly he felt the urge to speak. "How can this be, Master? Why would they put me on the Council? I'm not even a Master yet…" he sighed. He felt the burden on his shoulders becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

"You have been given a great honor Anakin," Obi-Wan added slowly, a slight grin of pride forming on his lips, "To be on the Council at your age, it's never happened before," he paused before continuing "Although, the Council doesn't like when the Chancellor interferes with Jedi affairs,"

"But it was him who requested my appointment? I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council," Anakin sounded puzzled.

"I know that. The only reason the Council approved your appointment is _because_ the Chancellor trusts you…"

"And?" the young Knight did not know what to think anymore, he wondered where this conversation was leading.

"Anakin, I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation," his Master added with a sigh.

"What situation?" he looked into his Master's eyes and he was sure he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to," he said gravely, as if he was asking Anakin to do the most impure of things. Maybe he was. Anakin felt his heavy burden weigh him down even more. He thought about what Obi-Wan said to him as he watched him move towards a window, looking at the enormous city of Coruscant below them.

"The Council wants me to spy on the Chancellor?" he asked at last, as he followed his friend and realized the true implications of his request, "That's treason,"

"We are at war, Anakin," was that enough to justify what they wanted him to do? Perhaps, but he doubted it. He knew it was against the Jedi Code, but he had been breaking it so often, he couldn't really say they were leading him to his fall as a Jedi for he was doing a very good job of it himsel. Therefore he decided to stop discussing and just do what the Council was asking of him. As he put it to the Chacellor himself he took orders from the Jedi Council and not from anyone else.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" he asked with growing puzzlement.

"This assignment is not to be on record," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head. No words were needed between them for Anakin to realize the significance of his mission.

"I have my doubts about the Chancellor, I admit to that. But… he isn't a bad man, is he? He befriended me," he thought of all the calls the Chancellor has made him, all the visits he had summoned him to. Anakin might have found it confusing but he knew that Palpatine saw him as a friend, and he saw this as betrayal. Yet another betrayal…

"That is why you must help us," the look on his Master's face was almost regretful. He was asking this of him, but he knew Anakin wasn't prepared for such a mission. For a while now there had been something wrong with him. Obi-Wan knew it was the visions, but he also knew that there was more going on than his former Padawan was letting on. But there was no other choice. The Council's suspicions over the Chancellor's activities grew every day; the dark side of the force surrounded him. This had to be done, for the sake of the Republic. He continued calmly, "Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired,"

"But the Senate demanded that he stayed longer," first Padmé's warnings, now Obi-Wan's. He was beginning to think that there was really something very wrong with Chancellor Palpatine. He couldn't deny the feeling of dread that his name was starting to give him every time it was mentioned.

"Yes, but use your feelings Anakin. Something is out of place!" Anakin breathed a heavy sigh and looked out the window.

"I will do what I must," he finally accepted his new mission.

He needed an escape. He needed to go somewhere where the war would not follow him. He wanted to run to his lover's arms. But he couldn't, not yet. He had other responsibilities. Anakin walked in a hurry to his chambers in the Jedi Temple. He found his Padawan concentrated on a Galactic History assignment. She had grown much and was now becoming a grown woman. She was fourteen years older now, and at least eight centimeters taller than she was when he had first taken her under his wing three years ago. She lifted her eyes from the datapad as he entered.

"Hey Master," she said with little conviction.

"Are you alright?" he asked sensing her discomfort.

"I just don't like this assignment. It's about the Rule of Two and I'm so tired of hearing about the Sith, especially now that the Dark Side's shadow spreads more and more," his smiled at his Padawan´s perception and nodded in agreement. He was tired too, so he dropped the subject.

"Why don't you finish that later? You could use some lightsaber training," he smiled. Maybe they both needed to channel their energy into something useful and more physical. At least physical required less thinking and Anakin was weary of thinking about things he shouldn't think of. Jeswi lifted herself from her seat eagerly, throwing the offensive datapad carelessly onto the table. She was content to follow her Master into one of the available training rooms.

Anakin had lately began introducing his Padawan to Form V. She had mastered the others and even though he doubted she adopted this one as her main preference, he knew it would be complementary to the others. He was leaning his back against the wall as he offered Jeswi the directions on the moves she would perform. She did everything with as much perfection that she could find, but she needed more work to achieve the grace that the form required. But she was still young, there was time. He predicted that within a year Form V would be perfectly assimilated by her, though it required much training. His thoughts drifted for a moment; maybe he wouldn't be here to train her a year from now and that was his only regret when he thought of his decision to leave the Order after the war, not being able to train his Padawan into her Knighthood. As the thought crossed his mind Jeswi looked at him with a puzzled expression. He was sure he had thought of it with no care to put up the barriers in their bond. He scolded himself; he was becoming careless. But fortunately, he wouldn't have to be confronted by this right now, because as Jeswi opened her mouth to speak the door to the training room slid open and a smiling Jax walked in.

"Hey Anakin! Hey Jes!" He smiled.

"Hello Master Pavan," responded Jeswi bowing respectfully to her superior.

"Congratulations," he opened his arms to hug his old friend, "The whole Temple is speaking of it,"

Anakin accepted the hug, but wasn't sure of what he was being congratulated for, "Congratulations? Is it my birthday?"

"No, you idiot! You're on the Council, remember?" he laughed.

"Oh, that! Thanks, I suppose,"

"Man you gotta tell me how you did it! But then again, I'm not the Chosen One, am I?" Anakin feigned amusement, but was not very convincing. Just the mention of him being the Chosen One made him feel nauseated. Jax realized it and cleared his throat before he spoke again, his smile wiped from his face. He knew Anakin well enough to know that he didn't want to talk about it, so he decided not to push it. Clearly this great event on his friend's career hadn't been voluntary.

"Well, I just came by because Master Kenobi asked me to hand this to you," he took a piece of flimsy from his pocket and handed it to him. Anakin thanked him but waited for him to leave before he read it. It was neatly folded, he realized.

"You're on the Council?" the young woman asked somewhat puzzled,

"Yeah, I suppose," he shrugged as he opened the flimsy. His Padawan was left dumbstruck. He finally read it, it was on his Master's handwriting; he would recognize it anywhere.

"_Message from the Chancellor:_

_Request Anakin to join the Chancellor at Opera House at 900 hours pm._

_May the Force be with you!_

_OW. Kenobi"_

Anakin sighed. "You failed to mention that," Jeswi said when she found her voice again.

"Mention what?" he asked confused. It was already 500 hours according to the clock above the door. He still wanted to see Padmé today; he had a feeling that he should and even if he shouldn't he wanted it.

"That you're on the Council! What else?" she protested.

"Sorry Jes," he forgot to answer her question,"We're going to have to cut this short. We can go on tomorrow, go finish your paper," he didn't wait for her to speak and stormed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was rush hour on Coruscant. It took him almost an hour to reach the 500 Republica apartment, so he left the speeder in a hurry and hastily entered the living room. Padmé had just turned off her comlink and looked back to see what the noise was about.

"Anakin, you're here!" she said with a big smile, a genuine smile, one he hadn't seen in so long. She approached him in long strides and hugged him closely.

"Yeah…," her happiness was contagious. He smiled genuinely. He hadn't remembered doing that ever, except when he was in this house, "You seem to be in good spirits,"

"I am," she said as she looked up at him, "I have brilliant news! Now that Count Dooku is dead and the Confederacy is out of leadership, with Grievous being on the run, they want to negotiate peace terms. I was just speaking to the Chancellor. Isn't it wonderful?"

He removed himself from her embrace and walked about the room, rubbing his bottom lip pensively, "The Chancellor told you that?" he finally asked.

"Yes… I thought you'd be happy. What's wrong?"

He finally stopped his pacing and regarded her carefully, "I am! It's just… it's an odd move for the Chancellor. He seemed so keen on not letting the war end before Grievous was captured and all of a sudden he changed his mind,"

"Maybe it's because the circumstances have changed. Now with Count Dooku dead there really is no leader to the Confederacy. They probably want to end the war before more blood is spilled. They must know that it's lost!"

"Maybe. But still, I find this suspicious…"

"Perhaps… perhaps I was wrong about the Chancellor… It's possible he is a better man than I thought he was, and that he really wants to end this war for the sake of the Republic. Oh Ani, I don't even mind admitting I was mistaken. These peace negotiations are the greater diplomatic development we have seen in years. I must get ready, I leave tonight," she started towards her room.

"What do you mean you leave tonight?" he followed her.

"The Chancellor asked me to represent the Republic in the meeting. It's to take place in neutral space. I travel to Mandalore in a few hours,"

"You can't go! It's too dangerous!" he said emphatically, he was almost mad at her for wanting to put herself in such risk. But she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be fine, Ani. I must do this. This is everything I've worked for over the last three years! It's not time to be afraid," she said and he knew there was nothing he could say or do that to change her mind. She was stubborn like that. They kissed and the next hour was for them and their love.

_The ball had the colors of fire: red, orange and blue flames enveloped her as she desperately screamed for help… for his help. But the other her only whispered…_

"_HELP ME ANAKIN!" she cried._

"_Let go Anakin…" she whispered._

As he woke up he felt he couldn't breathe and beads of sweat covered his skin. He looked around him and Padmé was nowhere to be seen, but he heard her voice coming from the living room making him sigh in relief. He realized he had fallen asleep, he shouldn't have. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. He was already late for the Opera.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter Eight: RotS(Part II) - The Trap

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add the disclaimer on the last chapter, but I do not own Star Wars, and in case I forget again, this is valid for the whole story.**

**A/N – Ok.. took me a little while longer than I expected. Busy week. But here is the second part of this chapter. Just one more left. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Revenge of the Sith (Part II) – The Trap<strong>

"Please Padmé, don't go! It's too dangerous!" he pleaded, again. But as he begged her resolve only grew stronger. And yet, even though he could see the valuable opportunity, all he could think of was the vision, the heat of flames embracing her in a deathly hug, her screams of pain. He knew he was running out of time. Every time he had the dream, the vision became clearer and clearer and still he couldn't see what was happening.

"Anakin, you know I must go. I'll be alright," she ran her soft hand down his cheek, he needed to shave.

"What if it's a trap?" he asked sheepishly. He could cry, but he wouldn't.

"I have a duty, Ani. You know what that is. Please don't stop me from doing mine,"

"I'll get on my knees and beg if I must…"

"It wouldn't make a difference," he knew it wouldn't. He would try harder but there was no point. Nothing he could do would ever change her mind. How defeated Anakin felt, how useless and powerless; if only he could go with her and protect her, but he couldn't. There wasn't a chance in the galaxy the Council would allow him to leave Coruscant after the assignment they had given him. And apparently, the Separatist Senators had made it very clear that they didn't want Jedi anywhere around them.

"Just be careful," he asked, gaining him a gentle smile and a kiss. She promised she would be, but as Anakin saw her leave his heart tightened. He felt as if this was the end of something… he only hoped it was the beginning of something else.

All that he knew at that moment was that Padmé was going to die. He didn't know when or why, that's why he feared that trip so much. But he knew he had to stop it, even though he had the sense that the clock was ticking and it was about to go off. Yes, time was almost up and he had to stop it. He thought he should meditate, and try to get more accurate information about what was to come, but he knew the Force only gave him pieces and he felt it was cheating him, it was only giving him bits and pieces of the events that he couldn't translate into actual facts. It was unfair! Why show him moments in the future if it did nothing to help him stop it?

Anakin arrived at the Opera House at last, he climbed the stairs two steps at a time with a sense of urgency that had nothing to do with him being late to his meeting. The Chancellor was waiting for him, but if he could tell the truth he didn't give a damn about the old man. What made him run was his lack of time. It was if the Force was telling that everything had to come to pass with a speed that Anakin couldn't keep up with.

He took a deep breath before entering the Chancellor's box and slowed his pace. The only thing that lightened the atmosphere was the Mon Calamari dance of light that erupted from the stage, other than that the environment in the box was heavier than Anakin ever cared to experience. He just didn't know why. There was something dark and heavy in that place. He looked around and he couldn't identify it. The more things happened to him, the more powerless he felt. All he could see was that all the seats were taken in the Chancellor's private Opera box, so with apparent calm the Knight approached Palpatine and bent over so he could speak in a low voice.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor?" he asked.

"Yes Anakin, come closer. I have good news," the young man did as he was told, he crouched beside the Supreme Chancellor, "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau system,"

"At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war," despite Anakin's fears, this had been the best news he had received in a long time. It should've been the ones that Padmé had given him just hours before, but all the Knight could see in those was the overwhelming potential for a trap.

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far," the elder man's flattery was unwelcome for Anakin, but unbeknownst of the Chancellor, he was on assignment already, and if he wanted to gather the information he required, he was confident that the best course of action was to remain silent at the subtle affront against the Jedi Council, so he just smiled politely. Palpatine seemed to notice his discomfort though. How he picked up on people's feelings so easily Anakin couldn't understand, but he supposed one wouldn't be able to rise so high in the politics ladder without some sort of clairvoyance. "Sit down," he requested and then turned to his staff and with the most demanding and cold voice Anakin ever heard and he ordered them to leave. The tone itself frightened him. They did as commanded immediately and Anakin took a seat beside the Chancellor.

"I trust you know of the diplomatic meetings that are to occur to discuss the end of the war?" Anakin nodded nervously in response and received a faint smile from the Chancellor, "Senator Amidala was more than happy to represent the Republic. I'm sure the negotiations will be short, and very much to our benefit, considering the circumstances,"

"I would've felt better if Jedi were sent on these negotiations," the young man replied, "We are peacekeepers after all," The comment incited a long, deep breath from the Chancellor and his semblance became one of an old man, lined with worry and a hard life. The complete opposite that he had just shown before his subordinates.

"Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council," he said pensively "If they haven't included you on their plot they soon will,"

"I'm not sure I understand," he said, but he did understand. The Jedi no longer trusted the Supreme Chancellor, and neither did he.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the Republic, they're planning to betray me," Anakin was taken aback by the accusation.

"I don't think…" he stammered.

"Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?"

"I know they don't trust you," he said. Anakin had a mission, it was to gather information so he was feeding the Chancellor with a bit of his own that he knew was more than public already,

"Or the Senate, of the Republic, or democracy for that matter," The Chancellor spat with despise. Anakin felt insulted, but did his best not to show it. "Even you Anakin, even you have been different. The Council asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they? They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"No," Anakin said with little conviction as he shifted uncomfortably on his chair. Not because he felt uncomfortable with spying on the Chancellor but because he was astonished as to how he had obtained this information. Was there a traitor among the Jedi Council? The mission wasn't even on record, so how could he know?

"I see…" he said as he glanced at the graceful spectacle in front of him, and then he started again "Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi,"

"The Jedi use their power for good," the young Knight interjected with confidence,

"Good is a point of view Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power," Anakin eyed the Chancellor suspiciously, and all of a sudden he seemed a lot darker than usual.

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength," he explained, "they think inwards, only about themselves,"

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others,"

Palpatine did not reply, he took one long look at the young Knight beside him. Anakin felt watched, observed, as if the Chancellor was studying his every expression, so he kept it blank, as any good Jedi would do. But the conversation they were having was frightening. He knew that the Chancellor was a man of great knowledge; that he had studied in the best schools and with the best tutors. But how would he know anything about the teachings of the Sith? Anakin's heart was racing in his chest, contrasting with the serene expression on his face. His feelings had already betrayed him once, when Palpatine had inquired him about if he had been asked to spy on him, and the young Knight was not about to let his thoughts betray him once more.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis, the Wise?" the Chancellor asked and Anakin looked at him, astonished and almost out of breath. Were it not for the Force he would've panicked when confronted with the perilous course of their conversation.

"No," he answered curtly.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you," his tone was subtlety scornful but he proceeded, "It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, that he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create… life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side! He could even keep the ones he cared about from dying,"

In that moment only one thing jumped into Anakin's mind, Padmé engulfed in burning flames of fire… if only… No! Was that possible? Could that be true? Why was he telling him this? He was confronted with a dilemma, one he would have to sort later. For now he needed to know more! But he couldn't, no he couldn't but he had to! His heart, which was racing to begin with was now verging a heart attack and Anakin felt he couldn't think clearly. Was this a chance or a trap? He didn't care, maybe he could save Padmé… all he wanted was to save Padmé! And his mind was blank… completely blank.

"He could actually save people from death?" the treacherous question finally came.

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural,"

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked, with that sense of urgency that he tried leaving out the door but had finally run to catch up with him.

The Chancellor smiled, "He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course he did. Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself,"

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked a question that would seem impossible to have asked just a few minutes ago. To ask if he could learn a Sith power. In the back of his mind there was a tiny voice that begged him not to do it, but he shunned it. Maybe that's all he needed to save Padmé…

"Not from a Jedi," But there had to be a way and he was going to find out. He was going to save her, no matter the price it would cost him. Anakin felt the need to leave. He didn't want to talk to the Chancellor anymore. He didn't know what to say, and he thought all the information Palpatine had he already shared it with him. He didn't stop to think of why and how he knew these things.

_He should have…_

He stood suddenly and made his excuses as he headed towards the door. But before he reached it he turned to the Chancellor one last time, "How do you know these things?" he asked.

"I had a good teacher… he taught me many things," the Chancellor smiled and Anakin was satisfied with the answer. He finally left. He sped towards the Jedi Temple and barged inside. He headed straight to the Archives and sat at a computer terminal. He researched Darth Plagueis and no results showed up, then midichlorians, and nothing useful came up. He tried and tried, all night he sat inside the old Archives room, the busts of the Lost Twenty stared at him all night as if they were telling him to stop, but he ignored them. He continued until the light came up from the windows. It was blinding him and he had found nothing! It was as if this Darth Plagueis never existed at all. He wondered if the Chancellor was lying to him, but what would his purpose be? The Jedi didn't trust him already, if they suspected he had any allegiance with the Sith, even if it was unknowingly, they would trust him even less. He had to find out how the Sith had done it nonetheless. He thought of looking through the holocrons, since he had access to the vaults now that he was in the Council, but before he could go his comlink rang and he was summoned to a Council meeting. He had forgotten about it completely. He could go back later, for no one in the Council could suspect what he was trying to do. He knew they would stop him somehow and for the first time in his life he thought of the Jedi of weak and scared creatures, too afraid to venture into newly acquired knowledge. Imagine what the Order could do with such a power, all the millions of lives that would be spared in every war and every conflict they faced, how many innocents wouldn't have to perish. Yes, Anakin Skywalker decided he would discover how to stop people from dying, not only to save Padmé but for the sake of the whole galaxy.

Anakin sat on his Council seat and relayed the finding of General Grievous on Utapau as the Chancellor had told him the night before. He didn't mention the fact that he asked him to lead the campaign because it was a bad time to leave Coruscant. He didn't even think he should go anyway, nor that it was his place to request the assignment for himself. But when it was decided that Obi-Wan would go his heart dropped a little. He could use his Master around him at a time like this. But he said nothing.

Later that day, after a few more hours spent in the Jedi Archives, Anakin walked with his Master towards the ship that would take him to Utapau. He felt the urge to say goodbye to his former Master, it was also a little habit they had created over the past few years, they always said their goodbyes to each other whenever they had the chance. But this time it was different, Anakin had the strange feeling he wouldn't be seeing his Master for a very long time. He didn't share it with him, but deep inside he knew this was more than an usual goodbye.

"How did your meeting with the Chancellor fair last night?" his Master asked as he joined him outside his chambers.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and decided to omit most of the conversation, for obvious reasons. "I don't think he trusts the Council very much, but we don't trust him either. I believe he caught up to that," he could've at least told him about the Chancellor believing the Jedi wanted to take over, but if he started speaking he didn't know if he'd be able to shut up. The Master nodded.

"You look tired, Anakin," he said changing the subject completely, "have you been sleeping?"

The young Knight shook his head and gave his Master a poor attempt of a smile, "I'll be fine," he said even though he probably wouldn't be.

"Are these visions of yours still troubling you?" his former Padawan merely nodded in response. "Dreams pass in time. This war has been a heavy burden on all of us,"

"I know…" he smiled sadly, "You're gonna need me on this one, Master," he said after a pause. They had always worked well together, even the Holonet labeled them as _The Team_.

"Oh I agree, however it might turn out just to be a wild bantha chase,"

"Master, I've disappointed you," he said in earnest just as they reached Obi-Wan's ship "I haven't been very appreciative of your training,"

Master Kenobi smiled and placed his hands on his Padawan's shoulders, "Anakin you are strong and wise and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy, I have taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be,"

"No, I haven't. There is no greater Jedi than you Master," Obi-Wan chuckled. Both Jedi shared a hug, as brothers, as friends and as father and son saying their final goodbyes.

"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you," Anakin said as his Master descended the platform towards his ship.

"Goodbye old friend, may the force be with you," and as Anakin saw his Master leave he tried to remember his face, for he knew he wouldn't see it for a very long time. He wanted to cry, but Jedi don't do that.

_What Anakin didn't know was that there were still many tears he'd have to shed…_

After he left the Jedi Temple hangar he went back to the Archives and even entered the vaults to research on Darth Plagueis and his midichlorian manipulations. There he spent all his free time over the next three days. But to no avail for there was no trace of the man or any of his achievements.

Anakin was tired, he hadn't slept at all ever since his visit to the Opera House all those days before. Not that he hadn't tried, but he couldn't. There was too much he had to do. After all that research he finally gave up, there had to be another way of finding out about this mysterious Dark Lord of the Sith, and it wasn't in the Jedi Temple. He left, feeling defeated, and he headed back to yet another Council meeting and as he walked this feeling he had been having was becoming more intense. He thought that it was becoming paranoid with exhaustion. He didn't rush. He walked calmly… but suddenly he knew his senses weren't betraying him after all.

Something happened…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan stretched his legs as he left his starfighter. Three days was too long to be cooped up in a space that small, but it was the faster he could've gone in that small ship and Utapau was a long way from Coruscant.

He looked around at the sinkhole planet. He had landed on one of the upper levels' hangar of Pau City, there were many more beneath him. It was not a beautiful place, tainted as it was by pollution and sentient handiwork, but the Pau'ans were a peaceful people and had kept their neutrality for the whole course of the war. He looked forward, the Master of Port Administration was awaiting him, Tion Medon was his name. Obi-Wan approached him and bowed respectfully, he sensed he was being watched.

"Greetings young Jedi," Tion Medon started the conversation in his peculiar Basic accent, "what brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately the war," the Negotiator replied.

"There's no war here, unless you brought it with you,"

"With your kind permission I should like some fuel, and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous," Tion Medon motioned his men to refuel the Master Jedi's ship and took a step forward.

"He left just hours ago, but his army his here. We are being held hostage, they are watching us," the Pau'an said and Obi-Wan's suspicions were confirmed. He could still trust his senses.

"I understand," he replied simply.

"Tenth level. Thousands of battle droids," with few whispered words Tion Medon explained the whole situation.

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time," the Master Jedi bowed again and left towards his ship. He ordered the astrodroid to take it back with a message to the awaiting clones. Grievous wasn't there, but there was still a battle to fight. While Cody didn't arrive with reinforcements Obi-Wan searched for Grievous' base, maybe he could find something there. It was empty, only a few battle droids roaming around. Obi-Wan decided he had definitely missed the feared General, he couldn't sense his distinctive presence anywhere near.

He hid and contacted the Jedi Council, to report his finding, or lack of thereof. All the members were present, even if few were actually in the Council Room.

"Master Kenobi, did you find the General?" Windu asked and Obi-Wan was sad to admit he hadn't.

"It appears I missed him for only a few hours. No one seems to know where he went. Nevertheless the Separatist army has taken Utapau and they require our assistance. I might not have Grievous, but I still have a battle to fight,"

"So they sent you on a fool's errand. That's just great," Anakin chimed in.

"Yes, it appears so. Masters, I am worried of the negotiations on Mandalore. I fear that with Grievous on the lose it might be a problem,"

"I am near Mandalore," Master Plo Koon declared, I will go and make sure all is going according to plan. I should be there in a matter of hours. Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice a small sigh of relief coming from his former Padawan; he was acting stranger every day. He did not have time to dwell on the subject however, for his men arrived and he had a battle to fight. The Council meeting adjourned before he could say anything more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Senator Amidala arrived at Mandalore with high expectations. She hadn't been there in a very long time, as she abandoned her ship she observed that things were quite different from when she was a child, the city was more organized, cleaner and the citizens visibly happier. She enjoyed the sight and smiled at it. She, and her small clone escort were greeted by Duchess Satine, a woman that Padmé did not know well and yet admired at a distance. They certainly shared the same pacifist views, even if Padmé's were not as radical. She felt slightly ashamed for that. Satine had taken a stand and fought, succeeding, for Mandalore's independence and neutrality. As she looked upon the regal yet beautiful blonde woman she thought that maybe she should've done the same when she was the Queen of Naboo. If she had left the Republic and declared neutrality she would have brought the peace she so longed for to her home planet. On the other hand, she felt the Republic was one of the few institutions, along with the Jedi Order, that were actually worth fighting for. In the end it was hard to know if her decision had been right or wrong, but her youth, at the time of her rule of Naboo, did not aide her resolve. She was young, yes, and more than that, she had principles. She was not only of Naboo but of the Republic.

"Welcome to Mandalore Senator Amidala," Satine greeted her, with a warm smile adorning her beautiful features, "I am happy to host the negotiations for peace in the Galaxy. We all long for it,"

"Duchess Satine, I am honored to see you again," she bowed respectfully, "I can't tell you how much I, and the Republic, appreciate this gesture,"

"My dear, the Jedi Council asked me. And everyone knows I can't say no to Master Kenobi. We are very old friends," she let out an amused giggle as she motioned Padmé to walk with her, "Come, we will show you your chambers for the remaining of your stay and later today your counterparts await you,"

Mandalore's Royal Palace was nothing short of Naboo's in beauty, even if the style was completely different. In Naboo there was the worry that the infrastructures were harmonized with the natural splendor of the planet, but on Mandalore their designs were modern and streamlined. The rooms that had been assigned to her were no less beautiful. They were spacious and the colors soothing. She was finally left alone. Her trip to Mandalore had been quite long, two days was the time she had to prepare for the decisive meetings that were upon her, but for now she needed some rest. She looked at the chrono beside her bed, she still had two hours to kill before the meeting started. Padmé decided to lie down, maybe have some sleep, but the truth was she was too excited. She could end the war, she could do it; it was within her grasp. She found herself thinking of the future, she imagined herself and Anakin lying by the lake in Varykino. Their life would be simple and carefree, they'd marry right there. When she was just a child, like every other girl, she had dreamed of her wedding, she'd marry in a white dress with a lace veil. She had imagined her children's names. If she were ever to have a boy his name would be Luke, and a girl would be Leia. Maybe she could have both, with the husband she had always dreamed by her side. She felt so happy, she had never felt so happy over the course of her entire life. All the responsibility that had been laid upon her since a very young age denied her many joys most women her age had. But now she could have it all; all she wanted the most. She could have peace, and then Anakin and then children. She didn't ask for much once the war was over, she didn't want to continue involved in politics, she would finally be able to live her life; the happy life she had always dreamed of. Padmé thought it would be impossible, that day on Geonosis when Anakin had told her he couldn't admit his love for her had broken her heart, but contrary to her belief it was not without repair, for he had come around to her, to hold her in his strong arms. She was smiling and she didn't even know it.

_Yes, Padmé Amidala was a happy woman, and everything she wanted was so close that she could almost feel it. _

When the time came for the meeting Padmé stood, invigorated by all the hope that those two hours of daydreaming had given her. She left her chambers, accompanied by the clone troopers that had been stationed at her door the entire time. As she entered the room that the Duchess had generously bestowed upon them she had a most pleasant surprise, one that widened her smile even further.

"Mina!" she exclaimed as she saw her old friend, the woman she had learned so much from. Mina Bonteri was an example for everyone who had the desire of becoming a hardworking, honest politician and she was also a friend in whom Padmé knew she could trust with anything. Sometimes having an imaginary line separate people didn't mean they couldn't respect each other. That was the case with Padmé and Mina. They did not share the same opinions, nor did they want the same things, but they respected and cherished each other's friendship. When Mina decided that Onderon was to leave the Republic and join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, she couldn't deny that she had been sad, almost disappointed to see her dear friend turn to the other side. But Mina Bonteri was right about something, the Republic hadn't been functioning as it should for a very long time. Maybe she just had betted on the wrong horse, but she believed that being with the Separatists was the best for her people and Padmé could do nothing but respect, if not her choice, her intentions. Unfortunately the event had led them to be separated for three years, the entire duration of the Clone Wars. But now they met yet again, under the most pleasant circumstances.

"Padmé, how wonderful it is to see you again," the two friends hugged each other warmly, "It has been far too long,"

"How is Lux? I imagine he is so grown up,"

"Very well and very grown indeed, a certified teenager," they both laughed. "You look happy," her friend observed.

"I am,"

"You must tell me who he is, and I wish it could be now. But if these next few days go according to plan, we will have much time to talk,"

They ended their friendly conversation for more than one reason. The first was because they had work to do, and the second was that there were more people in the room, people Padmé didn't trust, or even Mina for that matter. Some discussions should always happen in private. Padmé finally looked about the large conference room and for the first time she felt very little. There were several senators from the Parliament of the Confederacy and she was on her own. For the first time she wondered why, but then she brushed the thought for there was no use to it now. What was done was done. Of course she was outnumbered but this was no battle.

They sat at the round table. Padmé felt alone and often looked over her shoulder to eye her small clone escort, even though no menace lay upon her. The first day of negotiations was long and strenuous, but went well enough. She knew there would be more; she knew that a three year long conflict would not be resolved peacefully in a matter of a few hours. But that night, she went to rest sound and at peace. She had the most beautiful dream. She and Anakin were having a picnic on the green grass by the lake on Varykino and there were children running, playing and laughing around them.

The next day started early, at the same round table.

"Milady," the Techno Union senator mused in his robotic voice, "we cannot agree to reintegrate the Republic, as you are well aware,"

"Padmé, we left the Republic for a reason. We want peace in our worlds as much as you do in yours, but we want to be independent," Mina observed and Padmé could understand. But she was not about to give up just yet.

"Senators, the Republic has stood for…" a loud bang sounded in the background, interrupting Senator Amidala. She looked back and watched the clones barge out of the room. The sounds of weapons could be heard loudly now.

"What is the meaning of this?" Padmé demanded of the Separatists, but they seemed as surprised as she was "These were supposed to be peaceful negotiations!"

"Padmé, I swear to you that I don't know!" Senator Bonteri said, she seemed truly genuine. They had no time to discuss the matter further, when a Mandalorian palace guard entered the room. Mandalore was a peaceful world, police and guards were as close as they had to an army. He was badly wounded. Mina rushed to close the door behind him and Padmé took the man on her lap.

"Grievous…" was all he was able to mutter before he the force abandoned him for eternity. Padmé looked at her dress, it had blood on it. This was a trap, and there was no way she could escape this room. Anakin, she thought of him. He was right. A tear threatened to escape her eye, but she resisted it.

"We didn't know where he was, I swear Padmé!" her friend approached her, taking her blood stained hand in hers. "I swear," she insisted. She looked at the other Senators, they were clearly clueless as to what was happening.

"I know…" she said, trying to comfort her friend. She managed a smile, however meager it was.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, and as she did a squad of droids entered the room, weapons engaged to fire. Padmé suddenly stood and straightened up, looking as resolved as she could, the head of the Mandalorian guard that had been on her lap fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Grievous entered the room, metallic hands clasped behind his back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My dearest Senators, what is the meaning of this?" he asked as he shook his head disapprovingly, his cloak flying behind him as he walked, "The war does not end until I say it ends. You are traitors and do you know what I do to traitors?" he asked. His only answer was the petrified look on the Senators' faces. Even his own people feared him. He didn't do anything for a moment. Padmé seized the silence and gathered all her courage.

"You are interrupting peace negotiations, General. You should leave," he started laughing and the laughter soon became an annoying dry cough. He approached Padmé and took her arm on a firm grip; she couldn't help but gasp at the pain.

"Senator Amidala, you are a guest in my ship," he said as he pulled her on his way out of the room; before they stepped out Grievous stopped for a moment and turned to his droid squad. "Shoot them," he ordered. Padmé was already outside when she heard the Senators being slaughtered. Their screams were audible for a few seconds and then complete and utter silence was all that came from that room.

Grievous walked very fast, she stumbled on her feet to accompany him. She felt like crying and screaming, but she wouldn't. Padmé Amidala did not scream, she fought until there was no breath left in her. As they were walking through the corridors of the Mandalore Royal Palace she could see it, droids were everywhere, there were hundreds of them; her small group of clone troopers was dead, their bodies scattered on the floor amongst dozens of royal guards, equally lifeless. Landed right outside the Palace was a small shuttle, Grievous threw her in and tied her up. There was no way should could free herself. They soon parted, there was no one in the shuttle but the two of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General, we are under heavy fire. We are under attack… Grievous is here! He's… AAH!" That was the transmission Master Jedi Plo Koon received as soon as he left hyperspace above the atmosphere of Mandalore. He knew it then, Grievous had deceived them once again and they had fell right into his trap. He just didn't understand what in the galaxy was the interest of attacking a planet with only one Republic Senator there? Or maybe it was just an excuse to finally take Mandalore by force.

"General, Grievous's shuttle, dead ahead!" Admiral Vosen yelled at the Jedi Master. He looked at it, there was no doubt that it was the small shuttle Grievous always traveled in, there was no mistaking it, he knew it too well.

"Shoot it Admiral," the Jedi ordered in his usual calm tone. But there was nothing calm about him. Somehow he knew something was wrong, but this was a chance he couldn't throw away.

"But General," the Admiral seemed to know too. Admiral Vosen was a young human who had climbed the hierarchic ladder of the Republic Navy fairly quickly. He was a skilled man in the arts of war "why would Grievous run if he has no opposition in the planet?"

"Grievous always runs, shoot the ship Admiral. We cannot miss this opportunity. The General escaped Utapau, he will not leave Mandalore alive," the Master said gravely and seconds later, Grievous' ship was nothing more than a fuming ball of fire.

_Now the war was over!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé had finally given in to her own despair. She was crying, now she could, for Grievous wasn't watching her, he was far too occupied piloting the small shuttle they were in. She couldn't see it, but she felt they were leaving Mandalore´s atmosphere.

"Anakin, please help me, please…" she pleaded almost silently, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she didn't even notice that she was sobbing loudly. She didn't have the Force but maybe Anakin could hear her through it. It seemed fruitless, for soon she felt Grievous doing evasion maneuvers for the shuttle balanced violently, throwing small objects on her. She kept begging for her lover's help, but it was worthless. It hadn't been five minutes since they left the planet when she felt a surge of heat around her. She screamed his name one last time and then it was over. The last thing she saw was her final dream, Anakin and herself, sitting by the lake on Naboo, the sun lighting their skins and the cool breeze freshening it. There were two children running and laughing around them. That was the future they could've had.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

Padmé Amidala was dead!

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: In case anyone is wondering. Yes, Padmé is really dead and no, she will not be coming back. Death is very definitive in her case. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. :)**


	11. Chapter Eight: RotS (Part III) - Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**A/N: Okay before I go one with this, I'll leave a couple of words to justify the reason why I killed Padmé. First of all, I wanted to write something different, something that wasn't done usually. I suppose I succeeded, at least in that. Second, when I watch Star Wars I always think that Anakin was never really given a chance to become the Jedi he could be, a proper Jedi, strong, powerful and successful. Of course it wasn't Padmé's fault, but she was an enabler. She loved him, so she forgave everything. There were others too, and of course Palpatine who devised the whole thing. But I thought that it would be interesting for the story to remove her. Idk... hope you all arent too mad at me. lol**

**A/N2: So here is the final installment of chapter 8. I can't believe I got here at last. These were the scenes that actually got me started on this story, the first things I've imagined. So you might imagine I am quite satisfied to have reached this point in the story. I hope it's at least half as well written as I wanted it to be. This entire chapter was written to the sound of Mozart's _Requiem_ in D Minor. If you like that kind of music I'd advise listening to it. Before you start, please forgive me for the excessive length of the Chapter, but I really didn't want to divide it in any more parts. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

><p><em>"I fear I am writing a Requiem for myself" - <em>Mozart

**Chapter Eight: Revenge of the Sith Part III – Escape**

"_Anakin, please help me, please…" she begged_ _in__ between sobs._

_He saw the brightest light he had ever seen and he felt as if he was being burned alive. Anakin released a guttural scream; one just like hers._

_He saw a familiar lake and he felt sand underneath his hands. He was sitting with her and smiling as children played amongst them._

_His skin burnt again. And then there was nothing but darkness._

Anakin opened his eyes. He wasn't breathing, he thought he was going to die; he still felt his skin ablaze.

_Padmé_ was his first thought before the air finally returned to his constricted lungs. He noticed he was on his hands and knees, staring at the ground of the old Temple, panting heavily, drops of sweat falling onto the floor.

_Padmé… _he thought again, not daring to say her name aloud.

_It can´t be… no… no… _he tried to stand but he couldn't.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright?" a small voice asked him and he felt a little hand on his shoulder. He looked up. He knew that boy. He tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. He was sure he had seen that boy before… But he couldn't think. Her screams were still echoing in his mind.

He heard steps coming towards him, these were heavy and fast "Skywalker!" the recognizable voice exclaimed and the man knelt beside him, making sure he was alright. Mace Windu was a kind man. "You're burning up!" he said as he touched Anakin's forehead. He wanted to say that he felt his skin blazing, but he still hadn't recovered his speech.

_Padmé… _he thought again. _She's… _NO! He wouldn't say it, or even think it. Maybe it would just fade away if he ignored it. But he knew he had failed.

"Come on, you have to go to the Halls of Healing," the Master said, genuine concern was in his voice. Anakin tried to stand but he realized his legs lacked the strength. He fell back down again.

"I'm alright…" he was finally able to blurt out in an almost inaudible voice. He didn't want to go to the Halls of Healing, actually he didn't want to go anywhere; he wanted to be left alone.

"Come on, Anakin," the Master insisted and tried to help the Knight rise to his feet, but Anakin shook him off. He tried to calm his breathing with the Force, but it was hard to reach. He planted his hands firmly on the floor and finally stood with great effort; even though he stumbled a little.

"I'm alright," he repeated. And he started walking, slowly, hanging on to the walls. He passed the Council Room and headed to the elevator. He managed to reach his chambers. He ignored Jeswi as he walked in and locked himself in his small room. He didn't reach his sleeping couch, he slid down the door and buried his head in between his knees. He had an overwhelming urge to cry, but he couldn't, he wouldn't; because if he did it would make it real.

_It can't be real…_

Anakin stayed there, not moving, and not shedding a tear. He thought he fell asleep for a moment but he wasn't sure. But he must have, because he felt better, at least the burning had passed, the sweat had dried and his breathing returned to normal, even though these symptoms were replaced by the worst headache he had ever experienced. But he wasn't thinking of what he saw… he didn't want to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Mace Windu was worried. As he reached the Council Room he heard a scream, a cry of horror. He ran to its source. Anakin was there, holding his head in his hands, knelt as if he was being tortured. He tried to help, but the young one hadn't accepted it.

Now, the meeting was over and he had just heard that Grievous' ship was put down. He sensed that he was in it. Even though that would be amazing news any other day, the Korun Master couldn't help but feel that something had gone terribly wrong. He just didn't know what, at least not yet. But before he figured it out there were urgent business to attend to. With the leader of the Separatist army dead, the war was over and it was time for the Republic to become a democracy again. He wondered if he should go speak to the Chancellor himself, to make him give up his emergency powers, but their relationship was strained to say the least. Anakin should go, but he was worse than unwell. He thought that this was a good time to check on the young man.

He made his way to the Knight's chamber slowly, thinking of the future of the Republic now that the time had come to lay down their weapons; he felt satisfied by it, but the shadow of the Dark Side still lingered upon them; he needed Anakin well. He was the Chosen One after all. He thought of the ancient prophecy and prayed to the Force that it had not been misinterpreted.

He stood in front of the Knight's door and hesitated for a moment. Maybe he should go to the Chancellor himself and just leave the boy alone. But he decided against it. If Skywalker was better he'd go, if not he would take the task. He knocked slowly and soon the door opened, but it wasn't Anakin that he saw. Young Jeswi stood before him, with a worried expression on her face.

"Master," she bowed. Mace thought of how much she had grown. He remembered her when she came to the Order, just a bald little baby. And now she was this beautiful grown young woman, with a hair so blonde and so long that one could never imagine she could grow. He smiled at her; perhaps he just wanted to make her feel better, because he rarely smiled.

"I need to see your Master," he asked.

Jeswi looked down and bit her lip. She wasn't feeling like disturbing Anakin now; she had never seen him like that before. He completely ignored her, he was so pale that he looked like a dead man, and he had so much trouble walking that he had to hold on to walls. She called out to him several times, but it was as though he didn't even hear her. He probably didn't, "I don't think he's feeling very well; he's been locked in his room for two hours,"

The Master sighed, "I know. I want to check on him, take him to the Healers if need be," Jeswi finally nodded, convinced that the best was to get her Master checked out. She moved to the side and let the older man in and moved towards Anakin´s door, confident that he'd rather be interrupted by her than by the grave Jedi Master.

She knocked on his door gently but got no response. He looked at Mace who silently urged her to try again. She did, "Master, Master Windu is here to see you," She knocked again softly. After a few seconds the door opened and Anakin emerged. He bowed at his fellow Council member, as usual. Both Jeswi and Mace sighed in relief. At least Anakin could stand properly, and some color had returned to his face.

"Are you feeling better?" Windu asked, his voice softer than usual.

"I am," Anakin replied, motioning for the Jedi to sit with him on the small sofa that was turned to an undersized Holonet device that was stuck on an otherwise completely blank wall. The Master sat eyeing Anakin carefully, unsure whether his next question was wise or not.

"What happened?" Anakin cringed but replied nonetheless.

"I don't know… something in the Force, I think," he lied and everyone in the room knew he did.

"Perhaps Grievous' death?" Anakin blinked and looked at the Master before looking away.

"Perhaps," he lied again. The truth was he didn't even know Grievous was dead, and at that moment he didn't even seem to care.

"Master Plo Koon just informed us," Anakin nodded, not really wanting to speak anymore,"If you're feeling up to it, you could deliver this report to the Chancellor; his reactions should give us a clue to his intentions,"

"You suspect he won't give up his emergency powers?" the Knight asked calmly and Windu realized how empty Anakin's voice sounded. But he couldn't worry too much about it at the moment.

"I fear that could be the case. I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi; the dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor," Anakin nodded, understanding that he hadn't been relieved of his assignment yet, "Can you go?"

"Yes, I can," Anakin responded and left the room accompanied by the Korun Master, leaving a desolate Padawan behind.

Anakin Skywalker really wasn't up to it; in fact all he wanted was to curl up in a corner and die; but he lacked the courage to do so. He thought that maybe if he kept doing the things he always did it wouldn't become real. Even though he saw it and felt it as if he was there, he couldn't believe it. He would not believe it!

_Padmé isn't…_ He couldn't even say it in his mind… because it couldn't be. Because he was going to save her and make it everything alright; because they were going to start a family and live on sunny and green Naboo; and if he thought it, everything would collapse like a deck of cards; and Anakin Skywalker didn't want that to happen, he didn't want it because he was so close… But now… it all seemed so far away. His headache lingered, but that wasn't the worst; the worst was the pain inside him. It was sharp and heavy, and it seemed to be crushing his heart in its fist. But he wouldn't cry.

He walked into the Chancellor's office with the blankest expression he ever had. He remembered when he used to smile a lot and crack jokes all the time; it was such a long time ago… Palpatine greeted him warmly.

"Chancellor," Anakin said, going straight to business "We have just received a report from Master Plo Koon. He has killed General Grievous,"

"That is wonderful news. Though I think it is a shame that the Council didn't send you for this task. It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they don't make you a Jedi Master?" he asked.

"I haven't finished training my Padawan. It is one of the requisites to becoming a Master," he offered him a small lesson on Jedi rules with a frown.

The Chancellor stood, walked towards the young Knight and motioned him to walk with him, "it is a shame though, what happened to Senator Amidala," Anakin froze on his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, forgive me. I thought you knew," he paused "Unfortunately the Senator was in Grievous' ship when it was shot down," Anakin stood silent. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"How would I know that?" he asked, suddenly defensive. The Chancellor gave him a patronizing look.

"Oh Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi created around you,"

"I don't understand what you mean! The Senator is not dead!"

"But she is; you could've saved her, if you had joined me sooner;"

"She's not!" Anakin was shouting now. For some reason he felt like beheading Palpatine; he was so angry at him for saying it; for making it factual. The Chancellor, on the other hand, kept his cool façade.

"Perhaps there is still time. Join me, take your revenge on the Jedi and together we will bring her back to life," he smiled triumphantly; as if he were fulfilling a grand master plan.

"The Jedi didn't kill Padmé! You're lying!" Sidious fed on the young man's desperation. He had never seen such denial. This was one of the best games he'd ever played; and Anakin was the pawn that was about to go for the checkmate.

"I wonder if he knew…" the older man looked away pensively for a moment.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Anakin's voice was trembling almost as much as his hands.

"Why, of Master Plo Koon, of course. I wonder if he knew she was in the ship when he ordered his men to shoot it down. I believe he did, Jedi would do _anything_ to overthrow me; even kill one of their strongest supporters…" he moved to stand in front of the Knight, "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force, and you will become powerful enough to bring the woman you love back from the dead,"

"How do you know that?" Anakin was taken aback. That was a secret, neither him or Padmé had told a soul. How could he know? "And how do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor told me everything about the Force," he responded calmly, "even the nature of the Dark Side,"

"You know the Dark Side?"

"Anakin," his tone was serious now, "if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. But careful of the Jedi, Anakin; only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, take revenge on the Jedi who murdered your lover; and you will be able to make her your wife one day,"

Anakin stood very still, eying the Chancellor intensely, "what are you trying to offer me?" he asked. Could he bring her back? But… none of it sounded right. How did he know? How could he know? Not even the Jedi did, so how could he? Unless Master Windu lied to him; were they lying to him? Did Master Plo Koon know she was in the shuttle? So many questions were running through Anakin's mind; all at once. He didn't have answers; he was frozen in time and space. He didn't know what to do…

_But maybe he could still save her…_

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," he sounded so fatherly "The Jedi killed Padmé, how can you trust them? Have I ever betrayed you?"

"She's not dead. You're lying! All that you speak are lies!" the young Knight cried.

"She is! She burned and you felt her burn. That's why you're so desperate, so angry! Oh I can feel it!"

"How do you know that?" he shouted again but the Chancellor only smiled in return.

_How did he know? _And then, Anakin could see it, as if the Force had been a thick fog that was just lifted. He saw everything. There was no other way he could know, unless… "You killed her," Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and pointed his azure blade at his neck; "You're the Sith Lord! _You _planned everything! You manipulated us for all these years and you killed Padmé! You're the one who sent her to Mandalore; you're the one who put Griecous on the run… even your own abduction! You did it all! There's no other way you could know all you do; that's why the Separatists were always a step ahead of us. You… you created this war! You killed her!" Anakin felt such rage coursing through his veins; his blood boiled like hot lava, he had never felt like this. So much pain, so much death; all caused by this little man, his blade was pointed right at him. He wanted to strike him down, cut his head off. Take his revenge for every clone, every citizen of the Republic, every Jedi… for Padmé.

_He's unnarmed… _a voice whispered in his mind. _Jedi never strike an unnarmed man, Jedi are not murderers. _He recognized the voice, it was his Master's. He remembered that lesson. Anakin needed to control himself; self control… The Code…

_There is no emotion, there is peace;_

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge;_

_There is no passion, there is serenity;_

_There is no chaos, there is harmony;_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

She's not dead, she's the Force… she's one with the Force. He kept repeating the familiar mantra in his mind. He knew what the Sith wanted, and he would not give it to him.

"They've lied to you, Anakin. They've always lied to you. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. They only accepted you among them because they wanted someone to commit treason, treason against me; against the Republic. Since you were a child, they enslaved you, they forced you to do what they wanted you to do; they never gave you your freedom. They bought you for themselves! All I want is a strong and just Republic, free of corruption. I don't want the Galaxy to continue being controlled by the whims of greedy Senators!"

_Why didn't he just shut up? _Anakin felt his anger increasing. His took short breaths, his lightsaber was shaking in his hand. But the old man continued.

"Ever since I've met you, I knew that you're destined for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience," he ignored the lightsaber pointed at him completely. He had made his case. He turned his back to Anakin. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to,"

"I know you would; I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger," he turned "strike me down, Anakin! Give in to your anger, give in to your pain; join me in the Dark Side and together we will hunt down the Jedi who destroyed your life! Do it, Anakin, Attack me! Now! Gain the power you need to save Padmé's life!" he was speaking loudly now, his arms open as if he was ready to recieve his own death.

"You lie! You can't bring people back from the Force, no matter how strong you are!"

"How do you know I lie?" he smiled, "You don't! Remember Darth Plagueis…"

Anakin extinguished his blade, "I will never join you Sith!" he spat out the last word as if it were a curse, "I will turn you over to the Jedi Council," and he turned his back on the Dark Lord.

"Of course, you should," Anakin didn't look at Palpatine but stopped, sensing he still had something to say, "You have great wisdom, Anakin. And… perhaps you should ask your beloved Masters of what happened to Padmé,"

The Jedi Knight left the Chancellor's office, without ever looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mace Windu finished the transmission and the blue hologram of Duchess Satine disappeared. He rubbed his forehead, this was troubling indeed. Several witnesses claimed to see Senator Amidala being taken by Grievous to a shuttle that matched the description of the one that had been shot down by the Republic's fleet. It was also the only shuttle that was able to even leave the planet on that quadrant, so there could be no mistake. The line of thought gave him a headache, but there was nothing left to do but to conclude that they had killed Senator along with Grievous. He knew something had gone wrong, he just knew it! The Force never lied to him, and as soon as he had the feeling he was sure that something would come to ruin their victory.

He also couldn't help but sensing something else. Anakin has had his small breakdown exactly at the time Grievous died, and Padmé too. Mace knew they were close. He rubbed his forehead again, before he looked at the chrono on the other side of the room. The boy was taking too long and there was something wrong with him, there was no doubt; the Force was screaming at him! Windu made up his mind; he summoned the only Jedi Council members that were still in the Temple. Masters Saesee Tin and Agen Kolar walked with him in long fast strides. He made sure to take Master Fisto with him also, for he was a talented warrior.

"We must make the Chancellor give up his emergency powers," he was speaking when he heard young Skywalker's voice behind him. He sounded troubled as he ran towards the Masters. Windu didn't know whether he should be relieved or worried. _And he would have to tell him…_

"Master Windu, I must talk to you," the Knight seemed distressed.

"Skywalker," the Korun Master acknowledged the young man and moved towards him, silently instructing the other Masters to stay behind as he spoke to him, "we were on our way to the Senate to help you make sure the Chancellor gives up his emergency powers,"

Anakin looked at the floor and then back at Mace, "you never told me where Grievous was killed…"

"Over the atmosphere of Mandalore," he waited for Anakin to say something, but he didn't, "we have just heard from Duchess Satine. Unfortunately Senator Amidala was in the ship with Grievous when it went down; Anakin… we didn't know; Master Plo Koon had no idea. It was a terrible coincidence,"

Anakin said nothing as he watched the Master. Now it was real; it was confirmed. The young Knight searched through the Force and sensed no deceit in Master Windu's voice. He knew he was telling the truth. He was sure now, the Council had just heard of it, so _he _had planned this. At that moment Anakin wished he had killed him.

He greeted his teeth, "It was no coincidence. The Chancellor designed it,"

"What?" the Master asked confused.

"He won't give up his power; I've just learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord," he finally told the Korun Master. He was tired of his lies… He shouldn't just have walked out on him.

"A Sith Lord?" he asked as he stopped on his tracks, eyeing Anakin as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Yes, the one we've been looking for;" he confirmed.

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force; he's been trained to use the Dark Side. He… he tried to… recruit me as his apprentice," Anakin looked down as he share the last of the information.

"He what?"

Anakin hesitated, but he wanted no more falsehood, "He said that… with the Dark Side, I could bring… Senator Amidala back from the dead. He knew… we had a connection," he couldn't look at the Master. What a disappointment he had turned out to be for the entire Jedi Order.

"Are you sure?" the Master asked with compassionate eyes, laying his hand on the young man's shoulder, as if he was saying it was alright;

"Absolutely,"

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive;" he started walking towards his transport again, where the other Jedi Masters awaited him.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him," Anakin was determined to accompany the Jedi Master, finish what he had started; avenge Padmé´s death.

"For your own good stay out of this affair; I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There's much anger that clouds your judgment,"

"But Master… he killed her… he killed Padmé. Please let me go with you!"

"You are visibly distraught. If the Chancellor wishes to seduce you to the Dark Side he will use your feelings against you and against us. Revenge is not the Jedi way, no matter how many rules you've broken so far. For now remain here, wait in the Council Chambers until we return. Anakin… don't give him what he wants…" the Master advised before he boarded his transport. As the Knight watched them leave he couldn't know whether he should listen to the Korun Master or not. He finally decided that he should follow orders, however bad he had always been at it; now was not the time to rebel. He felt so tired anyway… he left towards the Council room and did what he was told… Anakin waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was with a great amount of resolve that Jedi Master Mace Windu entered the Chancellor's office followed by his companions. The Sith turned with his chair.

"I must admit that you got here sooner than I expected," he offered with a twisted smile.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace announced formally as he and his fellow Jedi reached their lightsabers and activated them, "you are under arrest Chancellor,"

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" the smile had been wiped from his face.

"The Senate will decide your fate,"

"I am the Senate!" he growled.

"Not yet!"

The Chancellor wasn't the Chancellor anymore when he stood and a lightsaber appeared and ignited in his hand, giving a red hue to the room. He was a Sith Lord, he had always been a Sith Lord. The frustration that Mace felt at this realization was indescribable. All that time, right under their noses; were they so blind?

"It's treason then,"

With fierce speed the Sith jumped against his opponents. Who would've imagined that this man had this much power with him? In a matter of seconds he had put both Masters Saesee Tin and Agen Kolar to their deaths. Mace had hardly even had the time to see it.

_He was more powerful than he expected._

Windu and Kit Fisto were able to defend from the Dark Lord's fearsome attacks. But it didn't take long before the battle was reduced to two, for Palpatine quickly overwhelmed Master Fisto, putting him to death instantly, by piercing him with his blade.

The Korun Master fought bravely against the Sith Lord's perfect technique and overwhelming speed. The dance of their battle was amazing to behold; neither of them was willing to fail. The Chancellor jumped and his lightsaber shattered the large window that afforded a view of Coruscant. Suddenly Windu could listen to the frenzy of the city that was completely oblivious to the fact that their fates were being decided that precise moment.

After some swift moves from both Palpatine finally made a mistake, and the experienced Jedi would not let it go to waste. He kicked the Chancellor and his lightsaber fell out of the window, only to be lost in the lower levels of the city. And the mighty Sith Lord curled up against a corner, like a frightened little boy, mumbling pleas of mercy.

Windu had won! He pointed his purple blade right at the Chancellor's head "you are under arrest, my Lord!" Palpatine glanced at the door for less than a second, as if he was expecting someone to come, but no one did. He turned his gaze over to the Jedi Master. "The oppression of the Sith will never return and he is not coming," for Windu knew who he was waiting for, "You have lost!"

The eyes of the Sith Lord flickered with yellow lights. "No! No, no, no! You will die," he shouted as a surge of Force Lightening surged from his fingers. The Jedi Master averted it using his lightsaber, and he watched as the Chancellor´s features melted and his eyes lost their remaining shade of blue. The old newly scared man glanced at the door again and realized that he had let his prey escape. Using all the strength he could muster he stood, never stopping the flow of Force Lightening. The Korun Master was using up all his power as the Chancellor got closer to him, very slowly. And the closer he was, the harder it was to deflect the lightening. The Sith Lord released a guttural laugh and amplified the power of his Force Lightning as soon as he didn't need to move forward anymore and the Jedi was not able to avert it any longer; his weapon dropped from his hands and he felt the excruciating pain of the lighting burning him from inside out. Within seconds he fell out of the window, his body landed lifeless and smoking next to the Sith Lord's lightsaber.

Darth Sidious observed the Jedi's dead bodies around him and smiled. His time had finally come. An entire lifetime of planning finally had come to fruition. With a small setback, Skywalker was supposed to have walked through his door and saved him from the claws of his murderer, that's why he had let his lightsaber go in the first place. But the young one never came and he had to resolve the situation himself.

A minor hinder, nonetheless; a great man always covered all his bases, and Sidious was a great man. Before his foreseen encounter with Windu and his worthless minions he had put one of his most loyal servants in place, for in case any inconvenience should occur time would be of the essence. He picked up his comlink and contacted Mas Amedda's frequency. His back-up plan had just transformed into his only solution. The Vice-Chancellor picked up the transmission quickly.

"Bring me the boy," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Palpatine ended the transmission and sat, thinking what a shame it was the Amedda was not Force sensitive; he would make a superb Sith Lord, worried as he always was with the well being of his own person. The wind was hitting his back. He arranged his cloak and put his hood over his head.

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure to have met you. But I have the rest of your friends to kill," he spoke aloud to the dead Jedi scattered across the room. He looked at the door, waiting for the boy that was about to become his right hand. He was powerful, not as powerful as Skywalker, but powerful nonetheless. And, Sidious had to admit, the boy had a natural inclination to the Dark Side, it was as if he had been born with it. He probably was. Yes, he would do very well. He was strong with the Force, one of the biggest promises of the Jedi Order; but only those fools hadn't seen it. And with the power of the Dark Side and some more training he would be able to face any Jedi without a problem; even if he was a little too young. But better sixteen than eighty. He thought of Dooku, he had served him well; he had the charisma of a great leader. But he wasn't necessary anymore; it was his time to go. He needed someone with more potential; and less free will. Young Eremin Tarn would do very well indeed.

Of course this was a deviation from his main plan. Anakin would walk in, he'd attack the Order, kill the Separatists and, had things turned out as he had originally devised, young Tarn would be his next victim. But, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

It hadn't been five minutes since he contacted Mas Amedda when former Jedi Padawan Eremin Tarn entered the room and knelt on one knee before the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"My Lord," he said simply. Sidious smiled, he loved the title.

"The time has come. You are becoming powerful young Tarn," He had not made the former Jedi his official apprentice yet. Sidious could be many things, but he followed the Rule of Two thoroughly. Since he didn't get the apprentice he wanted, he'd have to go for this one.

"Thank you, my Lord,"

"You have endured and passed many tests over the last year and the Force is strong with you; you are deserving at last. Will you embrace all the teachings of the Sith and live to obey the Dark Side of the Force?" he asked.

"I will, my Lord," Eremin never took his eyes from the floor.

"Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Reyk, Dark Lord of the Sith! Rise," Darth Reyk stood. Sidious had thought of the name. It meant empty in an ancient language used only by Force sensitives thousands of years before, and his apprentice had started out just like that: an empty sad little boy, that was about to become a powerful Sith Lord.

"Thank you, my Master,"

"Because the Jedi expelled you, I believe you have no knowledge of this plot. They planned to overthrow me and take control of the Republic. If the Jedi know what has transpired here they will kill us," the apprentice looked around and saw the familiar corpses. He remained unfazed. "Along with all the Senators,"

"I agree; the Council's next move will be against the Senate," the young man offered. He was only sixteen, though he looked older. And he certainly was more powerful than any Jedi Knight; especially after his training over the last year.

"Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic," the Master said and the Apprentice nodded in agreement.

"I understand Master," Sidious hadn't spoken yet, but Reyk already knew what he had to do. Kill Jedi.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to take the 501st and go to the Jedi Temple and kill every Jedi. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done Lord Reyk. Do not hesitated, show no mercy!" He ordered his apprentice. The Jedi… all dead! At last the Sith were showing their claws again!

"What about the other Jedi spread across the Galaxy?" Sidious liked the question. This boy would do indeed.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple go to the Mustafar System; wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy, and we shall have peace," Darth Sidious smiled as he watched his new apprentice leave to do his bidding. But his day was not over yet. He pressed the buttons on his transmitter and a small hologram of Commander Rex appeared before him.

"Commander, the new Grand General of the Clone Army is on your way to you; Have the 501st ready to follow all his orders,"

"Yes, Sir," Sidious thought the clones had been a marvelous choice; they always took orders and never questioned them. He loved the irony of the situation. The very men that would give their lives for the Jedi just hours ago would be the ones to kill them.

"It's time Commander. Execute Order 66; begin Operation Knightfall," the Commander stayed silent for a second. He had hoped that it would never come to that; but he acknowledged the order nonetheless, for that's why the 501st Legion had been secretly moved back to Coruscant over the last few hours. And still, Rex hardly believed it. He had never traveled amongst such silence.

The Dark Lord of the Sith had no time to waste. He began sending the transmissions to all the clone commanders who were stationed with Jedi. Time was of the essence. He began with Cody, for he had a particular dislike for Obi-Wan Kenobi; after all he had great influence in ruining his plans for Skywalker. He moved on to Yoda. It is useless to say he couldn't stand the little green dwarf. So full of himself! When all the commanders were contacted Sidious just sat back and relaxed. It was done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Master Yoda saw it coming, of course. What else did they expect? As the clones approached him he cut off their heads, no great effort. Did the Sith think he would be that easy to kill?

He could sense it now… Palpatine, that mystery figure was nothing more than a mask; a masterful disguise. Palpatine was a Sith Lord! How could it be? How had he not seen it? The Dark Side of the Force had clouded his vision, and he was becoming far too old.

He could sense it all. The end of all those lives; so many lights in the Force being erased all of a sudden; all those Jedi murdered like animals. Yoda felt the pain of all the lives lost, not only in his mind but also on his tired old body. He knew it was the end of the Jedi as he knew it; and for a moment his life seemed to be over. Everything he had worked for his entire life was being shattered to pieces.

But while there's life there's hope. Yoda entered his small ship, aided by the friendly wookiees; and was on his way to the Core, like he had done many times before. But there was one difference: this time he was not a Jedi Master, he was nothing but a fugitive.

The Clone Wars were over. But the war against the Sith was just beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had just won yet another battle. He was on Boga, his compliant verctyl that had been of great service to him. He had just talked to Cody before deciding to advance to the top level of Pau City, but Obi-Wan never got there because his troops shot him. Poor Boga, generous as ever, took the shot and they both fell into the lake.

Obi-Wan was clueless as to what was happening; all he knew was that his troops had betrayed him. He sneaked out of Utapau and headed to the Core. He was well aware that something was very wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood at the window of the Council Chamber; the top of the Tower overlooked all of Coruscant; it was a beautiful sight now that the night was falling and the last rays of sunshine were disappearing, but Anakin was unable to contemplate anything but his own misery. On the cityscape there was something he wished he couldn't see; the apartment tower on 500 Republica; where she used to live, where they had made passionate love with each other. The memories raced to his mind. He touched the thick glass. He could see her face; he wondered how long would it take before he forgot it, how long would it be when he wanted to picture her and couldn't anymore.

Padmé was dead. He finally was able to think it. He finally knew it to be true.

"She's dead…" he ventured to say it aloud.

He wondered if Palpatine was telling the truth, maybe if had joined him. But he couldn't; not only for himself but because he knew she would never forgive him and he couldn't have lived with that. She'd never forgive him because Palpatine was everything she had always fought against. But he knew that for the rest of his life that _what if_ would haunt his thoughts. The decision was made now and there was no turning back. Master Windu left to face the Sith without him. That was probably for the best, for the Knight didn't know if he could've resisted the small chance of having Padmé back. At least he was removed from temptation whilst inside the safe walls of the Temple that had always been his home; and while at home he stared at the place that was becoming his new home. But it was all over now; it was over because he had failed, because he had let her go to Mandalore, because he couldn't save her.

"Forgive me my love… I have failed you…" he whispered as the tears fell freely and silently down his cheeks. Anakin cried at last. He cried for her, for her life that had been lost, for all the things they could have had together; Anakin cried for himself and for his broken heart; he cried for his failure and for his bitter victory over the temptation of the Dark Side. He cried for what was and ceased to be and for what was never to exist. He cried for the children he saw in his vision the moment she died; the children that would never be born. Anakin cried in silence, like he had never cried before.

He didn't have enough time to bathe in his pain; he sensed something. The Jedi Masters were dead, they had failed. The sharp pain on his head didn't let him forget it. His tears ceased. Anakin thought of how miserable his life was; he didn't even have time to cry for the woman he loved. He wiped the wetness from his cheeks and looked away from her home. He was going to face Palpatine by himself. Could he win? Certainly not, but right now Anakin didn't really mind dying. At least he'd go down with a fight.

He left the Council Room, but he didn't feel like hurrying. The Temple was silent, too silent. It had been so ever since the war started, and it had been escalating. Jedi were never home anymore. Anakin felt darkness around him. For some reason as he walked through the halls he actually looked at his surroundings. He noticed things he had never noticed before, even though he had lived there since he was a toddler. By a window there was a statue of an ancient Jedi; he had a lightsaber on his right hand but his left hand was opened, as offering the small feather he was holding to the Jedi of who passed in front of him. It was beautiful, and Anakin wondered why he had never seen it before. What did the feather even mean? He stopped and admired it, but his sight was soon averted to the window itself. There were strange lights coming from down, moving towards the Temple. Anakin's heart sunk and he approached the glass. Thousands of clones were climbing the long stairs to the Temple, lead by one cloaked man. He looked closer… they were _his _men, the 501st. There was no mistaking it. He kept observing what was happening, as if he was stuck to that spot. A crimson lightsaber ignited and it instantly killed the Gate Master Jurokk. That's when Anakin understood. They were under attack!

All of a sudden he felt himself running. He screamed for anyone who could hear that they were to defend the Temple. But there were so few people in there, mostly younglings and Padawans. The Jedi were spread across the Galaxy. He wondered what was happening to them. There was only one person he had in mind at the moment, Jeswi, he ran towards their chambers. As he walked he could hear screams coming from the lower levels and he was beginning to smell the foul stench of smoke. He ran up the stairs to the Tower where the chambers were located, not daring to take the elevator. But as he arrived at his floor the door of one of the lifts opened and he stopped on his tracks. There were children inside… dead. He swallowed dryly and continued to run, but he didn't need to reach his door because Jeswi was already coming towards him.

"Master, what's happening?!" she asked in between gasps.

"The clones are attacking the Temple. We have to go!" he took her arm and started leading her down the corridor.

"Why?" Anakin decided he could waste a few seconds for a better explanation.

"The Chancellor is a Sith Lord and he's ordered the clones to kill the Jedi," Jeswi stood in silence for a moment; she was speechless.

"We have to stand up and fight!" she protested when she regained her voice.

"They're thousands of them Jes. We have to save as many people we can and get out of here; we don't stand a chance…" other Jedi had started to leave their apartments. So many children… and they had heard Anakin's explanation.

"Run!" Anakin ordered them. "Leave everything behind and run! Help anybody you can," he was the highest ranking Jedi in the Temple, the only Council member. His orders were law.

As he descended the floors with Jeswi he saw younglings being taken towards the hangars by their nurses. He heard explosions on the background; the hangars were already being destroyed. There was no way of knowing which ones. He reached an empty corridor on one of the lower levels of the Tower. He sensed something was wrong. He motioned for Jeswi to stay quiet and grasped his lightsaber. He was deciding which way to go when a group of clones attacked them. He and his Padawan killed them quickly.

"Master, the contingency plan. There must be younglings in the Council Room…" she said. Anakin remembered his visions, after all this time he finally knew what they meant. Only now that it was too late… The lower they descended the more dead bodies they found. Both Jedi and clones were scattered lifelessly across the sacred grounds of the Temple. Every time Anakin saw a young Padawan dead his heart stopped. He gripped Jeswi's arm tighter as he led her into the Council Tower.

"Hurry up," he whispered as they climbed the stairs. Anakin was tired; he didn't remember the last time he had slept and yet he kept going; he wouldn't stop.

They killed a large number of clones on their way up; Jeswi was a great help. There was nothing but dead bodies on the corridor that led to the Council Room and they crossed paths with few living Jedi, for the Clones had already swept the area, it made sense that it would be one of the first. They stepped over the corpses and reached their destiny.

"Stay on guard Jess," Anakin ordered before opening the door and as he did he was faced with the familiar scene. His lightsaber was gripped firmly in his hand and he looked around the room; it was night already. The boy came, as he expected he'd come. It was him, the boy that had asked him if he was alright when he had the vision of Padmé's death. He knew him from his visions.

"Come on Master, hurry up!" Jeswi whispered from outside. He couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" Anakin knelt before the children.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I promise!"

"Come on!" Jeswi said again, as he knew she would. Even the screams he had heard were there. Now he knew what they were. He stood and reached the large window, breaking the glass with his blade. He looked up and down. The hangar two levels above them was still operational. All the others were burning. He gulped at the sight of his home being reduced to ashes.

"Follow me, but stay close alright?" the children nodded and were more than happy to finally be under the protection of their Master. He and his Padawan led the younglings through the stairs. He heard a cry; a young human girl had just tumbled and fell. He picked her up in his arms; she couldn't be more than four years old. His heart ached, and he felt it every single time a life was taken in the Temple. He knew they were being slaughtered.

He saw a familiar face entering the stairs on the floor above them. "Jax!" he called and the Knight looked behind.

"Anakin, the clones…" he trailed off. He seemed so lost.

"The Sith sent them… Palpatine," he said, not letting go of the girl that had her face buried in his shoulder. She was trembling; the poor girl was frightened to death. They all were. Jax merely shook his head, realizing what had happened.

"The hangar upstairs is still working I think," Knight Pavan informed them.

"I know, we need to get the younglings out," Jax nodded.

"I have a few more hidden just outside. I'll get them," Jax left and came back in seconds with about twenty more younglings on his tail. Some were little younger than Jeswi and they had their lightsabers ready for a fight, but most of them were straight out of the nurseries. They needed to get them in a ship and send them off planet. They started up the stairs again. As they reached the floor they were searching for they left the little ones with one of the older younglings. Seven of them went to face the clones in the floor, drawn lightsabers; they killed about thirty to reach the only ship in the hangar that wasn't destroyed yet.

They fetched the younglings, Jax put them in the ship as Jeswi and Anakin deflected the shots that were being thrown at them. More clones kept arriving.

"Go Jes, get in the ship!" Anakin ordered his Padawan without even looking at her, "I'll hold them off,"

"Not going anywhere without you, Master!"

"I said go! It's an order Jeswi!"

"I'm not going unless you come with me!" Anakin didn't have time to argue; more clones were arriving; the ship was ready to go. He glanced at his Padawan, clearly she was going determined to stay behind.

"Go Jax!" he said.

"What about you?" he asked from the ship.

"Just go!" Knight Pavan nodded even though Anakin couldn't see it. He entered the ship and took off; taking about thirty younglings with him. At least he had saved those. Anakin only hoped that they were able to breach through the blockade that was sure to have been mounted over the city planet. But Jax was a skilled pilot; they couldn't be in better hands. He knew his friend would take care of them.

Anakin and Jeswi stayed in the hangar for some time, still trying to fight against the growing number of clones. The Knight felt a stinging pain on his side; he had been hit! He knew they wouldn't get out of there if he didn't just get rid of those clones. E glanced at a dead clone and saw a grenade.

"Cover me Jes!" he ran and ducked next to the corpse, taking the grenade from his belt. He threw it at the entry of the hangar, making it collapse. They killed the remaining clones on their side and as they did a speeder approached. He looked back and Senator Organa was jumping from his speeder, and running towards him. There was a wounded Padawan lying next to a burning ship. Anakin picked him up on his arms.

"Senator Organa, take him. Find Master Yoda or Master Kenobi," he spat his orders not giving the Senator a chance to speak, "Tell them it was the Chancellor the whole time; they'll understand,"

"What's happening Master Jedi? I saw the Temple on fire…"

"The Chancellor has ordered the destruction of the Jedi. There is no time. Take the boy to safety and go," the Senator nodded and jumped into his speeder, Anakin placed the Padawan next to him.

"Master Skywalker," Organa spoke before taking off, "may the Force be with you," Anakin nodded as he watched the speeder leave.

Anakin looked over the board of the hangar. Most of the Temple was burning now. There were no more hangars as far as he could see or sense, and if there were they were too far away for them to reach them without getting themselves killed. His life didn't matter much to him, but he had stubborn Jeswi with him. As he tried to devise a plan for them to leave the Temple, he began feeling drowsy. He took his palm to his right side and looked at it; he was bleeding. He had forgotten he had been shot. He ignored the pain, and the fact that he would be dead soon if he didn't take care of that wound. His plan was to get more Jedi out of the Temple when he sent Organa on his way, but analyzing his current situation he concluded that there was only one more Jedi he had time to save. He looked at his Padawan and he saw something in her that he hadn't noticed yet; her look of horror.

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" she was on the verge of tears; but she never let them out. She was a true Jedi.

"Not if I can help it,"

"But all the ships are gone!"

"We jump to that hangar and enter the Temple. We still have the tunnels," he pointed to the right side. There were few clones in that hangar, he could sense it. It was an area that consisted mainly of nurseries, so they hadn't much strategic importance, and it was opened to the interior of the Temple. It was a long leap, but they could do it with the help of the Force.

The tunnels were a maze under the Temple; lucky enough Anakin knew them well. When he was younger he spent hours and hours in those tunnels. He'd always been an adventurer.

They made the jump with little difficulty, and made their way to the lower level of the Jedi Temple, killing the scattered clone troopers that crossed their path. But there was a long way to go and Anakin was becoming weaker; his injury was slowing him down; it was killing him and he knew it. Jeswi hadn't noticed it yet. But even his eyesight was fogging up. Soon enough he fell,

"Master!" she knelt next to him and looked at him from top to bottom, "you're hurt!" through his clouded vision he could see a tear running down her face.

"You have to keep going, Jes. Go in the tunnels, there's a ship we can take. It's Senator Amidala's. She left it on Coruscant and took a Republic official ship. Go, it's in a private hangar, low security. Get out of the tunnels and go through the lower levels. It's on the south hangar 554. Civilian security codes," the Padawan pursed her lips and closed her eyes tightly, not answering her Master. She ripped a long stripe from the botoom of her cloak and tied it tightly around her Master's torso, above the wound to stop the bleeding. She took his arm and put it around her shoulders. She'd carry him out if she had to, but she wasn't about to leave him there to bleed to death.

"Let me go Jes," he pleaded as she dragged him.

"If you die here, I'll die too! So you'd better stay alive," he knew she was serious, so he shut up and tried to walk as best as he could. They were heading to the nearest tunnel, there were several of them spread across the Temple's lowest floors. They heard a familiar voice. Anakin's droid.

"Oh dear, I feel so helpless," he said as he wandered aimlessly across the corridors. He saw them. "Thank the Maker, Master Anakin!"

"Threepio!" Jeswi said, "You have to help me take Master Skywalker out of the Temple!" she told him. She was strong, but so small compared to tall Skywalker, so she was having great difficulty.

"Of course! I'll do anything to get out of this dreadful place!" Jeswi took her Master's arm from her shoulders and passed him to the golden droid. She knew they'd be slowed down, but at least she could fight. She ignited both her and Anakin's lightsaber. He was proud of his Padawan. They continued on their way; several clones died on their journey. But a large group was approaching them; both Jedi could sense it and Jeswi knew that she didn't stand a chance alone with them. She looked at her Master and he was all but passed out, fighting not to become unconscious. He was succeeding, but barely.

"Hush!" she ordered the droid. She looked around them and there was a room that had been left without a door. They hid inside. The clones entered, she deactivated both blades. It was a large group, of at least fifty. Rex was among them. She wanted to kill him! He walked about the room and glanced their way; he averted his gaze immediately.

"Tell Lord Reyk this section is clear," he ordered his men "I'll join you in a minute," the other clones left and he stayed. He walked towards them and Jeswi was ready to chop his head off as soon as he approached them. She didn't though; yet her blade was but an inch from his neck.

"Rex!" she said.

"Commander Ele, General Skywalker…"

"Why did you send them away? And who's Lord Reyk?" she asked in a manner of interrogation.

"I saw you; I didn't want them to find you and Lord Reyk is the new General. He used to be a Jedi, I've seen him before a couple of years ago, but he had another name. Tarn I think," he responded coolly and Jeswi sensed no deceit coming from him. She looked at her Master, waiting for instructions.

"He's alright Jes," he mumbled. She withdrew her blade.

"So Eremin is the new apprentice," the Master commented.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jeswi observed.

"You need to leave the Temple now! Which way are you headed?" the clone asked as he removed his helmet.

"To the tunnels,"

"Lord Reyk ordered the tunnels to be flooded. You should hurry; I'll delay them," Jeswi smiled. At least there was someone who wasn't a traitor. Clones had feelings after all; which was something she had been starting to doubt since this attack had begun.

"Thank you Rex!" she said as she planted a kiss on the clone commander's cheek. He smiled and they were on their way.

It didn't take long before they reached the tunnels. They entered and they knew time was of the essence. Anakin was barely able to crawl through the tunnels; he was relying solely on the Force. He knew he wouldn't have lasted long if it wasn't for it. But he kept going, for his Padawan. He had failed to save Padmé, but he wouldn't let Jeswi die. He couldn't! They crawled through the maze, it took them about half an hour; fortunately Anakin was still able to remember the shorter way out; the one that led them right to the lower levels of the city. What they didn't know is that only minutes after they left the tunnels, they had been completely flooded and Anakin hadn't kept going his Padawan, who knew little of the maze underneath the Temple, would've drowned. What they knew though, was that many Jedi died in those tunnels.

They put their hoods up as they reached the city. They tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, walking silently through the shadows and never looking back. They didn't even look around them. The lower levels of Coruscant were a dangerous place. Jeswi helped Threepio carry her Master the rest of the way. They headed south. They still had to reach the hangar. They took the elevator to the upper side, and hid their presence with the Force as much as they could. They didn't want anyone to notice them, and the higher they got the tighter the security became. They entered the private hangars area; and though security was scarce they still had to go through several clones, whose orders were to kill any Jedi they came across with. They found hanger 554 and the chromed Nubian ship reflecting the night lights of the capital. They ran inside. As they did Anakin afforded her all the civilian security codes to pass the blockade.

They were surprised to find another droid; the Senator's fateful astromech was there. He beeped and buzzed as they saw them enter the ship, but he had seen Anakin in the Senator's house and he knew he was trustworthy. They laid the Knight on one of the bunks.

"Where do we go now Master?" Jeswi asked, kneeling next to him; typically he'd be piloting. Not today.

"Tatooine; three jumps at least," she nodded and made her way to the cockpit. There was a blockade but they were able to breach it easily using the security codes on Anakin had provided. She ordered the astromech to calculate a four jump trip to Tatooine; they didn't want anyone following them. The droid did as told. She returned to the cabin, her Master was unconscious now, but alive and in a healing trance. That was good. She looked over the ship for medical supplies but all she could find was a bunch of bacta patches. She would have to make do. She cleaned his wounds and cared for Anakin as best as she could.

_Jeswi had nothing left, she had no one left… no one but her Master…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN3 - I hope this chapter was enjoyable despite the length. Please leave a review... their strength to go on. Oh and btw, no need to worry. Anakin will be just fine. :)**


	12. Chapter Nine: Escapes and Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I make no money off this story.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :) Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been lazy! lol I hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit of a transition chapter, but there will be some revelations about Eremin. Please leave a review! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nine: Escapes and Encounters<strong>

Yoda stared at the wounded young Padawan through the glass as he stood in the medical center of Polis Massa. He was old; he had lived a very long life, longer than most, and he had never felt so defeated. He did not utter a word, he was too tired, and he didn't want to. His failure was too heavy on him; he never predicted any of this, not even with the help of his beloved Force. So many years he had lived and he felt like a fool; a naïve young fool. To think that he would be able to defeat the Sith Lord alone was arrogant. He should've taken Master Kenobi, but even if he did, he doubted they would've accomplished anything. There was only one who could kill the Dark Lord; and he was nowhere to be found. At least their trip back to Coruscant served one purpose; they were able to recalibrate the code in order to prevent any more Jedi to fall into that monstrous trap. But something he saw on those holo security recordings increased his grief, a grief that was so great to begin with. Young Tarn had fallen, and he was to blame. Yes, he was because he was to one who expelled him, because he didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings, to his children. And one of them had fallen, because the Jedi had left him to his own devices. Young Skywalker was right when he warned them about it, but his confidence made him blind to the young Knight's pleas.

_Yoda felt broken._

He rubbed his wrinkled forehead as he continued staring at the only Jedi they had found. Such a young person should not be forced to go through such pain. For the first time, he felt like the Force had let him down, abandoned him. He sighed and shunned the thoughts. He remembered the old saying, which existed long before he was born. _The Force works in mysterious ways. _Mysterious ways indeed.

The silence had been dragging for so long. There were things to do, but none one seemed to be able to move from their spots. Obi-Wan knew he had to, but he didn't want to speak. He knew the old Master for as long as he remembered and he had never felt such emotions from him. He was like a father who had lost a child. But the time was passing and soon the young Padawan would be able to finally stand and be on his way. Besides, they could not stay long in one place, even though he felt he was safe here, at least for now. Despite his lack of courage to begin a conversation, he didn't have to. The medical droid who was treating the young man approached them and broke the long, deafening silence.

"His injuries are serious," the droid declared with a soft voice, "but he will be well and ready to be transported in a matter of hours. The sedatives should wear off soon,"

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied as the droid returned to the side of the boy. Obi-Wan wondered what his name was.

"We should take him to Alderaan. He will recover there and use the medical facilities of the Palace. You should be safe there for a few days," both Jedi Masters turned to watch the Senator who had taken them in. Obi-Wan smiled faintly; there was still some hope to the Republic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth Sidious choked his apprentice through the Force. This was unacceptable. He had let Skywalker escape. Senator Amidala's personal ship had broken the blockade. There was no one else that could've taken it and the Dark Lord was furious. He had hoped that all the Jedi would be destroyed during Operation Knightfall and Order 66. He had hoped his apprentice to be strong enough; effective enough. He had been mistaken. The new Emperor released the apprentice who fell on the floor breathlessly.

"These reports are disturbing Lord Reyk," he declared, turning away from the young man. "Skywalker, Kenobi and Yoda still live," he spat.

"They will be dealt with, my Master," the Sith promised, kneeling before his mentor, still struggling to even his breathing.

"You will make it your mission to destroy all the Jedi in the Galaxy. While there are Jedi there will be no peace. Your failure is forgiven, do not expect me to always be this lenient," Palpatine hissed.

Lord Reyk stood "They will die," he declared. Even if it was the last thing he did, he would kill all the remaining Jedi.

The master smiled, pleased with his young apprentices' conviction despite the ones he let escape. To be completely realistic he knew this would happen. He had just hoped that the main threats would be eliminated. They weren't, this would have to be rectified.

"I expect the Separatist leaders were taken care of without incident,"

"Yes, my Master. They were in Mustafar as you said. They will cause no more harm to the Empire,"

"Good, good," he remarked as he looked at the Coruscanti night from his window. The Galaxy belonged to the Sith at last!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The four of them sat around an oval table in a small conference room in the Alderaanian Royal Palace. They were the beginning of the force that one day would destroy the Empire and restore the Republic, and the Jedi. Their names were Bail Organa, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Zett Jukassa.

"Feeling better you are, young Padawan?" the old Master asked as the young man took a sit with some effort next to Master Kenobi. He was glad to see the boy alright; he would be a Jedi one day; Yoda was sure of it.

"I am Master," he replied and returned to his silence.

Bail Organa was a good man. He was also intelligent and wise. He had seen this coming, perhaps not the magnitude of it, but he had seen it. The Delegation of 2000 was his way to try to stop it, but it was useless. However, to add to his other multitude of characteristics he was also determined; and he was determined never to give up on democracy, on the Republic.

"Masters," he began the meeting "there are a group of Senators who tried to stop the Chancellor in the last days of the Republic. Though we were not able to succeed and many of them should give up now, given the circumstances, in time I believe we should be able to create a rebellion,"

Obi-Wan smiled bitterly. They were rebels now. "It is too soon, I believe. We should wait some time. For the next few months the hunt of Jedi and their sympathizers will be merciless,"

"Yes," the Senator agreed "but not too long. The sooner we end this empire, the better. I assure you that every arrangement will be made in the shadows,"

Yoda nodded "Careful of the Emperor you must be. Powerful, he is. The allegiance of the Jedi you have,"

"Thank you, Master Yoda,"

"Until the time comes, disappear I will. Master Kenobi will remain your contact," the Senator rose and bowed, feeling that the Jedi would want to continue their conversation in private. Zett did the same, but was stopped by the old Master.

"Take young Jukassa as your Padawan you will," Yoda informed Obi-Wan, "The future of the Jedi Order we must ensure," Master Kenobi was surprised but decided to refrain from any protest. He wasn't sure he could take a Padawan at the moment, but he remembered that he wasn't sure either when it was Anakin; and despite that he thought he did a good job with him. He wondered about him, he hoped against hope that he was alright. He missed his old Padawan. He looked at Zett, the new one, and the shock was visible. He patted the young man's back softly. He nodded at Master Yoda, silently accepting his new charge.

"Travel across the galaxy you will, to search for any surviving Jedi and bring them into the Rebellion movement. Find young Skywalker you must. Important, he is. When the time comes, I will know to return,"

"We will do our best, Master,"

"Training I have for you, Master Kenobi," he added with a smile. Obi-Wan looked surprised.

"Training?" he asked as he rose an inquisitive eyebrow.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned for the netherworld of the Force. Your old Master,"

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan inquired in disbelief.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you," Obi-Wan smiled, his old Master should be the one to reach immortality, no one else could discover the way like him. He missed him, it had been so long! Thirteen years was indeed too long! He could speak to his Master again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He blinked several times before he finally opened his eyes. He squinted as the fluorescent white lights hit his eyes. Despite that he moved to get up, but a sharp pain on the right side of his abdomen stopped him; then he realized that it wasn't the only thing that hurt. Everything did. His legs and his arms; his muscles, his head seemed like it was going to explode. He laid his head back on the pillow, even though he didn't really remember where he was. It didn't bother him, ever since the war begun he was used to waking up in places he didn't immediately recognize. He always did eventually, but this time he was having trouble. It was all so fuzzy.

Anakin reached through the Force, to help him recall where he was, but what he saw was dark, so dark! What once had been a sea of bright Light was nothing but a long dark night with a few twinkling stars. He retrieved from the tainted place and opened his eyes again.

He took his flesh hand to the origin of the pain and felt a wound, carefully covered by a large bacta patch. He remembered.

_He remembered!_

The Chancellor, the offers to join him, the spying, Darth Plagueis, the Temple, the younglings… _Padmé. _He remembered everything and he wanted nothing more than to forget it all over again.

"No, no, no, no, no," he whispered against his hands, the cold metal of his right arm touching his skin, meaning that his glove was gone, "make it all just a nightmare! Please, it was just a nightmare," But as he opened his eyes he was still in the same place, and the pain in his body was still there, the pain in his heart was still there, and the darkness in the Force hadn't dissipated. It wasn't a nightmare, it was worse than a nightmare; it was real! He felt the urge to cry but refrained. He remembered everything; so much pain, so much death. And he couldn't stop it! He was supposed to stop it but he didn't! He didn't even try! Wasn't he supposed to kill the Sith and bring balance to the Force? What kind of balance was this? He should've cut the Chancellor's head off! No matter the consequences. But he didn't. Why didn't he? Was it because he wasn't armed? What kind of stupid rule is that? Now thousands of Jedi were dead, because he didn't kill him!

_He could've killed him; he should have! But he didn't… and now he was running. He was running with…_

"Jeswi," he whispered aloud rising to a sitting position, ignoring the pain. He reached through the force. She was close, he sighed in relief. He looked around; his robes were carefully folded on a chair next to his small bed. They looked like they had been washed. He stood and put them on, slowly. He was sore all over. It was no wonder; the last couple of days had been the worst in his life. Before, he used to think that nothing could be worse than Jabiim, how wrong he was! He hadn't slept in days, he was a mess; the strenuous effort of running up and down the steps of the hundreds of floors of the Temple's towers. The fighting, the death! _Padmé…_

Yes, she was dead. He felt it, he saw it, he refused it. But she was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He lost her, he lost everyone; he lost Obi-Wan.

He hoped he was alright… he knew he wasn't dead; he could feel it. How he needed him now! But he couldn't pinpoint his location; he was too far away and Anakin didn't feel like diving into the Force's darkness. He'd seen too much of it already.

He remembered where he was going. Tatooine, he had ordered Jeswi. He knew why, he knew the questions he had to ask. He knew there was something he needed to do there and there was only one person who could eliminate his doubts. The old legend said that a child would be born of a virgin mother; and that child would bring balance to the Force. He remembered so clearly when he was told he was that child. It was his thirteenth birthday; one of the most important dates on a Jedi's life. His Master sat with him; telling him the impossible tale of his birth; about his astonishing midichlorian count. He was unaware that he was considered different and special until that point. Anakin went so far as to test his own blood after a few days, only to confirm what his Master had told him. It wasn't a lie. But he had to know; what if his Mother had lied to Obi-Wan? What if he indeed have a father? He needed to know for sure and only she could tell him; the woman that he recalled so very meagerly. So he was going there; and he was going to ask her. He needed to know, because deep inside of him he had the hope that she'd tell him it was all a lie, and that his dad was some deadbeat that walked into her life one day. If she did, the enormous weight that he carried on his shoulders would be lifted. If she didn't, he would have something to fight for. Either way, he would know for sure.

Anakin finally left the sleeping quarters and set off slowly towards the cockpit; he could sense Jeswi's presence coming from there. He was right. She was sitting on the co-pilot chair, hugging her legs against her chest as she watched the bright lights of hyperspace around them.

He observed her for a moment; she was clearly oblivious to his presence. He sensed she was disturbed; he didn't need to ask why. He knew why, he knew it so very well. He wished he could take her pain away, but he couldn't. He sighed and sat next to her, on the pilot's chair. He didn't say anything, he just watched as they advanced through hyperspace. It was beautiful, beautiful but empty. _Just like the Jedi Temple. _He took a deep breath before he finally spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked even though he knew she probably wouldn't.

"Master, you're up!" she realized, making him smile faintly. Smiling didn't feel very good though. He nodded in response.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, turning her gaze back into space.

"Yes," he looked outside too, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine," she wasn't, but he let it go. He didn't want to talk about it either. The silence was prolonged for a while. There was so much to say, but no way to. So they remained quiet, as long as they could. He didn't know for how long. There was time to think, but little will. They just watched as they went, running away from their persecutors, running away from themselves and their thoughts. But suddenly, the silence was broken.

"You were leaving," she declared. He knew it wasn't a question, "you were leaving me. I heard you think it,"

"I was," he admitted. There was no reason to lie.

"Why?" she asked without looking at him.

"Because there's a choice; there's always a choice," he knew she didn't like the cryptic answer. But it was true; he didn't need to lie; but he also didn't want to talk about Padmé. Not yet, it was too soon; it hurt too much. He'd tell her everything, one day. He looked at her, a tear ran down her face and she was sobbing silently; her little shoulders hiked up and down. Anakin stood and knelt before her, making her look at him, taking her hands into his. "I'm not going anywhere Jes. I promise!" he did promise. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so tightly that all his pain returned. But he didn't push her away; he couldn't.

"It's all gone Master! They're all gone!" she cried into his shoulder "Everything we loved; everything we believed in! It's all gone!

Anakin grabbed her upper arms and pulled her away from him. He needed to be strong for her, he had to. He looked at her intently, "Not everything Jeswi. We're still Jedi. We do what we believe. It's not gone! I promise you that one day; _one day_, things will get better! I don't know how long it will take, or what we'll have to do. But I promise you that we will go home again! _One day…" _He pulled her into his embrace again and he let her cry on his shoulder. They stayed there for hours.

_Anakin promised himself, that one day he would take them home._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Reyk barged into the bridge of his Star Destroyer. There was no time to waste. He had an important mission and he would not rest until he accomplished it. There was too much at stake. He couldn't let the Jedi survive; his Master was right. There would be civil war without end! He had finally been able to finish the war and bring peace to the Republic; and he wasn't about to allow the Jedi to jeopardize everything he had worked for.

"My Lord, what is our heading?" Reyk smiled when he heard his admiral addressing him. He was now the High Commander of all the Empire's military forces. He was pleased with himself; he enjoyed the power and the respect his new position brought him. There was nothing like power! He had known it for a very long time, ever since he was nothing but a foolish Jedi Padawan. But when he hadn't known then was that no Jedi would ever reach this power; they lacked the ambition, they lacked the vision and most of all they lacked the strength.

The Dark Side of the Force was a powerful ally.

"Take us to Chandrila, Admiral. The Emperor has ordered that we survey all systems that were friendly to the Jedi," the Dark Lord ordered. He was going to start there just because the planet had a special meaning to him. Truth was that he had the List of the Senators that had signed the petition of the Delegation of 2000; and he was going to make sure none of them were harboring Jedi.

Jedi, how he hated them! He had always felt undervalued by them; and he knew their flaws but he was still one of them; until they just got rid of them as if he was nothing more than a nuisance. He was so mad at them! He couldn't believe it! They had robbed him of everything he ever worked for; they had taken him the thing that he had strived for all his life. To become the best Jedi who ever lived. To go from that to be discarded like an old piece of flimsy. It was unacceptable!

He remembered so clearly. The Jedi had arranged a transport to his home world of Chandrila. He remembered arriving at Hanna City, capital of the planet, and having people greeting him. They were strangers to him, but he didn't seem to be a stranger to them. There stood a man and a woman. Both had black hair and blue eyes, like himself and a child, about ten years younger than him. It was a girl, very alike the woman that was trying helplessly to hold down a sob. He remembered cringing. He always disliked over emotional people. That was so unlike the Jedi way of living. But then he recalled that he wasn't a Jedi anymore. He furrowed his brows before approaching the three people that stood in the hangar.

"Eremin? You are so grown up!" the woman said, finally letting a few tears escape her eyes. She hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. Soon he found himself on what he thought was some sort of family hug. He didn't talk, but received warm welcomes from all of them. They were his father, mother and sister. Rinn Tarn, his father, was a tall man, much like himself. His skin was tanned from the sun and he spoke with a manly voice, even though he was always kind. He seemed like a good man. He owned a large farm on the outskirts of Hanna City, a farm that employed about three thousand people. He had come from humble beginnings and had become one of the largest producers on the agricultural world of Chandrila, by managing his business with ambition and strength, but never relinquishing the honor of being an honest man. Miva Tarn was his mother; a short woman and yet elegant and beautiful even though she had given birth to two children. Her hair had some grey streaks to it, making her look a little older than her forty years. She was a caring woman who lived mostly for her family. The last member of their household was little Emana. A vigorous six year old who loved running and climbing trees. He soon found out that his parents had waited nearly ten years to have another child because they feared that they would have to give it to the Jedi Order. His mother doubted she could survive the grief of having another force sensitive child. To have that and then lose it so soon… She had grieved much after relinquishing her first born; but in time they decided that they should try again; and if the child was to go to the Jedi, at least it would be well taken care of.

They had no such misfortune though. Emana was born with no connection to the Force. It was the happiest moment in the couple's life; equaled only by the one when they got their son back. Despite the happiness, not all was as they wished it had been. Their little Eremin was not little anymore; he was a stern young man who rarely smiled and never liked to speak much. He said very little about his years with the Jedi and his parents didn't push him. They never really discovered why their son had been expelled from the Order, since the official version was that he had quit. Jedi never really like to publicize their dealings. The parents knew the truth but they were thankful for the Jedi for the little white lie. Their son would have to go to a normal school and live with normal teenagers his own age and they knew that if it was public knowledge that he had been expelled from the Jedi Order it wouldn't be very becoming for his social life.

Reyk recalled the events of when he was still Eremin and yet not quite. Eremin Tarn, Jedi Padawan was already beginning to die; and Darth Reyk, Dark Lord of the Sith was already on his way to be born. He just didn't know yet.

Eremin wasn't much fond of his parents. To be completely honest they were nothing to him; he had no memory of them ever existing at all. He was glad to have a roof over his head nonetheless. It was a house in the farm, a large house and a luxurious one despite its location. His chambers were large and had a lovely view that overlooked the large balmgrass garden in the front of the house. In the distance he could make out the cultivated land, as far as the eye could see. He liked the view. There was little more in that place that he liked. He didn't like the pestering six year old questioning him from dawn to dusk; he couldn't stand the over emotional mother that kept asking him if he wanted to eat more; and he couldn't stand the honorable father who decided to give him a life lesson every night at dinner time. It was an insufferable life! One he had to endure, at least until he was able to leave. Despite the fact that he wasn't happy about his current existence he couldn't deny that he had no means to do anything else at the moment. He needed to do something in his future; and since he wasn't a Jedi anymore he was decided that politics was a good course of action. But he needed to study; studying was expensive and Jedi (former or current) were not known for their wealth. So for now he was stuck with his parents. Besides, for all intents and purposes, under the laws of the Republic he was still a minor; therefore there was little else he could do but to endure his newly acquired civilian condition.

Yet, not all was bad. He liked his school; it was the best private school in Hanna City; he liked his colleagues; most of them were interested in following a political career. They were determined to enter the prestigious course of political science in the University of Coruscant. Eremin was too; Coruscant was where the power was; where the Chancellor was; and even though he wasn't in the Jedi Order anymore Eremin maintained some connections in the Capital. Besides, he wouldn't mind returning there; it was his home after all. Even though he wasn't born there it was the only home he ever knew.

Eremin was resigned to his condition after the first weeks in Chandrila; he had made friends with ambition in school and he would take advantage of his father's good situation in life. If he wasn't to gain power through the Force, maybe he could gain it some way else. He decided that however that would be he would change the crumbling Republic for the best.

But his time of glory came much sooner than he expected. He hadn't been in Chandrila for long when he had already established some routines. Upon his arrival his father offered him a speeder that he piloted to and from school every day. He enjoyed it; it was the only possession he ever had apart from his lightsaber; which he was obliged to relinquish when he was expelled from the Order. The feeling of having something that belonged to him was good; he never imagined he would ever experience it; and he never thought he'd have the need for it. But he had to admit that possessions and luxury were something that he had grown to like over the three months that he had spent in his birth planet. He wasn't sure he'd like living in the bland, small quarters of the Jedi Temple anymore.

One day, after a long day of class, he was driving home in his brand new speeder when he felt a presence. He knew he was being followed. He wasn't a Jedi anymore but the Force would never cease to flow through him. He felt the darkness of the presence. He took a left turn to a street he wasn't familiar with, but the Force had led him there. It was dark, as the day was already turning into night; making it accentuate the shadows of the tall buildings. There was no one there, after a while he realized he had entered a less than good neighborhood. Chandrila wasn't perfect after all. The thought made him snort. The Force told him he should stop through a whisper. He obeyed it and landed his speeder on the side of the road. He abandoned it and leaned against it; his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. He had learned some patience even though he was well aware it wasn't his strongest point.

He stayed there for a few minutes; not a soul went by. He sighed, deciding he was imagining things. But just as he decided that he would leave a sense of dread got hold of him; he turned around to see a black hooded figure approaching him. He stank of the Dark Side like nothing else he had experienced before.

"Who are you?" he asked, reaching for his lightsaber reflexively only to realize it wasn't there anymore. _They had taken it away from him!_

"A friend…" the hooded man replied as he approached the young man slowly. "You're afraid of me," he declared. Eremin narrowed his eyes; he wasn't afraid of anything. _Was he? Who was this?_

"I'm not afraid of you!" he clenched his fists tightly, making his knuckles white for lack of blood. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you be all that you can be," the hooded man replied, coming dangerously near the former Jedi. He felt his heart on his throat. The Force was strong with the hooded man, so strong and so dark. "They cast you out!" he spat, "Discarded you like you were worthless, because you didn't see eye to eye with their dogmatic, narrow view of the Force,"

Eremin narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at the hooded man, "Who are you and how do you know that?" the information about his departure of the Jedi Order was classified; there was no way anyone could know it.

"They said you had anger, you had hate, ambition, lust for power! Yes, yes you do! I can feel it! It makes you strong!" Eremin saw a hint of a smile under the shadows of the black hood. He tried to step back, the dread rising and filling him, making him shiver, but he couldn't. The speeder stopped him as he bumped into it.

"Who are you?" the young man asked again as he felt his hands trembling. He saw the man move, making him flinch, but he did not attack him. He merely put down his hood, at last revealing his face. And Eremin could not help but gaping his mouth; this was the last person he was expecting to see.

"Chancellor…" he whispered. Palpatine laughed very loudly, before turning his gaze to the former Jedi again.

"Darth Sidious," he said his real name, before hitting Eremin with Force Lightning, until he was unconscious.

That was the beginning of Eremin Tarn's path to the Dark Side; Lord Reyk recalled it with pleasure, despite the pain that the Force Lightning had caused him; he couldn't deny that this could be put in the good memories pile. Yes, for it was the catalyst to the death of the remainder of weakness that lived within him; it was the beginning of his ascension to power. He took a deep breath as he watched the streaks of hyperspace run by him. He felt the power of the Dark Side of the Force surround him; he saw he had finally purged the Galaxy of its weaknesses and defects! He was all he ever wanted to be! And that was the day it all started.

Darth Reyk smiled for he was travelling to the birthplace of a Sith Lord!

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one hopefully will have a little more action and we'll return to Anakin. More of the new Sith Lord coming too. Please leave a review, they're strength to go on! :)**


End file.
